And The World Spins Madly On
by TeamEdwardCullen8208
Summary: In a world filled with betrayal, secrecy, lies, and baby-mama drama, can everyone’s favorite couples finally find true love? Canon pairings. ALL HUMAN. M for lemons.
1. Here Comes the Rest of Our Lives

**DISCLAIMER- **

**A/N- I needed a little break from Next July Fools Day, so I decided to start my all human story. Besides, the ideas for this were itching to be let out, and I couldn't hold them in much longer. So, here is the beginning. **

**And, before you panic, this is a canon pairing story. (You'll understand when you start reading.) But, you never know what could happen before we get down to the real thing. (This is basically asking you not to go ballistic if the hookup spoken of below actually occurs once or twice before true love comes along.)**

* * *

BPOV

"Aw, come on, please?" Alice whined at me. "It's not like I'm asking you to go speed dating, or clubbing, or anything like that. We just want to go out to dinner."

"Alice, I'm not ready." I silently pleaded that this would end it.

"Emmett will be there to protect you. You'll be just fine. I promise." She said. Emmett was Alice's older brother, and was the running back for the New York Giants. We'd dated before, for almost a year. Everything about the relationship was great, but we found ourselves falling for other people. We decided to break up to pursue other people, ending it completely amicably. Now, Emmett and I were simply best friends. Best friends that occasionally hooked up.

I knew how our situation sounded to other people, but it worked for us. We had our boundaries and rules, and there was no deeper emotional attachment. It was just sex. Spectacular sex, mind you, but just sex.

We hadn't done anything in a while, as I, until very recently, had been in a serious relationship with a man named Jacob. For a year and a half, Jacob and I had been completely in love.

Well, I had been completely in love with Jacob, and only Jacob. He, on the other hand, had two loves. Me, and his job. Jacob had been a police officer in the homicide unit of New York City. About four months into our relationship, he'd been put undercover in an organized crime family. He'd always promised me that he'd get out before anyone found out about him.

But he was wrong.

We'd been out celebrating my promotion into junior partner at my law firm when it happened. He took me to La Bella Italia, our favorite hideaway of a restaurant. Everything had been totally normal, us chatting back and forth with no concern. And then, suddenly, the door was opening and bullets were flying. Jacob pulled me toward the floor, shielding me from the bullets. But, in doing so, he was struck in the back twice. By the time the paramedics arrived on the scene, he was gone.

That was four weeks ago. After the attack, Alice had moved into my apartment to take care of me. For the first two weeks, I was afraid to venture outside for things like groceries or the mail. But, recently, I'd been getting better. I'd even gone out alone to get a gallon of milk last Wednesday.

"Alice, I'm really not sure about this." I could hear the resolve in my voice wavering. And so could Alice.

"Please, Bella?" She put on her best puppydog face, and the corners of her mouth quivered.

"You're sure that Emmett will be there?" I asked, giving in.

"Yes. He's canceling his date with Kandy tonight so that he can go with us." She said, instantly perking up.

"Alright. I'll go." I said, defeated. Alice squealed in the way that only Alice can before dragging me down the hall to the bathroom to get ready.

An hour later, Alice bounded to the door, opening it for a grinning Emmett. I really was no wonder that he went out with such beautiful women. Standing at an intimidating six foot five, he was all rock solid muscle. His pecs were clearly defined under his tight polo, which he bought a size to small for that reason in particular. He simply exuded power. The fact that he was completely gorgeous didn't hurt either. His dark curly hair curled just above his collar, and went perfectly with his mischievous blue eyes.

He stepped in the door, hugging Alice briefly before approaching me. He pulled me to his chest hugging me and kissing my forehead gently.

"And how are we today?" He asked me after pleasantries had been exchanged.

"Well, we're alright." I laughed. "Are you ready to go?"

Alice nodded and Emmett extended an arm to me, grinning. She chatted away on the way to the car, on the way to the restaurant, and on the way in to the restaurant. The hostess shot me a dirty look for clinging onto Emmett the way I was, but, in all honest, she could kiss my ass. It was taking all that I had to even set foot out of the house.

She lead us to a table off in the corner, taking the _Reserved_ sign of the table. I shot Alice a look, which she studiously ignored, as we took our seats.

"I'll send your waitress over in a minute." She said, disappearing around the corner. Emmett squeezed my hand while Alice shot me a reassuring smile.

"Are you OK?" Emmett whispered to me. I nodded, smiling. As of right now, it wasn't so bad. I grabbed a menu, running my finger down the list of choices while they talked amongst themselves. Suddenly, in the middle of a sentence, Emmett stopped talking and let out a low whistle.

"Please. Please, please, please, for the love of god, please let her be our waitress." He begged under his breath. I looked up to see who he was talking about, and instantly understood.

A platinum blonde was walking slowly toward the table, her hips swaying naturally. Her eyes were so blue that I could see us from across the room, but she wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were only for Emmett. As she stepped up to the table, she flashed a brilliantly white smile.

"Emmett McCarty. All-American running back extraordinaire. You were spectacular in the Superbowl last year. Thank God you flattened Tom Brady. What a tool, huh?" She said. "Hi. I'm Rosalie."

"Hi. I'm glad you liked it." Emmett, for the first time that I had ever witnessed, was stunned. He blinked a few times before recovering his bravado. "So, you're a Giants fan, eh?"

"A fan?" She chuckled, reaching for the hem of her shirt. She hiked up one side, revealing the top of a tattoo that disappeared underneath the top of her pants. The New York Giants logo.

When I looked over at Emmett, his mouth was gaping, and a special light was twinkling in his eye. Alice rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"I'm going out for a smoke. **(A/N- Yes, Alice smokes. You'll understand why in a minute.) **Would you like to come?" She asked me, glancing pointedly at Emmett and Rosalie.

I laughed. "Sure."

"Emmett, get us two beers while you're in here." She said over her shoulder as we stepped out the door.

* * *

ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

Bella was finally starting to look like a human being again. For weeks she'd looked like a shell. Her voice was hollow, her eyes were empty. Now, slowly, and with a load of coaxing and help from Emmett, she was starting to come around. She was starting to smile again, and venturing away from the confines of her apartment.

We stepped into the cold night air, pulling our jackets tighter around us. We walked down the steps to the sidewalk as I fished my cigarettes from my purse, slipping one into my mouth before realizing that I had no lighter.

"You wouldn't happen to have a light, would you?" I asked Bella. She shook her head and frowned. She hated my smoking. I sighed loudly and turned to head inside for a matchbook when I heard a sound.

"I've got one." A voice said from my left. I looked over to see a tall, leonine man leaning against the brick of the building, his face immersed in the shadow of the awning. The only thing that I could see above his shoulders was the glowing tip of a cigarette. He pushed off the wall and stepped into the glow of the street light, and I was in awe.

His jaw was sharply angled, with the slightest hint of blonde stubble across it. His hair was long enough to be tucked behind his ear, but not long enough to touch his collar. His dark eyes were appraising as they looked me up and down before stepping towards me, lighter in hand. He flipped back the top, and I watched as the light of the flame reflected in his eyes. I lit my cigarette, leaning toward him to catch the flame.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him. A small smiled played at his lips in return. "I'm Alice. Alice Brandon"

"Jasper." He said, his breath curling and spiraling around his face from the chill in the air. He looked over my shoulder at Bella, and then back to me.

"I'm Bella," She said. "And I'm going back inside. It's a little too cold for me. Sorry Alice."

I knew what she was doing, and I was going to thank her for it immensely later. I turned to look at her. "OK. If I'm still out here when the waitress gets back to get out orders, will you get me a fettuccini alfredo?"

"Sure." She smiled at us before stepping back in the door. The voices from the restaurant flowed from the doorway, then stopped abruptly as the door closed. I looked back at Jasper, and he was looking at me.

**(A/N- See, this is why she smokes. Cause right now, I'm imagining Jasper leaning against the wall looking ohsosexy, his face in the darkness, being all mysterious and stuff. You can't tell me that doesn't sound even the slightest bit spectacular.)**

* * *

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

As much as I loved to see Alice happy, I couldn't really handle watching her fall in love with a random guy on the street. This happened to Alice often, and I could tell by the sound of her voice and the look in her eye that the sexy smoker was going to be her next victim. Emmett was usually around to push the creepier ones away before they get too close, because when he wasn't around, bad things happened.

Like the time Alice and I had gone to Las Vegas to celebrate my 21st birthday, and she'd found some guy in a bar, gotten completely obliterated, and got married. Then, the next week, after getting the marriage annulled, she had to explain to Emmett why her name was Alice Brandon, rather then McCarty. Needless to say, he hadn't taken it well. I glanced over at the table to see Rosalie dropping off three beers at the table, along with something colorful in a martini glass. They started chatting again, so I went to the bathroom to freshen up.

After checking my face over in the mirror, I returned to the table to find Alice had returned. She was grinning brightly, which could only mean that secured somewhere in her purse was Jasper's number. Emmett, however, looked disappointed. Alice noticed my observation and filled me in.

"She's not allowed to give her number to patrons." She said as Emmett sighed, clearly disgruntled.

"Oh, you'll live." I told him as I rolled my eyes. A few minutes later, Rosalie returned to the table, not as happy as before. She set our plates in front of us, placing his last.

"I really am sorry." She said, smiling sadly. "But my boss is a huge fan of yours. He's watching you like a hawk, making sure that everything goes perfectly."

"It's alright." He smiled wistfully as she left before turning to us. "Damn that sucks!"

"There'll be others, don't worry brother." Alice patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I liked that one." He whined, pouting a little, just for show.

"She's not a car, Emmett. 'That one' is not a polite way to refer to her." I scolded around a mouthful of pasta. He shrugged before shoveling more food into his mouth. With exception to the few fans that came to the table to beg for his autograph, we ate in peace. I finished the last of my beer and was about to signal Rosalie for another when Emmett pointed to the glass on the table.

"Oh yeah." He said, taking a huge bite out of a piece of garlic bread. "That drink's for you."

"Aw, Em. You didn't have to get me a drink."

"I didn't." He looked at me like I was crazy. "You think I would have gotten you a drink and not Alice? What kind of man do you take me for?"

"Well, then where's it from?" I asked him.

"Eh, I don't know. Some guy over there." He waved a hand toward the opposite end of the restaurant. I looked over, surveying the crowd.

There was a man with dreadlocks leaning over the bar, looking hopelessly drunk. Another was seated at a table with a woman, staring listlessly into her eyes. A group of three were glancing around, surveying the group of woman collected at the bar that were surrounding a girl with a crown on her head that boasted 'Bachelorette'. The last two were seated at a table with one woman. One was blonde, and looked to be around 30, while the other had coppery bronze hair and brilliant green eyes. His smile was luminous, and crooked in a way that would look odd on anyone else. He was probably the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen in my entire life.

And he was looking right at me.

I looked away quickly, embarrassed that I had been caught.

"Ooh! He's cute." Alice whispered in my ear. I nodded and smiled sadly. She saw the change in my face and quickly launched into a story about what had happened to her that day at the day care center where she worked. Apparently, some baby had started vomiting uncontrollably, and she drew the short straw, having to clean it up. I welcomed the distraction, laughing when she got to the part about the smell.

We'd decided to call it a night after finishing our dinners and drinks. As we approached the parking garage, I heard a loud cracking bang. And, as I was falling unconscious, I saw it all flash before me.

La Bella Italia.

Jacob.

The gun.

When I woke up, I found myself in an apartment that was, although familiar, not mine. I was still in my tee shirt, but my jeans and shoes had been removed. I rolled over in the bed to find Emmett asleep next to me. I curled into a tight ball, hugging my knees tightly. The bed shifted, waking Emmett, who looked over at me and smiled gently.

"Hey." Was all he said.

"I passed out, didn't I?"

He nodded in response, reaching up to place a hand on the side of my face to comfort me. Suddenly, I decided that I didn't want to think anymore. I needed a distraction, and I had a perfectly gorgeous one in front of me. Catalyzing the situation, I latched on to Emmett's hand.

* * *

EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

I'd caught Bella just a second before her head would have hit the pavement.

Note To Self: Never allow car to backfire near Bella.

I'd carried her to the car, then driven straight to my apartment, as it was the closes to the restaurant, and I didn't want her lying in the backseat of the car for that long, hurting her neck. I carted her up the stairs to my door and Alice used her spare key to get us inside, where we changed Bella's clothes and laid her in the bed.

I hadn't wanted to get into bed before she woke up, but by the time 4am rolled around, I was just too tired to stay up any longer. After making up the couch for Alice, I changed and slid into bed, trying to keep a respectable distance away from her. I watched her for a few minutes, just observing, before falling into a shallow sleep.

I woke up to the bed shifting, and I looked over at Bella. She rolled over and looked back at me. After a moment of silence, I whispered.

"Hey."

"I passed out, didn't I?" She asked, her voice faint. I simply nodded, watching her face pucker. I felt the need to reach out to comfort her, my hand settling on her cheek softly. She sighed against it, and at first I thought she was about to fall back asleep.

Instead, she wrapped her fingers around my hand and brought it to her lips, while her eyes flashed a familiar signal. My brain and my body had two different opinions on the situation. My brain was panicking. I knew this wasn't what Bella wanted, or what she needed. My body, on the other hand, could barely resist what she was doing to my hand, let alone imagine what I knew she could do if I let this continue.

Fortunately, I found my voice soon enough to stop it before it got too far out of hand.

"Bella. Bella stop." I breathed. Now she had my middle finger in my mouth, and was sucking on it. _Not good. REALLY not good. Abort mission. Abort mission!_ My brain screamed.

"Why?" She asked, running her tongue down my palm to my wrist.

"You don't want this. I don't want this." I said, trying to ignore the haze in my brain and the strain in my shorts.

"I sincerely doubt that." Bella said, her hand snaking under the covers to wrap her hand around me.

_Oh God. We've upgraded to Def Con Three. DEF CON THREE! What do I do?_

* * *

**A/N- So, What should Emmett do? Bella's begging, but he's not sure if she really wants it or not. **

**Well, I already know what he's going to do. **

**And please, don't freak out for either of the following reasons**

You

_**Me**_

Bella and Emmett? WHAT THE HELL?!  
_**This story has all the canon pairings later on. Bella and Emmett are just FWB's. Neither of them is going to fall in love with the other. It's just to see if I can write a decent lemon. haha**_

Wait, Next July Fools Day isn't finished yet. You said you needed a little break! What's that mean?!  
_**It simply means that I decided to write something different. The story is not on hiatus. I'm just going to try to get two going at the same time. I just HAD to get these ideas out to make room for the ones needed for NJFD. **_

**RANDOM SONG CHOICE  
And The World Spins Madly On - The Weepies**


	2. She's Glad For One Day Of Comfort

**

* * *

**

A/N- So, my little sister pirated the computer with the internet connection, (I'm pretty sure that she sets an alarm to get up before I can to get to it.) which means that I have no idea what anyone's opinions were, or if any one even actually reviewed.

**And, since I don't remember how I ended the last chapter of NJFD, I'm working on this one instead. **

**Again, DO NOT PANIC. **

**Bella's not a whore for this Emmett thing. She just needs comfort, and this is the way she is choosing to seek it. And besides, everyone ends up with who they're meant to be with.**

**But for now…**

**If you're not a fan of a non-canon pairing, or lemons, I'd suggest ignoring this next little bit here. It's not too lemony though, more like a lime…if that makes any sense at all.**

**So, in the words of Cobra Starship, "Oh, I'm ready for it. Come on, bring it."**

* * *

"_You don't want this. I don't want this." I said, trying to ignore the haze in my brain and the strain in my shorts. _

"_I sincerely doubt that." Bella said, her hand snaking under the covers to wrap her hand around me._

_Oh God. We've upgraded to Def Con Three. DEF CON THREE! What do I do?_

I didn't particularly have a lot of time. Bella's hand was inching closer and closer, and I knew that as soon as she hit her target, any and all decision-making parts of my brain shut down.

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

I could tell Emmett was hesitant.

"Emmett, please. I need this. Please." I looked into his eyes. I watched different emotions flicker across his face. Worry. Excitement. Indecision. Lust.

The last one stuck.

He scanned my face for another second before I bent down to kiss him. I leaned in, running my tongue along his lip. He opened his mouth compliantly, letting me slip my tongue in to touch his. He groaned, finally moving to touch me. His huge hand cupped the back of my head, pulling me in deeper into the kiss. I smiled under his urgency as I ran my hands up and down the steely muscles of his stomach.

The hand that wasn't at the back of my head was now running up the side of my body, the warmth of his palm setting fire to my skin. I moaned quietly, a silent plea for him to continue. His hand pivoted, running up my stomach now, landing over my breast. My breath caught as his hand grazed gently across the aching tip. Not wanting to leave him out of the fun, I slid my hand to the waistband of his shorts. Seemingly out of nowhere, he caught my hand with his, looking me straight in the eye.

"Bella. Are you sure?" He asked me, his conscience suddenly reappearing.

"Yes. I'm sure. I want you, Emmett. Right now." I said, my voice breathless. He studied me for what seemed like an eternity before returning his lips to mine. I slipped my hand into his shorts, running one finger down his shaft. With this simple, little motion, the last once of his resolve slipped and he rolled on top of me, letting out a guttural moan. He pulled hard at the hem of my shirt, lifting it above my head before catching my nipple in his mouth through my bra while I yanked down his shorts. I grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and moaned his name.

"Well, I, for one, find this to be two things." Alice's voice came clipped from the doorway. "Disgusting and weird."

I grabbed on to the sheet, pulling it over my chest as I sat up. She arched an eyebrow at me before looking at Emmett. "And what is the meaning of this?"

"Uh…I…" He was blushing painfully red, as was I.

"Well?" She said, tapping her tiny foot against the polished teak floorboards.

"I asked him to, Alice." I said. She was still watching him.

"And you said yes?" She looked at him accusatorily.

"Yes." He sat up, covering himself up to his waist with the sheet to shield his obvious arousal. Alice observed us for a moment.

"This isn't the first time this has happened, is it?" She eyed us appraisingly.

"No." We said in unison. She surprised us both, breaking out into a bubbling laugh.

"Well, I can't really say that I'm surprised." She said to us, shaking her head. "But, if you two are getting back together, I'm definitely moving out of your apartment, Bella. There are a lot of things that I can handle, but hearing my brother moan your name is DEFINITALY not one of them."

"We're not…" I started, but was too embarrassed to finish.

"We're not getting back together. This was just fun." Emmett finished for me.

Alice cocked her head to the side and arched an eyebrow at us. "Emmett, could I speak to you outside on the balcony?" she turned on her heel and marched from the room. He sighed, and stood stepping toward the door.

"Hey Em?" I called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"It's kind of cold outside. You may need some pants."

* * *

ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

I marched out onto the terrace, facing the city lights while I waited for Emmett. Was he retarded? Bella wasn't ready for anything like that. The last thing she needed was stupid 'no-strings-attached' sex with her best friends brother. It had been awkward enough for me when they had been together the first time. God only knows how weird it would have been for me if they had finished what they'd started.

Which is exactly what I told Emmett when he walked out a moment later, pulling a hoodie over his head.

"And, I mean, I understand that you have some crazy libido or whatever, but come on. Bella?" I said, finishing my tirade

He sighed. "Alice, she asked me to. I didn't think she was ready either."

"Hmm, and yet somehow, I found _you_ on top of_ her_."

"OK, so I gave in. So what? It would have been OK." He said, shivering from the cold. I heard the sliding glass door open, and Bella stepped out, wrapped in the comforter from his bed.

"Alice," She said quietly. "It's not his fault. I asked him. Begged, actually." She frowned at herself.

"It's OK, Bella. I understand." Emmett wrapped his massive arm around her shoulders.

"But I don't." she said quietly. "I'm not like that. You guys know I'm not."

"Yeah, I know." I said to her, and Emmett nodded.

"And I probably shouldn't have gone along with it. But I mean, _DAMN_ Bella. How was I supposed to resist that?" He chuckled.

"I think that was the point." I laughed, stepping back into the warmth of the apartment.

"Well then I pity any guy that you have ever tried to seduce. They never stood a chance, huh?" Emmett winked at her while walking in behind me.

We'd all decided to go back to bed, and Emmett decided to sleep in his guest room. Now that we knew Bella was all right, we figured that sleeping on the couch was unnecessary. I stayed with Bella in Emmett's room, making sure she was in a deep enough sleep to stop talking before I finally allowed myself to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

After breakfast the next day, Alice had begged and pleaded with me to go with her downtown to an art show being held at the museum. We'd wandered for over an hour, looking at sculptures, paintings, stained glass, and jewelry and were nearing the end when Alice stopped dead in front of me.

"Oh.My.God." She said, staring off to her left.

"What?" I peaked around her, and instantly understood.

Sitting in his own booth, leaned back in his folding lawn chair, was Jasper. He was haggling with someone, the paintings price dropping from four hundred dollars to three fifty. I watched a man deposit the wad of bills in his hand before grabbing a small painting off of a display easel. Alice turned on her heel and walked over to him, grinning brightly.

"Hey there." She said coyly.

"Hi. I'm glad you made it."

Ah. So this is why Alice had begged me to come with her today. I looked over at her newest beau, watching them interact. He was even better looking in the daylight, the sunshine from the window catching every facet of his honey blonde hair and glistening in his deep brown eyes. He was slender, but not in the odd, scrawny way that some men were. The hard muscles of his forearms were shielded by his sleeves, rolled half way up his arms. He was quite the specimen, if I do say so myself.

I started looking around the booth, glancing around at the paintings. To say that they were beautiful would be an immense understatement. Superb, maybe was more appropriate. Or perhaps exquisite. The backgrounds were blocks of vibrant colors, chartreuse and magenta, cobalt and sunfire yellow. On top of the bright background were pictures painted in thick black acrylic paint. Some of the pictures were extremely detailed, like the face of a dinner plate dahlia, while others were simple.

One picture, however, stood out from the rest. First off, the background of this picture appeared to be the thick black, rather than the brilliant blood red of the foreground. Another thing I'd noticed was the foreground paint. Unlike the others, where the contrast was stark, making it clear the background paint had dried before the thick paint had been. In this picture, the red and black paint were slightly smeared, as if Jasper could not wait a moment longer to place the subject in the painting on his canvas. But the most prevalent and startling thing of all was the subject.

The painting was of a woman, short and slender. The cigarette pinched between her fingers , the animated expression on her face, the cropped spastic craze that was her hair. There was no doubt about it.

This was a painting of Alice, and a damn good one at that.

* * *

ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

I asked Jasper difficult questions about his medium, his inspiration, his pets, anything that would keep his lips moving. In my questioning, I'd found out that he hated oil paints because of the older look they gave off, that he was inspired by very random things, like the sound of a subway car or the way the leaves blew in the wind before a storm. I learned that lived on the Upper East Side in a brownstone that he shared with his roommate and best friend Edward Masen,**(A/N- Who else just did the happy dance? Haha) **who played for the New York Philharmonic. He was a pianist, and had an entire room in the house for his piano and other recording equipment.

As we spoke, I watched his eyes flicker over my shoulder, then back to my face, then widen as they darted back over my shoulder.

"That's wet!" he said quickly, and I turned to see Bella, fingers extended toward a painting against the wall of the booth. She flinched back quickly, just millimeters from the edge of the painting. He breathed a loud sigh of relief, then turned back to me and smiled. "Sorry about that."

"Not a problem." I said, ambling over to where Bella stood. I looked at the picture, still shiny in its dampness. It was me, standing outside the restaurant, a cigarette hanging in my hand as I smiled up towards him. The painting was from his vantage point, almost a foot above me looking down. The detail of my face was extraordinary. I turned, openmouthed, to Jasper.

He looked back, unabashed, and pick half of his mouth up into a smile.

"Is that…?" I didn't finish my sentence, but went back to gaping at the picture in front of me.

"Mhmm. I think it turned out pretty well, how about you, Bella?" He asked her, still grinning. Bella looked taken aback that he'd remembered her name, but recovered quickly enough.

"It's beautiful." She said quietly. I nodded in agreement.

"How much?" I asked. This canvas was much larger than the one I'd seen him sell before, and I was pretty sure that I couldn't afford to shell out seven hundred dollars for a painting, but I wanted it. I wanted it bad.

He leaned back a little, rubbing his chin. "For you, it's free."

I felt my eyes widen. "No, I couldn't do that. I just saw someone pay all that money for a painting smaller than this one. I can't take it for free."

"Fine then," he chuckled. "That'll be one dollar, Miss."

I fished a dollar from my purse and handed it to him. I wasn't going to pass up something this spectacular, and I could feel bad about robbing him blind later. For now, I just wanted something of his to call my own.

He stood with his arm at his waist, palm extended, forcing me to take a step towards him. His fingers brushed against mine as he took the dollar. We stood frozen in that spot for a moment, staring at each other. It took a loud "EH-HEM" from an elderly mans throat to break us apart, to whom we both shot an annoyed glance.

"I'll be in touch." He said to me before turning to the man in front of him. I walked over to Bella, grabbing the painting and her hand simultaneously. Just before I stepped out of sight, I shot one last glance to Jasper. He was listening to the man talk animatedly, but glanced up and waved at me. I dropped Bella's hand and waved back, giggling before we started the walk back to our apartment. Bella shook her head and chuckled.

"Wow, Alice. Swoon much?"

* * *

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

I really had just wanted to get home. My feet felt like they were on fire, as Alice had forced me into a pair of kitten heels, her compromise for me not wearing four inch spikes like she had. I was starving, my head was aching, and I just wanted to get away from all of those people. After a little convincing, Alice decided that she was also ready to head home.

"I think I'm going to put this on my bedroom wall." She mused on our way out to the car.

"But your bedroom walls are bright purple, Alice. Won't the red look a little weird in there?"

"Well, then I'm just going to have to paint my bedroom." She grinned at me as we stepped into the cold winter air. I was still watching her smile, which was probably why I didn't see the bronze haired man until I was flat on my ass on the cold pavement. I heard a loud crack noise, but I could be sure from which of us it came.

"Ow. That's definitely leaving a mark." I rubbed my backside, predicting the bruise that I was sure was forming at that very second. I looked over at my victim and panicked.

He was out cold on the cement.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

I crawled over to him, ignoring the pain in my tailbone as I examined him. There was no visible blood, but he must have cracked his head pretty hard in order to pass out. I could hear Alice, trying not to laugh, asking if she needed to call an ambulance.

"No. We can take him ourselves." I answered quickly. The last time I'd been in an ambulance was after the incident, and I couldn't handle the thought of getting back into one. I stayed with him on the sidewalk, trying to shake him awake, while Alice went to get the car. After ten minutes of struggle and a ten dollar bill to a homeless man for his help, we loaded the man into the back of my car. I sat in the back with him while Alice drove.

"He's breathing, right?" She asked me from the front seat. I bent over, trying to maneuver myself so my breasts didn't land on his face, which was situated in my lap. And I couldn't. So, I listened quickly to the rasping sounds coming from his throat before sitting back up.

"Yes, he's breathing." I said, running a hand through his auburn hair, trying to ignore the screaming pain that radiated from my hip.

"Not that I mind, or anything," A voice finally drifted from the man. "But where exactly are we going?"

"The hospital." I said. He flinched.

"Not so loud, please. I have got a splitting headache." He lifted a hand to rub his temple. "What happened?"

"It was my fault." I whispered. "I wasn't watching where I was going, and I sort of slammed into you."

"I'll say." Alice piped in from the front seat. "You two collided so hard that it sounded like two boulders smashing together. **(A/N- Couldn't resist)**

We pulled in to the hospital parking lot, swinging around to the emergency center. Alice pulled in to the assisted lane, and a pair of men dressed in scrubs ran out to meet us.

"What happened?" One asked in a loud voice. I watched Edward wince, and replied quietly.

"Are you OK?" The man asked me while the other wheeled Edward through the doors.

"Yeah, I just landed on my butt pretty hard. No big deal." I gasped, the pain making simply functioning unbearable

"You may have cracked your tailbone. I think you should come inside and get an X-ray." He said.

"Really, I'm fine." I assured him. Anything to stay out of the hospital.

"Are you sure?" He asked. The look on his face showed me that he REALLY to get me checked out. Maybe it was the tears streaming down my face from the pain, or perhaps it was the fact that I couldn't sit or stand comfortably.

But it was probably the fact because the moment before I passed out from the pain, I screamed right in his face.

* * *

**So…yeah…that's it for now. **

**Next chapter will be of Bella and everyone's favorite ginger in the hospital. Should be interesting. **

**But, I need to get a new chapter of NJFD out first, so this update probably won't come until later in this week. **

**Next July Fools Day should be updated around Tuesday, so you'll just have to stew until then. **

**Kaythanksiloveyoubye.**

**Reviews would be cool, if you wouldn't mind. **

**RANDOM SONG CHOICES  
Pork and Beans - Weezer  
Hands Down - Dashboard Confessional  
****Paralyzed - The Used**

**Oh, and, I'd like to just say to anyone that watches Desparate Housewives...**

**WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?! FIVE YEARS LATER?! ARE YOU KIDDING?!**

**OK, I'm done. **

**Love you a lot, **

**Mici**


	3. All The Way To The Hospital

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Twilight. I simply own all of the crazy situations I put her poor characters into. **

**A/N- So, I'm not totally sure where I heard this (It was a video clip that I saw yesterday that I can't find again) but Stephenie Meyer was talking about fanfiction, and how she sometimes reads them. **

**Oh, and no success yet on the whole 'I'm stalking Michael Cera' front, but if anything changes, I'll let you know. **

"**Move along, move along, like I know you do."**

* * *

"_You may have cracked your tailbone. I think you should come inside and get an X-ray." He said._

"_Really, I'm fine." I assured him. Anything to stay out of the hospital._

"_Are you sure?" He asked. The look on his face showed me that he REALLY to get me checked out. Maybe it was the tears streaming down my face from the pain, or perhaps it was the fact that I couldn't sit or stand comfortably._

_But it was probably the fact because the moment before I passed out from the pain, I screamed right in his face._

"Well, do you know when she'll be awake?" I heard Alice from the hallway, questioning my nurse as she walked briskly into the room.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't. She was in a lot of pain, so Dr. Cullen put her under sedation for her X-ray. When she wakes up, I'll come and find you."

"Man, Alice," Emmett's deep voice chimed. "Keep your pants on."

"Yeah. Who knows what'll happen if she takes her pants off." I mumbled, instantly grabbing their attention as I opened my eyes. Alice immediately took off running towards the bed, and was midair when Emmett grabbed her by the waistband of her jeans.

"Easy, girl. She's got a fractured tailbone, and I don't think that she really needs you hopping around on her bed, even if you're only 90lbs."

"He's right," My nurse said. "You're going to take it VERY easy on Bella for the next three weeks."

"THREE WEEKS?" Alice squealed at her.

"Yes, three weeks. One week of bed rest, then two weeks of absolutely no strenuous activity."

"Strenuous activity wouldn't include shopping, would it?" Alice asked in a tiny voice.

"Well, grocery shopping, no. But no four hour excursions through the mall. Also no riding bikes, running, jumping on trampolines, rollerblading, fighting, or anything of the sort. And no sex." She said, looking pointedly at Emmett. I blushed a special brand of red that could only be titled 'you just got called out by your nurse for boning a guy that's standing in the room'.

"OK. Got it." I mumbled quickly.

"Good. I'll page Dr. Cullen to let him know you're awake. It's a little late to release you tonight, so you'll probably be sprung in the morning." She smiled at me before walking around the privacy curtain to the other side of the room.

"Well, I've been here since noon, and I'm exhausted. Would you mind if I went home?" Alice asked.

"Nope. Go on ahead. I'm wide awake now, and I wouldn't want to keep you up." I smiled at her. I was still beyond doped up, so my words came out a little mushy.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I went either?" Emmett asked, yawning like a hippopotamus.

"Nope. Go on ahead."

"Thanks." He came over and kissed me on the cheek. "We'll be back in the morning to get you, alright?"

I nodded and smiled at them, wishing them goodnight as they left. I glanced over at the whiteboard with the nurses name on it. Bernice. Sort of sounds like furnace, doesn't it? I giggled as I came to that conclusion. She walked back to my side of the room and smiled at me.

"Hey, furnace, OH CRAP I mean Bernice?" I sounded totally loopy.

"Yes, hun."

"Thanks for getting me out of shopping."

"I figured that if you were dreaming about being attacked by purse racks, you'd need a little saving." She whispered to me.

"Oh god. I was talking in my sleep again, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were." She smiled, like she heard a joke that I had missed. Great. "I heard you tell your friends that you'd be awake for a while. Would you be willing to help me out?" She asked.

"I'm not allowed to get out of bed, am I?" I questioned, confused.

"No, but this doesn't require it."

"Well then I'm at your service." I slurred.

"Good. The man on the other side of this curtain received a moderate concussion today, and he needs to stay awake."

"O…Kay? Where do I come in?"

"I need you to keep him up, dear."

"Oh, sure." I said. She smiled and dragged back my curtain.

"Bella, this is Edward. Edward, this is Bella."

I pinched my eyes closed, hoping to god that I was just hallucinating, and when I opened my eyes, I wouldn't see him lying there, looking back at me with his piercing green eyes or his ginger hair. I prayed that I would not have to suffer such mortification as keeping awake the man I'd put into a concussion. I beseeched all that was above me that when I opened my eyes, I'd be at home, in my bed, waking up from this nightmare.

I opened my eyes and sighed. No such luck.

He was still there, staring at me, a bemused expression dancing across his flawless features. His eyes glittered brightly, and a prefect eyebrow perked up on his forehead.

"Well hello." He said, his voice a symphony of tones, all coming together to make a single, beautiful sound. Well, at least there was no doubt that he recognized me. Bernice looked back an forth between us.

"You two know each other?" She asked.

"You could say that." He chuckled, a melodious sound. She looked confused for a moment, then gave up, rolling her eyes.

"Alright Bella, now Edward here is absolutely under no circumstances allowed to sleep. Do you understand?" She instructed.

"Got it." I said, thankful for the opportunity to escape his stare.

"Dr. Cullen should be in in a few minutes to check on you both." She said as she left the room. I turned back to him, smiling sheepishly.

"Uh…hey." _Wow. Such wit. Brilliant, Bella. Simply brilliant. _I thought to myself.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" He asked me. I'd been averting his gaze, trying to avoid getting trapped again. But, now that he was talking to me, I felt uncouth avoiding him. I looked into his eyes, and was instantly trapped again.

"I've been better." I mumbled. "And yourself?"

"Aside from the pounding headache and the slight bleeding in my brain from a closed head injury, I've never been better." He joked.

"I'm really sorry about that. Sometimes I'm a little clumsy." I mumbled.

"A little?!" He laughed, then winced when the sound got too loud. "You could've killed me."

"Oh, great. A comedian." I grumbled. "Maybe I should have just left you on the street, then."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'll stop. New topic. What is your full name?" The smile he threw me was perfectly imperfect, crooked to the side and flashing his luminously white teeth. I sighed. Could he be any more flawless?

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan. But I go by Bella."

"Well, it's nice to formally meet you, Ms. Isabella Marie Swan." he said in a jokingly haughty tone. "My name is Edward Anthony Masen."

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Masen." I replied, lifting my nose in the air to appear arrogant. "I'd come and shake your hand, but I am slightly incapacitated at the moment."

He laughed, the sound striking the perfect chord. "And what do you do for a living, Miss Swan? And it is Miss, yes?"

"Yes, it is Miss, and I am a lawyer."

"Perfect. I'm going to need a lawyer when I sue you." He joked.

I frowned. "And what is it that you do? I'd try to subtly ask your marital status, but, unfortunately for me, the title Mister gives nothing away."

He chuckled again. "I am a pianist, and I am not married or currently seeing anyone."

"Good to know."

* * *

**OK, so, I know you're all going "What? That's it?" **

**And for now, the answer is yes. **

**BUT!**

**That is only because I wanted to do the collision and the hospital from Edward's point of view before I got too far in Bella's. **

**So relax. The next half of this chapter should be up by tomorrow, at the latest. I'm literally going to start writing it as soon as I get this chapter out. Which means, but the time you read this, I should be about a page or so in. YAY!**

**Reviews are love. Please share. **

**RANDOM SONG CHOICES  
****Deny - Default  
****Fully Alive - Flyleaf  
****Best Days - Graham Colton**


	4. You'll Die At The Hospital: Edward's POV

**DISCLAIMER- Nope. Not mine**

**A/N- So, this is "All The Way To The Hospital" from Edward's perspective. YAY! I get to write as Edward!**

**And, yeah. I know it's Saturday, and I promised Friday. But I had plans last night that started earlier than I'd anticipated.**

THERE'S A NEW POLL. PLEASE VOTE! IT'S ABOUT THIS STORY'S NAME!

"**Nice to know you, goodbye."**

* * *

Great, another one of Jasper's ridiculous art shows. It wasn't that I had a problem with the art show itself, it's simply that Jasper's work is far above most of the other artists here. He had some cockamamie idea about "Keeping the art below the radar."

Not that he was doing a particularly good job of it. His paintings were hanging in quite a few important places, the most prestigious of which was the Detroit Institute of Art. They'd been running an "up and coming" exhibit, and so many people had questioned about his picture that it became a permanent fixture on the museum wall. This particular show, however, was at the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

I glanced down at my Blackberry, checking the latest text message from Riley, my agent. I had a concert next Friday, and then I was scheduled to meet Timbaland in the Midtown recording studio the following morning. I sighed and smiled. At least I was actually making it.

Unfortunately, I was too engrossed in my cell phone to notice a petite, raven haired girl and her brunette companion. We slammed into each other head on. I landed flat on my back, and my head connected with the cement in a manor that could only be described as excruciating, knocking me out cold.

* * *

I heard a voice, breaking through the last of the fog in my mind. "He's breathing, right?"

I felt something warm on the side of my head and felt warm breath on my face. "Yes, he's breathing."

She sat back up and ran her hand over my screaming scalp, running her fingers gingerly over my head. I figured that now was a better time than never to speak.

"Not that I mind, or anything, but where exactly are we going?" My voiced vibrated my teeth and sent shockwaves of pain through my head. I kept my eyes closed, hoping that I wouldn't have to open them to the light of the mid-day light.

"The hospital." The girl said loudly. Or maybe it just seemed loud to me.

"Not so loud, please. I have got a splitting headache. What happened?" I asked, reaching up to rub my sore head.

"It was my fault." She whispered for me now. "I wasn't watching where I was going, and I sort of slammed into you."

"I'll say. You two collided so hard that it sounded like two boulders smashing together" Said the tiny woman in the front seat.

The next thing I knew, the doors of the car were flying open and a man was yelling. I flinched hard, and felt myself being lifted onto a gurney and pushed inside. Vaguely, I registered a loud scream from the direction I'd just come, but I was in too much pain to care

* * *

After triage, Bernice paged Carlisle to tell him that I was in his hospital. Carlisle Cullen was the head of internal medicine at the Mount Sinai Medical Center, and a close personal friend. He and his wife Esme were the ones that encouraged me to audition for the Philharmonic. Now he was beaming rays of radiation into my head to look for cracks in my skull.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, laughing.

"I slammed in to some girl on the street. When we hit, I fell. End of story."

"You were looking at your Blackberry again, weren't you?" He said. Sadly, I'd walked into many things while trying to text. I could play the most complex of piano pieces, but I could somehow not master the act of texting and walking at the same time.

"You know, I don't really need your shit right now, Carl." I said with a vindictive grin. Carlisle absolutely hated the name Carl, so I used it whenever possible.

"Well, Edward," He said, his voice much louder than before, not that I didn't deserve it. "You seem to have a moderate concussion, and we're going to have to keep you here overnight for observation and to keep you awake, alright."

"I understand. That will be fine. So," I said, switching gears. "How's Esme?"

"She's getting tired. Her belly is finally starting to show, which she is ecstatic about. But it's wearing on her body."** (A/N- I love Esme, and I think that she deserves to have a baby. If you don't like it, you can just shove it, Kay?)**

"How far along is she again?" I asked. I knew the answer, but I also knew how much Carlisle loved to talk about it. They'd been trying since they'd gotten married three years ago, and were on the verge of giving up when it happened. And, since my hospital stay would more than likely be comped, I figured that I could at least make it worth his while.

"Five months. It took a remarkably long time for her to show, especially considering she's got a pair in there." He smiled brightly at me as he helped me back into my wheelchair. When I arrived in my room, I realized that it was not empty. I could hear mumbling from the other patient, and I looked away out of courtesy. I climbed into my bed and looked over at Carlisle.

"You're going to have to stay awake, even though I know how badly you want to sleep. And this isn't a suggestion." He said meaningfully.

"Not even a little nap?" I frowned.

"Not unless you'd like to take the chance of not waking up." he said as he handed me the remote. "Find some action movie on TV or something. I'll be back when I'm finished with rounds." I nodded as he pulled my half of the privacy curtain around it's track then went to speak to the other occupant of the room.

I was about an hour into The Fantastic Four when I heard more mumbling. At first I tried to ignore it, as it was none of my business. But after a few minutes, I realized what she was saying was probably more interesting that a movie I'd seen eight times.

"No, Alice." The feminine voice drifted around the room. "I'm serious. No more."

I waited for this 'Alice' person to reply, but I heard only the first voice.

"Alice, I'd rather cut my toes off with a plastic spork than go to another store." She mumbled. I snorted back laughter. She may have been crazy, but at least she was entertaining.

"I want to dance, Emmett." She said a few moments later. "No. That Ice Cube song."

I waited for his imaginary reply.

"No, the 'You can do it put your back into it' one. You know, 'I've got dick for days, you've got ass for weeks'?"

This time I couldn't hold my laughter. I suppressed it as quickly as I could, but there was no way she didn't hear me. I heard the bed squeak, and I half expected her to rip back the curtain and yell at me. Instead, I heard to deep breaths. And then a little snore.

She was asleep?

"Miss?" I said quietly. "Can you hear me?"

No reply.

"Miss?" I said, a little louder. Still no reply. Maybe she was asleep. I'd always heard of people talking in their sleep, but I'd never witnessed it until now.

"Alice, put the flyswatter down. No, I don't want pancakes. Or rice cakes. Or patty cakes. NO CAKE!" Her voice rang loudly in my ears, and my laughing brought with it a pounding sensation in my brain, but I endured.

After another hour or so, I heard two people enter the room, and man and a woman by the sound of their voices.

"She hit that guy really hard." The woman said.

"Sounds like it, if he passed out." A deep voice replied.

"Seriously Emmett. With all of the cracking that happened when they hit the ground, I could've sworn that someone had a set of castanets. His head, her butt, it was like stepping on twigs in the forest."

"Nice, Alice." The man replied.

Well, I now had two new developments. The Alice and Emmett of the woman's dream's were here, and she was the one that I had collided with on the street.

The pair stayed in the room, chuckling outwardly when she spoke, while I stifled my own laughter.

"Jacob." I heard the woman say. "No, I want to go to our place."

"Oh shit. Emmett, get over here." The voice I now knew to be Alice's said. "Here it comes. We need to sing to her."

"Sing?" Emmett's deep voice sounded horrified. "We're trying to get her to NOT have nightmares, Alice."

"Now is definitely not the time for jokes, Emmett. I hope you know the words to 'Iris'."

"That Goo Goo Dolls song?" He asked.

"So far it's been working. Just do it, OK?" She snapped.

"And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't thing that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am." They sang together. Alice's voice was beautiful. Emmett's, however, was a tad, shall I say rough?

And, apparently, I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Jacob." The sleepy voice murmured. "Do you hear dogs?"

"It's working. Sing louder, Emmett."

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive." Emmett crooned.

"Aw, Alice! Can we get a puppy? Please?" The woman begged. I heard Alice sigh and a body collapse on the sofa.

"Crisis averted." she said quietly. "I want to talk to her nurse. Come on." Alice and Emmett found Bernice in the hallway.

"Well, do you know when she'll be awake?" Alice's voice came back through the door and Bernice came in to check on us.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't. She was in a lot of pain, so Dr. Cullen put her under sedation for her X-ray. When she wakes up, I'll come and find you." She explained in her 'I'm getting annoyed but am not allowed to show it' tone.

"Man, Alice. Keep your pants on." Emmett said, forcing me to bite my lip hard to keep from laughing out loud.

"Yeah. Who knows what'll happen if she takes her pants off." I heard the woman's voice, clearer now. A scuffling sound followed, then a small whoosh of breath.

"Easy, girl. She's got a fractured tailbone, and I don't think that she really needs you hopping around on her bed, even if you're only 90lbs." Emmett scolded Alice.

"He's right," I heard Bernice again. "You're going to take it VERY easy on Bella for the next three weeks."

"THREE WEEKS?" Alice voice could have, at that point, been equated to running the side of my head against a sharp cheese grater, with the pain it caused.

"Yes, three weeks. One week of bed rest, then two weeks of absolutely no strenuous activity."

"Strenuous activity wouldn't include shopping, would it?" Alice asked, quieter now. That must have been what she was talking about.

"Well, grocery shopping, no. But no four hour excursions through the mall. Also no riding bikes, running, jumping on trampolines, rollerblading, fighting, or anything of the sort. And no sex." I was the slightest bit taken aback. Bernice was usually very quiet and well mannered.

"OK. Got it." The woman said quickly.

"Good. I'll page Dr. Cullen to let him know you're awake. It's a little late to release you tonight, so you'll probably be sprung in the morning." I could hear Bernice's foot steps coming around to my side of the room. She pulled back the curtain as she walked past it.

"How are you feeling, honey?" She asked in a mothering tone.

"Like I smashed my head into the concrete." I smiled. She took to examining the back of my head while I listened to the conversation going on on the other side of the room.

"Thanks. We'll be back in the morning to get you, alright?" I heard Emmett say. She bid her friends goodnight and giggled quietly. Bernice turned to me.

"How are you doing staying awake?" She asked.

"Alright." I said, then yawned hugely.

She grinned at me. "Yeah, I'll bet. Hold on. I'll see if I can get some help for you." She said as she walked back to the other side of the curtain.

"Hey, furnace, OH CRAP I mean Bernice?" I heard her say. Furnace?

"Yes, hun." Bernice replied cordially.

"Thanks for getting me out of shopping." I tried not to laugh at the sound of her extremely gracious voice.

"I figured that if you were dreaming about being attacked by purse racks, you'd need a little saving." Bernice said.

"Oh god. I was talking in my sleep again, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were. I heard you tell your friends that you'd be awake for a while. Would you be willing to help me out?" Bernice asked.

"I'm not allowed to get out of bed, am I?" She sounded puzzled.

"No, but this doesn't require it." Bernice said. I realized her plan, and was about to tell her that it wasn't necessary when the girl replied.

"Well then I'm at your service." I heard her say.

"Good. The man on the other side of this curtain received a moderate concussion today, and he needs to stay awake." This was going to be embarrassing, I could already tell.

"O…Kay? Where do I come in?" She asked.

"I need you to keep him up, dear."

"Oh, sure." She said.

Suddenly, the curtain separating us was no more. I looked over to see a breathtaking girl in a grey hospital gown looking back at me. Her face was soft and pale, with full lips and a small, pert nose. Her deep mahogany hair flowed down, curling past her shoulders, where it settled on her chest. Her eyes were a deep, rich brown that sparkled, even under the ugly florescent hospital lights. They squinted for a moment, studying my face. Then, they grew amazingly wide and a deep cherry blush spread across her face as she recognized me.

I recognized her as well. Not from our collision, but from the night before, at the restaurant that I'd been at with Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper. We always went to the restaurant that Rosalie, Jasper's half sister, worked at **(A/N- I know, the whole things seems to be a little too "Six degrees of separation" with how they're all related and whatnot, but I like how it worked out, so whateva.) **for our weekly dinners. I'd seen her sitting with a hulk of a man, who Esme had informed me was the running back for the New York Giants, Emmett McCarty, and a tiny woman with a short, wild haircut. I'd approached Emmett after she and whom I could only assume was Alice went outside to ask if they were together. When he had told me that they were not, I'd sent her a drink.

I was pulled out of my internal monologue by Bernice's voice. "Bella, this is Edward. Edward, this is Bella."

She looked back at me and clamped her eyes shut for a moment. She took a big breath in, opened her eyes, and let it whoosh out.

"Well hello." I said to her, making it clear that I knew who she was. Bernice looked confused.

"You two know each other?" She asked.

"You could say that." I laughed. She rolled her eyes, then turned to Bella.

"Alright Bella, now Edward here is absolutely under no circumstances allowed to sleep. Do you understand?" She instructed.

"Got it." she said, looking up at her.

"Dr. Cullen should be in in a few minutes to check on you both." Bernice said over her shoulder as she left. I looked over at her, and she returned my gaze.

"Uh…hey." She said quietly, the blush renewing itself.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" I asked politely.

"I've been better. And yourself?" She said.

"Aside from the pounding headache and the slight bleeding in my brain from a closed head injury, I've never been better." I chuckled as she blanched.

"I'm really sorry about that. Sometimes I'm a little clumsy." She looked down at her lap for a moment, then looked back to me.

"A little?!" I said, wincing when my voice came out louder than intended. "You could've killed me."

"Oh, great. A comedian. Maybe I should have just left you on the street, then." She said sarcastically.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'll stop. New topic. What is your full name?" I smiled at her, hoping that I hadn't offended her. She looked dazed for a moment, then spoke.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan. But I go by Bella."

"Well, it's nice to formally meet you, Ms. Isabella Marie Swan. My name is Edward Anthony Masen." I said, my tone formal and flat.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Masen. I'd come and shake your hand, but I am slightly incapacitated at the moment." She said, lifter her nose into the air, playing along.

"And what do you do for a living, Miss Swan? And it is Miss, yes?" I went for the whole 'Two birds, one stone' approach.

"Yes, it is Miss, and I am a lawyer."

_SCORE! _I thought, then scolded myself for sounding like a horny frat boy.

"Perfect. I'm going to need a lawyer when I sue you." I said aloud.

A small frown pulled at her lips, pulling the corners down. "And what is it that you do? I'd try to subtly ask your marital status, but, unfortunately for me, the title Mister gives nothing away."

Apparently I hadn't been as subtle as I had intended. Oh well. It got the job done. "I am a pianist, and I am not married or currently seeing anyone."

"Good to know." She said.

We spend the next few hours talking about her, her hobbies, her job, her childhood, her friends. I didn't broach the 'old flame' subject, sensing something wrong with the topic anytime we ever ventured close.

I found that she was, in fact, friends with Emmett McCarty and his sister Alice Brandon. She loved working at the law firm, not that she'd gotten any high profile cases as of yet. She'd always wanted a dog, but felt that she never had the time. She loved to read, the newspaper, books, anything with intellectual value. She seemed generally well adjusted, if not the slightest bit fragile.

When she'd finally fallen back to sleep, I called Carlisle. When he entered, he saw her sleeping form and smiled.

"She's something, isn't she?" He said.

"Yes, she is. Do you know her?" I asked, confused by his tone.

"Well, Bella is what we like to call around here a 'frequent flyer'." He explained. "She's always falling down, hurting herself. She hasn't been in in a few weeks, though. Not since…" He trailed of and frowned.

"Not since…" I repeated expectantly.

"Not since her boyfriend was brought here after he got shot. He was a DOA, and she was there when it happened."

I looked over at Bella, studying her face in a new light now. I was glad that she was not awake to see my initial reaction, one of pity and grief. Such a beautiful girl shouldn't have to endure such pain.

Wait, what the hell? I'd met her less than twenty four hours ago, and I already wanted to protect her?

I tried to write it off as genuine human nature, saying that I felt that way about most people.

But I could only fool myself for so long. There was something special about this Bella Swan, and I wanted more than anything to find out what it is.

* * *

**OK, all done. It's pretty long, too. 11 pages!**

**Whoot!**

**And don't worry. This isn't going to be one of those "Oh we just me but I already love you" stories. Accept for Alice. But that's cause she's just like that. Haha**

**AGAIN, PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL. I'll grovel! And if you do, I'll send you a snippet of next chapter. (Just PM me or review for it, Kay? If you're going the review route, make sure to mention it in there.)**

**That little purple button down there has been feeling a little neglected. So, if you wouldn't mind giving it a little attention, I'd really appreciate it. Kaythanksbyeiloveyou**

**RANDOM SONG CHOICES**

**You Can Do It - Ice Cube (I know, you're probably going 'Hip hop? Que pasa?' and it's simply because this song is awesome to dance to. Seriously.)  
****Hey Mister - Custom (Yay for dirty lyrics!)  
****Heart Shaped Box - Nirvana (Guitar Hero, anyone?)**


	5. If It's Not Too Late For Coffee

**DISCLAIMER- I hate these. Like a lot. No, Twilight is not mine, nor will it ever be mine, unless…well, no. Nevermind that idea. It'll never happen.**

**A/N- Well, I'm stuck at work (alone. In a funeral home. Yes, I work in a funeral home. It's a weird story, so lets not worry about it now, eh.) until 8 tonight (It's 3:41 as of right now) And my notebook will all of my NJFD stuff in it is at home (Though I did just have a breakthrough with that story last night, so cool beans for that). So, we're going with this story instead. **

**And I know you're all used to my little italicized re-intro to the story, but this chapter starts in Bella's POV, and since last chapter was Edward, I couldn't really quote myself, so I'm just going to do a little summarized recap, Kay?**

* * *

_Edward and Bella are in the same hospital room __**(Link of the general layout in my profile. I drew it in Paint, so sue me. Haha**__), and Bella is asked by the nurse to help keep Edward awake, due to his concussion. They talked for a few hours before she fell asleep. Carlisle then explained to Edward what had happened to Jacob. _

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

I woke up to the soft murmuring of voices on the other side of my now shut curtain.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to text message and walk at the same time?" I heard a woman say.

"I know, Esme, I know. It's just that Riley gets antsy if I don't reply within five minutes, and then he starts calling." I heard Edward say.

"Yes, well, one of these days, you're going to step out in front of a car, and then our babies will have no Godfather." She said.

"You…you mean…you want me to be their Godfather?" Edward sounded stunned.

"What better man for the job?" I heard Dr. Cullen's voice reply. Apparently, Edward had forgotten to mention last night that our gorgeous doctor also happened to be a close personal friend of his.

"Wow. Thank you. That's really such an honor. I mean…wow." Edward mused. I suddenly felt intrusive listening in on such a private and happy moment, and I rolled over, trying to turn by back toward the curtain.

Bad plan. VERY bad plan.

My hip screamed in pain, which I, of course, expressed for it verbally with a grating moan.

"Excuse me." I heard Dr. Cullen say to Edward before pulling back the curtain.

"Good morning Ms. Swan. How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"A little like someone took a jackhammer to my pelvis." I replied truthfully, earning a laugh from Edward. The woman, Esme I assumed, tried to stifle her laughter, probably feeling that it was inappropriate to laugh at a strangers joke.

"Oh, shut up Edward. This whole thing is half your fault, you know," I said as Dr. Cullen flicked the next IV bag of painkiller to get it moving. "If it weren't for you, I'd probably be in my nice, warm, king sized bed at home, clutching a massive cup of coffee. But, instead, I get to be in the hospital with needles in my arms, across the room from the likes of you." I said in mock anger.

This time, Esme laughed for real, along with Edward and Dr. Cullen.

"Ah, Bella. I'm sure you could get a room transfer. I hear there's a man down in 8641 that has explosive diarrhea, if you're interested." Dr. Cullen said with a sly grin.

"Well, as long as it isn't like the diarrhea of the mouth that Edward here has, I think I may just have to take my chances." I retorted with a smile.

"My goodness Edward. I believe you've met your match." Esme giggled from next to his bed. She was a beautiful woman with caramel colored waves of hair that grazed just below her shoulders. She was slender, with a perfect hourglass figure, save a bump in the center of her torso. Her face was ovular with perfectly placed features and a bright smile.

"No," A voice came from the doorway. "Edward is destined to be alone forever, especially with the nutcases he's been dating lately." I looked over to see Alice's blonde artist, leaning against the doorframe.

"Nice, Jasper. How sweet of you to have faith in him." Esme scolded. "He'll find the right one eventually." I looked over at Edward, who was shaking his head and turning pink in embarrassment.

"Not everyone finds their soulmate as easily as you did, Ez."

"First of all, Carlisle and I both had to go through the motions, just like Edward and you do. Second of all, how many times to I have to ask you not to call me Ez? Is the –me really that difficult that you can't remember to tack it on to the end? And lastly, you have no room to talk about dating nutcases. You remember Carmen? The girl that tried to set you on fire while you were sleeping? At least Edward's never dated someone so apeshit crazy as to try and kill him!" She said, as Jasper stood there, mouth agape. She smiled smugly. "Yeah. That's what I thought."

We all stood, or sat, in silence for a moment. But, I couldn't help myself. "Ouch. That was one hot mess, right there."

Esme looked embarrassed. "Sorry, Jasper. The hormones…well…you know."

Jasper laughed heartily. "It's fine, EsME." He turned to me. "You look really familiar. Have I met you before?"

"Only for a minute. It was a couple days ago. You gave my friend Alice a light." I explained to him. He nodded and smiled dreamily.

"Oh yeah. Alice. How is she?"

"Wait," Edward said to me from his bed. "You're friends with the infamous Alice?"

"Yes?" I said. Infamous? What for?

"I've never seen Jasper paint a picture so fast in his life." Edward said, laughing. "Did you sell it yesterday?" He asked him.

Jasper looked over at me and we exchanged knowing smiles. "Yeah, I did. Oh, and Andretti said she'd be over soon. She got stuck in traffic."

"You know, boys, she probably doesn't appreciate being called that." Esme said in a motherly tone.

"She doesn't mind, honest." Jasper said quickly, probably to avoid her launch into another tirade.

They started chatting about other friends, and I took the opportunity to grab my palm pilot to check my schedule for the next few weeks. I had a meeting tomorrow afternoon that I'd definitely be canceling, and a few spotty events here and there that I'd have to pass up, but I seemed generally in the clear. That was, until I looked to the first day after my 'take it easy' period was over.

Emmett's birthday. Most specifically, his surprise birthday party.

We'd already gotten the guest list squared away, the invites mailed to all of his famous friends. We were still waiting for the RSVP's of Diddy and Paris Hilton, but Jay-Z and Beyonce, Snoop Dogg, Lindsey Lohan, Chris Brown, and Johnny Rzeznik and the rest of the Goo Goo Dolls were already on the list. We'd booked the most excusive club and had already hired a caterer, but I knew that Alice was far from finished. And I also knew that even if she had to push me through the mall in a wheelchair, I would have a new dress for that party. Hopefully, though, I could convince Dr. Cullen to tell her that I was not allowed to wear heels to the party.

"Knock knock." I heard a feminine voice from the doorway. I looked up to see the waitress from the other night step through the door, smiling at the group across the room. The one Emmett had been talking about non-stop. Hmm. Maybe this could work to my advantage.

"Hey there Andretti." Edward smiled at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey Eddiepants." She smiled back with vindictive satisfaction as his face contorted.

"See! I told you boys that she didn't like that name!" Esme said triumphantly. "Hello Rosalie."

"Hey Esme. How are we feeling today?" She asked, motioning toward her protruding tummy.

"A little tired. And a little crabby." She said, showing a small space between her fingers to illustrate the amount. Edward, who was positioned in a way that made it so that she could not see him, spread his hands as wide as they could go and mouthed _'This crabby.' _

Rosalie nodded subtly and bit back a giggle while Carlisle, who had seen the display, reached out and punched Edward gently on the arm. I turned my head, trying not to giggle, but failed as one escaped. Rosalie turned to me, looked me over for a moment, and started to speak.

"Do I-" She managed to get out before Jasper spoke.

"She was at the restaurant the night we were. She's Edward's Cosmopolitan girl." He explained. I looked over at Edward, who was now hanging his head, trying his damndest to ignore my glance. I looked back at Rosalie, who was now grinning widely.

"Well, if this isn't the weirdest coincidence in the entire world…" She mused.

"Yes. How bizarre." Esme agreed, a mischievous smile playing at her lips. "Come dear. You must be tired after working such a long shift."

Carlisle nodded. "That's true. I'll see you later, Edward. Have a nice day Bella."

"Thanks Dr. Cullen." I smiled, lifting my hand to wave.

"Dr. Cullen?" Rosalie laughed. "God that sounds weird."

He smiled, then looked at me. "You may call me Carlisle if you'd like, from now on."

"Or Car-weasel as he has come to be known as." Jasper said, laughing.

I looked from him to Dr. Cullen. "Carlisle it is." I said.

"Thank you." He said to me. "And you guys need to work on finding better nicknames, because the ones that you're working with now are horrible."

Esme giggled and dragged him out the door as Rosalie turned to me again with wide eyes. "Oh my god! You're that girl that was friends with Emmett McCarty, right?! I totally just remembered that!"

"EHMIGOD!" Jasper squealed. "LIKE NO WAY!"

Edward winced while he laughed. "Could we take it down a notch, or six?" He said, rubbing his temple.

Rosalie leveled a glare that could have melted the scales off of a lizard at Jasper. "Oh, shut your mouth. You spazzed right when you can back inside after your cigarette and went home to paint a picture of some little 'wood nymph'." She made air quotes with her fingers.

Jasper's eyes flashed as he spoke. "Yeah, well at least I didn't go and practically flash some guy because he's some famous football player, and then talk about him non-stop afterwards."

"EXCUSE ME?!" She yelled. "He happens to have one of the best records in the NFL, and he's been my favorite player since he joined the team!"

"Oh god would you two shut up!" Edward said as Jasper opened his mouth to retort. He looked over at me. "I apologize for their behavior. Normally they'd be wearing their shock collars by now to keep the BARKING to a minimum."

"Barking, eh?" Rosalie turned to him and smiled maliciously. "Would you care to share what you said about her?" she stabbed a finger in my direction.

Edward's brow furrowed as I blushed a special shade of raspberry. "Alright. Point taken."

We all sat in silence, Jasper and Rosalie fuming while Edward shook his head in embarrassment. I thought about what they'd been saying, and an idea dawned on me.

"Uhm, Rosalie?" I said quietly. She turned to me, her eyes still narrowed in the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-and-make-it-look-like-an-accident' kind of way. I felt my eyes widen, and I watched her expression change quickly.

"Sorry about that." She smiled sheepishly. "What's your name again?"

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"OK. What's up, Bella."

"Well, I couldn't help but overhearing what you said about Emmett just a minute ago." I said, causing her to hang her head in shame.

"Uhm…yeah…"

"Alice and I are throwing him surprise party for his birthday, and I wondered if maybe you'd like to come. I think Emmett would really enjoy it."

"Really?" She asked, her smiled stretching from ear to ear. "Please tell me this isn't some sick joke."

"No, it's not. He's been talking about you too." I added, making her blush a light pink. "In fact, I think you should all come. The party's going to be huge."

"I'm in." Rosalie said quickly, with Jasper and Emmett nodding in the background. Who doesn't love a massive party?

Just as I finished giving them the details, my cell phone rang.

"It's the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin that body  
got every man in here wishin  
Sippin on coke and rum  
I'm like so what I'm drunk  
It's the freakin weekend baby  
I'm about to have me some fun."

"Hey Emmett." I said. Emmett loved to play this song on Friday's when we were on our way out to clubs and sing every word.

"Hey. Alice and I are on our way up. What's the number again?"

"8918."

"OK. See you seen." He said before hanging up. I looked over at Rosalie.

"So, I know how rude this is going to sound, but let me explain first, OK?" I said quickly. She nodded, so I continued. "Would you mind leaving? I want you being at the party to be a surprise, and I don't want him so see you beforehand."

She nodded again, but frowned a little. "He's on his way up?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"And I won't see him again until the party?" She sounded disappointed.

"If you leave right now, I promise that I'll bring him to the restaurant at least once, OK?" I said, rushed. She grinned and grabbed her purse off of Edward's bed.

"See ya! I get your number from Edward so we can talk times and stuff!" She called over her shoulder as she headed out the door. I looked from the door to Edward, who was looking at me with a sheepish smile.

"Leave it to Rosie to make things awkward right before she leaves the room." Jasper laughed. I shrugged my shoulders and chuckled as I reached into my purse for my card. I heard Emmett's tenor and Alice's soprano from the hallway and smiled. Jasper grinned a little and walked back toward the wall, leaning against it. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed.

"You know how sexy that looks, don't you?" I said, not that it was a question.

"That's the idea." he said as Alice and Emmett entered the room. Emmett walked over to me immediately, but Alice froze in the doorway.

"Of all the gin joints in the all the towns in all the world…" He said, smiling at her.

"I had to walk in to yours." Alice grinned back, her eyes glazing over. Oh, great. I knew that look.

Sa-Woon!

Not that Jasper was helping, quoting Casablanca like that. He was one smooth operator.

"Hey Alice?" I said, "Would you mind going down to the cafeteria and getting me a coffee?"

"Yeah! Me too please." Emmett asked.

"I'll go with you," Jasper volunteered. "Coffee does sound very good right now." He said, walking with Alice into the hallway. After a few minutes, Emmett turned to me and frowned.

"I'm not so sure about that guy." He said, his brow furrowing.

"If I may," Edward said, drawing our attention. "I'd like to just say that I've never seen Jasper behave this way before. Something's different this time."

"What exactly do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper is normally very shy, particularly around women. Andretti and I have a theory about that."

We waited expectantly.

"There was this girl, Jessica, and he was completely head over heels." He said, "I never really liked her, but she made Jasper happy, so I left it alone. The night after Jasper went out ring shopping, he came home to find her in their bed with his art manager, Tyler. For a while, he stopped painting, and when he started again, it was like Picasso's blue period all over again. Our entire house was painted different shades of blue for a year. It was miserable."

"And…?"

"And this is the first time I've actually seen him look at a woman like that in almost three years."

* * *

MEANWHILE…ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

Jasper and I stepped into the elevator, and in the most clichéd moment of my entire twenty two year life, we reached for the button at the same time. Our fingers touched, and we both turned at the same moment to look at each other. Intense was an understatement, and my heart skipped a beat. Then, of course, I realized exactly ridiculous the whole event was, and I started to giggle. I could see him try to suppress his laughter, biting his bottom lip before finally giving up and laughing along with me.

When we reached the cafeteria, I grabbed a fistful of sugar packets and a few creamers before leading the way back to the room, sprinting from the elevator to the door, leaving Jasper behind. I could hear Bella's roommate talking, and I set my cups down to listen.

"…never really liked her, but she made Jasper happy, so I left it alone. The night after Jasper went out ring shopping, he came home to find her in their bed with his art manager, Tyler." He said. I looked back at the approaching Jasper with sad eyes. He reached the door and was about to step inside when I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. I wanted to hear the rest.

"For a while, he stopped painting, and when he started again, it was like Picasso's blue period all over again. Our entire house was painted different shades of blue for a year. It was miserable." Edward said. I looked up at Jasper, who had a sad look in his eye.

"And?" I heard Bella say.

"And this is the first time I've actually seen him look at a woman like that in almost three years."

When I looked up into Jasper's face, he was watching me, probably gauging my reaction. So I did what I thought was right for the situation.

With the hand that was still wrapped up in the fabric of his tee-shirt, I pulled him toward me. My free hand looped up, curling around his neck as I pulled him down to me. The instant our lips touched, I felt as if I'd caught on fire. I kissed him in earnest, and for a moment. But, suddenly, he pulled back.

"Wait, Alice." He said, his voice strained for breath. "This isn't what I was looking for. I'm no charity case. I don't want pity kisses."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that I don't do charity, huh?" I smiled as I dragged him back to my level to kiss him senseless.

**Aw, YAY! One couple down, two to go!**

**I am concerned though, that this happened a little soon. **

**Then again, Alice was Jasper's muse, and that's a seriously powerful connection. **

**You could review and tell me what you think, if you wanted. **

**I'm shooting for at least 15. As soon as I get 15, I'll update, Mkay?**

**Kaythanksloveyoualotbubye**

**RANDOM SONG CHOICES**

**Innocent - Our Lady Peace  
****Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too - Say Anything  
****Insurance? - The Higher**


	6. I Am Folded, And Unfolded, And Unfolding

**DISCLAIMER- No, no, no, for the last time, no. Twilight does not belong to me. **

**A/N- I tried. I tried so hard to stay away. But, after buying Eclipse Special Edition and The Host (which I finished in less than 24 hours. Yeah, I'm bragging. Oh, and if you haven't read it, it is spectacular. Awe inspiring, really.) the ideas started flowing and I couldn't get them to stop. **

**You may notice, in just a moment, that I use the song Colorblind by The Counting Crows. Now, not only is that song from one of the best movies ever (Cruel Intentions), but I think that it is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G for this story. Seriously, if you don't have it downloaded already, DO IT. **

_The instant our lips touched, I felt as if I'd caught on fire. I kissed him in earnest, and for a moment. But, suddenly, he pulled back._

"_Wait, Alice." He said, his voice strained for breath. "This isn't what I was looking for. I'm no charity case. I don't want pity kisses."_

"_Well, then I guess it's a good thing that I don't do charity, huh?" I smiled as I dragged him back to my level to kiss him senseless._

**THE NEXT MORNING**

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

As I collected my things from beside my bed, flowers and such, I heard Bella's soft murmuring.

"Jake. Don't." She slurred in her sleep.

I'd heard one of Bella's night terrors from the trauma of her incident, and, frankly, they scared me. She screamed at the top of her lungs for as long as it took to draw the attention of the nurse, who would run in and calm her with either words or drugs. The only time I'd ever seen her sleep through the dream was the time that her friends had sang to her.

I stepped to her bedside, listening to the whimpering as it grew louder. The dream was progressing, so I decided to act.

"Bella. Listen to me." I said quietly in her ear. "It's OK. Everything is OK."

She whined a little in response, and her face wrinkled as she slipped deeper.

"Shit." I said under my breath. I didn't know the words to the song they'd sang before so I went with a piano ballad that I knew.

"I am colorblind,  
Coffee black and egg white,  
Pull me out from inside,  
I am ready,  
I am ready,  
I am ready,  
I am fine."

Bella's shifting slowed, the sobs dimming, but I could tell that she wasn't out of the woods yet.

"I am covered in skin,  
No one gets to come in,  
Pull me out from inside,  
I am folded,  
And unfolded,  
And unfolding,  
I am colorblind."

Her eyelids fluttered, and the machine next to her bed that monitored her pulse slowed to a normal pace. I smiled triumphantly, patting her hand gently before propping a piece of paper with my number scrawled on it on her bedside table and leaving the room.

* * *

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

When I awoke, I could hear heavy snoring from the bed across the room. I looked over, expecting to see a noisy Edward dozing, but instead found someone else. But, rather than another person in a hospital gown like my own, I saw a massive man curled up in the freshened bed dressed in a very tight black shirt.

Emmett.

I should have known the sound of his snoring, as it was something so loud, very few that had ever heard it would ever be the same. But still, expecting to see Edward and finding the colossal Emmett in his place was slightly comical.

"The clowns are coming…" I whispered in a breathy voice. "Sharp teeth…blood for face paint…"

Emmett squirmed in the bed, but didn't wake, so I decided to kick it up a notch.

"Elephant ears…Carnies…balloons." I said with increasing volume, watching Emmett twitch harder and harder with every word.

"Funnel cake…tickets…TILT-A-WHIRL!" I shouted, causing Emmett to sit up bolt straight.

"NOT THE TILT-A-HURL!" He sat up, looking around wildly as I launched into gales of loud laughter. His eyes settled on me, then narrowed into slits.

"Isabella Swan, that was horrible. How could you do that to me?!" He asked.

"How could you pass out in a hospital bed that isn't yours?" I retorted.

"Well, actually, I was going to pay to keep your room private for the rest of your stay. You know, they to make it easier on you? But now, I'm pretty sure I'm asking the R.N. to get Mr. Explosive Diarrhea in here stat." He challenged, waggling his eyebrows.

"Emmett, what did I tell you about threatening people before 10am?" Alice said, walking in with Dr. Cullen. Emmett pouted for a moment, then hopped out of the bed.

"Actually, Mr. McCarty, that won't be a possibility. Bella's going to be released today." Carlisle said. "As long as you promise to stay off your feet for the next four days, you should be up and about in no time."

"Four days? I thought you said three weeks." I said, panicking a little. The thought of shopping with Alice in my state could strike terror into the bravest of men.

"In four days, you'll be allowed out of bed. After that, you have two more weeks of recuperation before you'll be back to normal." He told me, smiling.

"OK. Thanks Dr. Cullen." I said, grinning back.

"Ah, what did we talk about yesterday?"

"Sorry. Carlisle." I corrected, earning a sideways glance from Alice. As he left the room, she turned to me.

"Well, when it rains it P.O.U.R.S doesn't it? Hot concussion guy _and_ hot doctor? My god, woman!" she giggled.

"For you information, shortstack, hot doctor has a wife. A pregnant wife."

"OK, so you're one for two. Hot concussion guy, however…" She said, trailing off as her eyes narrowed on something. She walked over to my bedside table. "LEFT YOU HIS NUMBER?!"

I blushed a vehement shade of red. "Apparently so."

Emmett strutted over to where Alice stood, taking the paper from her hand. He looked at it for a moment before looking at me. "Ohmygod girlfriend." He lisped, slacking in arm at the wrist, allowing his hand to flop over while he fanned his fingers. "He was like so hot. Like, hot with two t's. Fer Realz girl. You totally have to call him."

Alice snarled at him before turning to me. "Well, no matter how much of a tool my brother is being right now, he's right. You definitely have to call him."

Carlisle returned, saving me from responding. "OK, Bella. After you sign this, you're free to go. Oh, and before I forget, Edward wanted to make sure that you got his…" He trailed off for a moment as his eyes caught first on Emmett's flared hand to the slip of paper in the other. He arched a blonde eyebrow at me, and his lip pulled up on one side in a half-smile. "…number so you could call him about-"

The look I shot him stopped him cold.

"Right. So…ah…sign here while I go and get you a wheelchair." He said before shuffling quickly from the room.

"Well, that was weird." Emmett said as I scrawled my name on the line. "But at least you're getting numbers. God, if I could get that Rosalie girl's number, we could all go on group dates."

"Ah, You seemed to have a few holes in that plan." I told him. "First of all, I'm NOT dating yet. Second, what exactly are you going to do with Alice? And don't say you're going to set her up with another guy on the team. Need I remind you what happened the last time you did that?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you Negative Nancy, that tall gangly guy that was here last night has our little Alice's heart all aflutter, so that's taken care of."

"OK, so now there's only one hole in your plan. I'm not ready to date."

"_Yet._"

"Excuse me?"

"Those are your words, not mine, babe." He said smugly.

"What are you talking about?" I said, turning away from his to hide my angry blush.

"If I remember correctly-" He started.

"OK, shut up. I know." I grumbled.

"HA!" He exulted, pointing a finger at me.

"Way to take the high road, brother. Very mature." Alice rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder.

* * *

My four days in bed passed quickly, as I had a very large TV and a very excited Alice in my room for the duration. Alice and I planned out all of Emmett's party and called the last few guests to insure they're appearance.

"Bella?" Alice asked me after she hung up with one of the Olsen twins. Her fingers were already moving on the keypad, dialing the next number. "Would you mind if I invited Jasper to the party?"

"No, I guess not."

She grinned widely at me before returning her attention to the phone. "Hey."

It wasn't until I heard Jasper's voice again that I remembered that I'd already invited him to the party in the hospital.

"Alice-" I halted abruptly when she raised her palm in a 'stop' motion.

"So, in a couple of weeks, Bella and I are throwing Emmett a surprise party, and I was wondering if you would like to come." She said, then waited for his answer. "The twenty-third."

I waited to gauge her reaction as Jasper told her that I'd already invited him. But, instead of the giggly smile I'd expected, her face fell.

"Oh, that's alright." She sighed. "No, it's OK. I understand. It's short notice. OK. Bye."

I watched her expectantly.

"He said he's already got plans that night." She said in a small voice, her brow furrowing. I frowned too. He'd said he would come. I was about to tell Alice that when my phone rang.

Though I'd never called the number before, I had programmed it into my phone.

_**EDWARD MASEN**_

The background of my screen lit up my face in the dim light of my bedroom. Alice turned to me, and, after staring at the name for a moment longer, showed it to her. Her eyes lit up like a Lite-Brite **(Link to the old 80's commercial in my profile, in case you don't know what it is.)** as she looked back at me. I flipped the phone open, trying to ignore the rioting butterflies in my stomach.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Bella Swan?" His silky voice sounded anxious and strained.

"Yes."

"Hi. It's Edward. You're with Alice, right? If you are just say yes."

"Yes."

"OK. Do not, I repeat do NOT tell her that you invited Jasper to the party."

"Why? It really-"

"Is there any way that you can get Alice to leave the room so I can explain it to you?"

_Right, Alice leaving the room when I'm on the phone with _you_. Lets get real here. _I thought to myself. "No."

"OK. Some other time then." He told me. I'd expected him to hang up, but instead, he spoke again. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Truthfully, I've been better. But, on the bright side, I'm off of bed rest as of tomorrow. Not that I can do much anyway."

"But you can go out, yes?" I felt my insides whirl as he asked the question.

"As long as it isn't anything substantial. Being out of bed to pee has been rough enough as it is."

I clapped my hand against my forehead as soon as I finished speaking. _Being out of bed to pee?_ Are you kidding?

Edward, however, seemed to find it humorous. "Well, how does a quick breakfast sound tomorrow morning? That way, I can explain my actions." **(A/N- This one's for LaurenBTwilightFan, as she suggested a breakfast rendezvous.)**

The butterflies in my stomach suddenly turned into kick boxers, slamming against my insides, making it impossible to speak for a moment. Edward interpreted my silence as a negative response.

"Or not. It's no big deal." He said quickly. "It was just an idea."

"No," I said, finally finding my voice. "I'd love to."

"Really?" I could hear the smile in his velveteen voice.

"Yeah. Sure. Where?"

"Wherever the best place for you is. You are the one with physical limitations, after all."

"How about Morning Brite Café in Midtown?"

"Sounds perfect. Should I pick you up?"

"Yes, please."

As I gave him my address, I watched Alice literally glow with excitement. I could see the explosion of energy that waited for me as soon as I hung up the phone, which is why I was very reluctant to let Edward go.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He said.

"Yes. 8 o'clock, right?"

"Mhmm. It was good talking to you Bella. Tomorrow can't come soon enough." He said, his voice dipping just the slightest bit lower as the spoke. My insides quivered as I replied.

"Bye Edward."

"Pleasant dreams, Bella."

As I pressed the end button, I cupped my palms over my ears to protect myself from Alice's earsplitting squeal.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU HAVE A DATE TOMORROW!" Her voice shook the glass in the window frame.

"It's not a date, Alice."

"IS TOO!"

"Is not." I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"Is he picking you up?" She asked, challenging me.

"Yes."

"And did you get to choose the restaurant?"

"Now, Alice-"

"A simply yes or no will suffice, Bella."

"Well, yes, but-"

"And do you have butterflies right now?" She asked, driving a stake through her point.

"It's not a date." I grumbled, frowning.

"Well, then, if it's not a date, you won't mind me choosing what you should wear tomorrow."

Ah, she had me there. Alice had been forbidden from choosing any outfits for my dates after an unfortunate wardrobe malfunction on my first date with Jacob.

"Go right ahead." I said, leveling a look at her. She simply grinned like a Cheshire Cat before bouncing off to my closet.

* * *

**So, I know it was mostly filler. And I'm sorry about that. But, it had to be done to get to Bella and Edward's early-morning rendezvous. **

**Basically what I'm saying is that next chapter will be better. Kay?**

**Oh, and there may just be an appearance of a certain ex-manager and ex-girlfriend of Jasper's. And a little (and by little I mean huge.) surprise. I guess you'll have to see. **

**Again, sorry for the lameness, but I couldn't just be like, "Oh, by the way, Edward and Bella decided to go on a date" and start from there. **

**Iloveyoupleasereview**

**Mici**

**SONGS THAT MAY NOT BE ON YOUR PLAYLIST, BUT SHOULD BE**

**This Could Be Anywhere In The World - Alexisonfire  
****Satisfaction - Benny Bessani  
****Less Talk, More Rokk - Freezepop**

**I'd like to apologize, by the way, for the fact the my taste in music is becoming a tad obscure. **


	7. But The Kid Is Not My Son

**DISCLAIMER- For this chapter, and every one beyond this one, I'd like to say that I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended in any of my work. **

**A/N- So, here's a little math problem for you. **

**Me, plus 91-degree temperatures equals tank top. **

**Tank top plus asshole math teacher equals trip to the office for dress code violation.**

**Trip to the office plus understanding mother equals me, sitting at home in the air conditioning while everyone I know suffers**

**Me, sitting in air conditioning plus everyone at school in practice lockdown with no way to text or call me to talk equals boredom. **

**Boredom plus computer equals CHAPTER!!**

**But I digress.**

* * *

"_Well, then, if it's not a date, you won't mind me choosing what you should wear tomorrow."_

_Ah, she had me there. Alice had been forbidden from choosing any outfits for my dates after an unfortunate wardrobe malfunction on my first date with Jacob. _

"_Go right ahead." I said, leveling a look at her. She simply grinned like a Cheshire Cat before bouncing off to my closet._

After Alice left, I tried my hardest to sleep. But, instead of visions of sugarplums dancing in my head, there were visions of Edward. The way he spoke, the glint of jade in his eyes, the coppery bronze of his hair, the way he made my insides a little mushy.

Of all things that I could think of to help me fall asleep, he was not one of them.

Finally, after three hours of restlessness and two warm glasses of milk, I slid gently off my bed and to my stereo. I put in a CD that Alice had made and insisted I listen to, clicking it to the first track. When angry German rock blared from the speakers, in the same moment, I changed the song, and questioned Alice's sanity. The next song was a little calmer, but still too loud to fall asleep to.

After a great decline in hope and a great increase in pelvic pain, I finally landed on a song about 8 tracks in. It started with deep piano chords, and sounded oddly familiar. _Hell, _I thought as my eyelids fluttered closed. _At least I'll know one piano song when I talk to Edward tomorrow. _

I woke to a thundering sound on my bedroom door, followed by the loud creak of its hinges. Alice marched into my room and planted herself at the foot of my bed, tipping her toe on the wooden floor. I slammed my second pillow over my head, hoping she would disappear.

No such luck.

She flipped on the lamp beside my bed, reaching for the radio knob at the same time. A song with a pounding drumbeat started, followed by bombastic screaming.

"Come on. Up!" She said, landing on my bed hard. Or as hard as you can land on something when you way under 100lbs.

"Whattimeisit?" I mumbled groggily into my pillow.

"Six fifteen." She sang in my ear.

"Why are you here?" I said, turning to free my mouth from the sheets.

"Your non-date, of course." She said, tugging on my hand. "Come on. You need to get in the shower so I can fix your hair in time."

"Ungh." I groaned, pulling my duvet up over my head. It was silent for a moment, and at first I'd thought Alice had left.

As she ripped the duvet off the bed with a great force, I realized how cockamamie the idea was.

"There's the easy way, and the hard way." She said. "The hard way involves calling Emmett to have you dropped into a tub filled with cold water." If I didn't know her better, I would have said that she was bluffing.

After a painstaking shower, I stepped out of the bathroom to find my bed stacked with assorted pillows from throughout my home. I looked at Alice inquisitively, who simply shuffled me over to the bed and positioned me on the pillows. I was sitting at a 45 degree angle like I had been at the hospital, putting as little weight as possible on my pelvis as Alice kneeled behind me, blow dryer in hand.

An hour and a half later, I was primped and primed and ready to go.

Almost.

"Alice, there is NO WAY I'm wearing that!" I said as she showcased a deep v-neck sweater and 'you're going to have to paint them on' jeans.

"Ah, too late for that. He'll be here any minute. Go, put it on." She ushered me into the bathroom. I slid the sweater on, and then, with great care, somehow snapped myself into the jeans. I pulled my phone out of my bathrobe pocket and tried to stuff it into my pocket. The pants were so tight that when I finally slipped the phone inside, I shifted, sending the phone shooting out of my pocket like a bar of soap in someone's wet hands and clattered to the floor.

"Alice!" I shouted. "Having a little issue in here!"

She stepped through the door and looked me up and down. "I see no issue. You look hot!"

"Thanks for the ego boost, but that's not it."

"Oh?"

"I dropped my phone. I would retrieve it myself, but I'm pretty sure if I bent down in these pants, they'd split. And it would kill my pelvis." I explained.

As she stood back up and prepared to throw me a retort, the speaker next to my door squawked.

"Bella?" God, his voice sounded sexy even through the crackly speaker. Alice jogged over to the button on the wall and pressed it.

"Hey! I'll be down in a minute!" I shouted as I hobbled toward the door. He was chuckling when he replied.

"Will you make it down alright?"

"I think so, yeah. See you in a second." I said, holding the button for myself this time. I looked over at Alice, who squealed and hopped from foot to foot before gently shoving me into the elevator. As I watched the doors close, and my warped reflection replaced Alice's smiling face, I felt my pulse skitter. Each time the bell sounded, informing me of my decent, my breathing hitched a little more. By the time I touched bottom, my entire system was haywire, alive with anticipation.

Basically the way you feel on a first date.

Before I could dwell too much on that fact, the doors opened. Sucking in a deep, cleansing breath, I looked up to find Edward standing in the middle of the hallway, wearing the sexiest smile I'd seen in all of my years.

"Hey there." He said as I stepped off the elevator. "Long time no see."

"Yes, what's it been? A whole 12 hours?" I laughed.

"It seems longer to me."

I swear if my heart beat any harder, it would be like one of those cartoons where you can see it pop out of their chest. I grinned in response as we walked out into the brisk morning air. He hopped down the steps, getting all the way to the car before realizing I wasn't beside him.

"Oh, God. Sorry." He said, jogging back to me with a sheepish smile. "Can you get down OK?"

"I'm not totally sure. I haven't actually been on any steps yet." I blushed, clutching the railing. I lowered myself slowly, one foot at a time, until I reached the bottom. A little voice in the back of my mind was actually hoping I would trip, sending me sailing into Edward's outstretched arms.

The Morning Brite Café was already abuzz when we arrived. In fact, only one booth was open. Edward grinned and grabbed on to my hand.

"Come on." He said, pulling me as gently as he could toward the booth. My stomach was doing gymnastics at his touch, so I simply nodded, ignoring the quiet throb of my hips. When we reached the booth, he slid into his side then held out his other hand to me. I grabbed on, and he slowly lowered me onto the seat, minimizing the pain.

"Thanks." I said quietly, my face turning red. Whether it was from needing help or the simple contact, I could not be sure.

"No problem. I read online that the slower you do things, the easier it is on you." He smiled that perfectly crooked smile. I blushed again as the waitress appeared.

"Hey there. I'm Whitney. What can I get you two to drink?" She asked before turning to me.

"Orange juice, please."

"And for you?" She glanced at Edward.

"Coffee please."

"Alright. I'll be back in just a minute." She said, looking at me again. I smiled, self-conscious. She winked.

"My, my, Bella. I do believe that you've got yourself an admirer." Edward chuckled. **(A/N- For some reason, I could not force myself to make the waitress like Edward. Plus, this is funnier)** My face had to have been on fire for how hot it felt in that moment.

"No, I probably just remind her of someone. Or maybe I have something on my face." I ran my hand across my cheek, trying to catch some excuse for her stares in my palm. I failed.

"Bella, there's nothing on your face." Edward laughed. "I think she just finds you attractive."

"Ah jeez." I muttered under my breath as she returned with our glasses.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked me, completely ignoring Edward.

"Uh…I…Yeah. I am. How about you, Edward?" I said, hoping to remind her of his presence.

"I'm ready when you are."

"OK, then why don't you go first?" I said, stalling for something to say.

"Fine. I'll have the American Waffles, please. Hold the blueberries."

"You bet." She said flippantly. "And you?"

"Uhm…can I get scrambled eggs, please?" I said, trying to avert her gaze.

"Sure, hon. Which side do you want? It comes with hashbrowns, and you can either have bacon or sausage."

"Sausage!" I answered instantly, looking over at Edward. He was biting his lip so hard I could see that he was about to draw blood. I swung a leg under the table, connecting with his knee. He let out a sound between an 'Oof' and a laugh, then coughed to cover it up.

"Okie Dokie. I should be back in a few minutes." She said, smiling at me again before disappearing into the kitchen. As soon as the door closed behind her, Edward exploded into gales of laughter.

"So you think that's funny do you? I'm sure you don't like it when waitresses hit on you!" I said, trying not to laugh myself.

"I'm sorry." He said, still chuckling. "I've just never heard anyone so enthusiastic about sausage before."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "And what's the worst that's ever happened to you?"

"A woman at a bar once asked me if I was a police officer, because I was one of the cities finest."

"Oh, I definitely win." I laughed. He raised an eyebrow, so I continued. "A guy once came up to me in the supermarket and said 'Did you know there are 206 bones in the body?' I told him no, and he replied 'Would you like another?'"

"Oh god." Edward laughed. "What did you say?"

"Well, we were standing in the meat section, so I grabbed a big strip of babyback ribs and said 'Would you?' He ran away after that." I giggled. Edward sat back in the booth and laughed.

"Yes," he said after he caught his breath. "You win."

A few minutes later, Whitney came back with our food. She settled a plate of waffles in a sea of strawberries in front of Edward, and slid my plate slowly in front of me.

"Thank you, Whitney." Edward said pointedly. She rolled her eyes at him, shooting me one last glance before heading away from the table.

"Well, maybe I should…" Edward trailed off, his face hardening into an angry mask.

* * *

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

If there was ever a pair of faces that I did not want to see again, it was the pair two walking toward the table right now. I looked back at Bella, whose face was a mixture of disturbance and confusion.

"I'm sorry for anything that is about to happen." I said quietly to her as Jessica and Tyler stepped to the end of the table.

"Hey Edward." Jessica said quietly.

"Jessica." I said curtly. I glanced at Bella, whose eyes flashed in recognition, and then disgust. "Tyler."

Tyler nodded at me, then looked down at his shoes. We sat in awkward silence for a moment, and then Jessica looked over at Bella.

"Hi. My name is Jessica. And you are?"

"Bella."

Jessica looked taken aback by Bella's clipped tone, but recovered quickly. "Look, Edward. I need to talk to Jazz."

"And why's that?"

"Mommy?" I heard, stopping my blood cold.

A tiny girl with curly blonde hair ran up to Jessica, wrapping her arms around her thigh. "Mommy! Sandy says I can go play. Can I go?"

Jessica squatted next to her daughter and smiled. "Did she ask her mommy?"

The little girl nodded, then smiled shyly at Bella. "Hi. My name's Lana. What's your name?"

Bella's voice was soft and happy. Lana is a very pretty name. My name is Bella."

"Do you want to come play too?" Lana asked shyly. My eyes widened and I started to make an excuse for her, but Bella was faster.

"I'm sorry. I can't play today. Maybe some other time."

"Okay." She smiled at me before turning back to Jessica. "Can I go?"

"Yes, you can go." Jessica said, waving at a woman across the room with another little girl. Lana waved at Jessica then pattered over to her friend.

"How old is she?" I asked Jessica after they'd left.

"She turned two a few weeks ago."

"So, you mean…"

"I need to talk to Jasper." She repeated.

"How do you know it she isn't his." I snarled, tossing my head in Tyler's direction.

"I don't. That's the problem." Jessica told me.

"Nice. Very classy." I snapped, pulling my wallet out of my pocket. I slapped a fifty-dollar bill on the table and slid out of the booth, stepping over to Bella's side to help her out.

"Please, Edward." Jessica said, wrapping a hand around my arm. "Tell him to call me. He needs to know. _I_ need to know."

I shot her a dark look and ushered a limping Bella toward the door. "Are you OK? I'm sorry you saw that."

"I'm fine." She promised as she slid gently into the seat.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked, watching her face to gauge her reaction.

"Not unless you want to take me there." She said, and then blushed at how it sounded.

"OK, so, now that that's decided, where would you like to go?"

"I'm not really sure. My hip is a little sore." Her pink lips turned down into a pouty frown.

I was suddenly overtaken by the strongest urge to pull over to the side of the road and kiss her until we both passed out.

_WOAH._ I thought to myself_. Rewind and pause there, bro._ My mouth, however, had other plans.

"Would you like to come back to my apartment for a little while? Cause I don't know about you, but two bites of waffle didn't exactly satisfy my hunger."

"I know what you mean. I didn't even get any sausage."

_Oh good lord._

I slid into the parking space in front of my building, jogging around the car to open Bella's door for her. She hobbled slowly up the steps, into the elevator, and then to my door.

"I'm not sure what it looks like in there," I warned her. "Or if Jasper's walking around in his underoos."

"I guess we'll just have to take our chances, huh?" She laughed, following me inside.

* * *

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

We stepped into the apartment to find Jasper, in fact, sitting on the sofa in his underwear, eating a bowl of cereal. It reminded me distinctly of a scene from Big Daddy.

"Uh…Hey buddy." Edward said, drawing his attention for the TV. His eyes widened like saucers when they settled on me.

"…Hi." He said, rising from the couch. "I'll…ah…just go change."

"Yeah, you do that." Edward said, shaking with laughter. I laughed as Jasper slammed his bedroom door, muttering about phone calls and fair warning.

My eyes returned to the wall, sheathed in a projector screen. The menu of The Fast and The Furious was playing over and over from the projector, connected to an Xbox 360.

I turned to Edward, mouth agape. "Please, PLEASE tell me that you have Guitar Hero."

"Mhmm. All of them." He smiled. I stepped over to the couch, lowering myself down as slowly as I could. The pain could not be ignored, though, and I groaned loudly.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded, chewing on my lip to keep from moaning again.

"I know how this is going to sound, and I apologize in advance, but here it goes. If it's better on your hips, I have a screen on the ceiling of my bedroom for the projector."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Mr. Masen, what kind of girl do you take me for?"

"The kind that plays Guitar Hero and watches football and won't take shit from anyone." He said, making me blush. "And one that can't have sex for another two weeks."

My mouth hung open for a minute, and he reached over, slipping his hand under my chin to close it. "Catching flies?"

"How…how do you know that?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"Hospital curtains aren't soundproof." He said, stepping away from me and down the hallway. "So, are you in for a little face-off or what?"

* * *

**OK, I'm done. That's all. Or at least for now. **

**I'm asking for 15 reviews. 15 gets you another chapter, ok?**

**Have a totally awesome day!**

**Kaythanksiloveyoubye**

**Mici**

**Songs You Need To Know About**

**Before It's Too Late – The Goo Goo Dolls (I just watched Transformers for the first time. It's definitely one of my new favorite movies.)  
****You Think I Ain't Worth A Dollar, But I Feel Like A Million – Queens of the Stone Age  
****Drive - Incubus**


	8. Standing On The Beach With My Guitar

**A/N- I promised an update after 15. **

**Seeing as I got more than 30 last night alone, I figured I owed you this much. Lol. **

**Oh, and, since my lame-excuse-for-a-human-being of a little sister broke my laptop yesterday, I'm going to have to type everything on the shared computer (which means computer less time, and therefore slower updates. Sorry.) If you happen to see her, run her over with your car, mkay?**

**But back to Bella and Edward, and a possibly awkward game of bedroom Guitar Hero. **

"_The kind that plays Guitar Hero and watches football and won't take shit from anyone." He said, making me blush. "And one that can't have sex for another two weeks."_

_My mouth hung open for a minute, and he reached over, slipping his hand under my chin to close it. "Catching flies?"_

"_How…how do you know that?" I asked, finally finding my voice._

"_Hospital curtains aren't soundproof." He said, stepping away from me and down the hallway. "So, are you in for a little face-off or what?"_

* * *

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

She raised an eyebrow at me and grinned in a way that was almost superhuman it was so sexy. "You're on."

She followed me to my bedroom slowly, then shuffled past me to the bed. She turned and looked at me. "I think I'm going to need a little help laying down."

_Oh good lord. _My brain sighed

I stepped in front of her smiling. "And what is it that you'd like me to do?"

"Well Alice usually grabs onto both of my hands then lowers me real slow onto the mattress."

_Oh, COME ON! _

Great. Even my inner monologue was getting flustered.

I turned my head away, trying to hide my awkward blush as I grabbed on to her hands. Taking a painfully long time, she slowly dipped lower and lower towards my mattress. It took all of my concentration not to pull her back up to meet me.

"Edward?" she said, taking me out of my reverie. I looked down at her and she smiled.

"You're going to have to step closer or I won't make it."

_She has GOT to know what she's doing. _My mind grumbled. I ignored it and stepped closer, but only infinitesimally.

"Closer than that." She said, dropping down an inch.

I sighed and stepped as close as I could, putting a knee between her legs as she slid the last foot. She tipped her head up at me and patted the mattress beside her.

"Let's get this fired up, big guy." She laughed before turning her gaze to the ceiling.

"I'm already fired up." I said, under my breath and before I could stop myself.

"What was that?" Bella asked politely, still staring at the ceiling.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

I knew exactly what I was doing to him. But, that's what he was going to get for making that little 'no sex' joke.

The problem was, I was _trying_ to be sexy. For him, it was coming naturally. The blush on his cheeks when I'd asked him to move closer, the tiny crease of strained concentration as he lowered me, much slower than necessary, to the bed, the little flash behind his eyes when he interpreted what I'd said every which way, the way he was "already fired up."

He clapped his hands twice, and the lights snapped off, plunging the room into darkness. I chuckled as he flipped on the machine and handed me a plastic guitar before crawling into the bed next to me. My heart skipped and sputtered like a cracked CD as the mattress sagged, so I looked up at the ceiling.

"I should warn you," He said. "I'm fantastic at Guitar Hero."

"Really? And why's that?"

"It's a piano thing. Besides," He said into my ear, his warm breath on my cheek. "I've got long and nimble fingers."

_Oh good lord. _

I sucked in a broken, deep breath, my hand tightening on the neck of the guitar involuntarily. He chuckled at my response, then continued in a conversational tone. "Do you have a favorite song?"

"Have you unlocked 'Prayer of the Refugee'?"

"Of course." he said.

"Great. I pick that one." I smiled up at the ceiling, feeling his gaze on me. Seeing as Edward and I didn't know each other all that well, he wouldn't know that one of the only things I'd done for the past month while I'd been home was play Guitar Hero. I clicked my level down to 'Expert' and Edward did the same.

"Ready?" He asked, his eyes trained on the ceiling.

"I don't know." I said with a mocking sinister tone as the song started. "Are you ready to have your ass handed to you?"

He turned to look at me, his mouth hanging open. I turned quickly back to the screen and started playing, laughing as he missed the first few bars.

"So much for nimble fingers." I giggled.

"I'll show you nimble fingers." he said, stopping my heart in its tracks, and my fingers on the fret board. He laughed and began playing, hitting every note while I fumbled to get back on track.

"No fair." I grumbled.

"Fine, fine." He laughed and paused the game. "Restart. And no distractions this time."

"Distractions?" I teased. "Who's distracted?"

"I believe we both were." He laughed, restarting the song. We played for another an hour, neck and neck with our scores.

"Can we play Knights of Cydonia next?" He asked me pleadingly.

"You can. I think if I play another note I'm going to get carpel tunnel." I laughed. I pulled my hand away from the guitar and laughed as I showed it to him. "Look. I've already got "the claw" going!"

He laughed heartily as he switched the game from multiplayer to single. I looked over at him, his face a glowing blue from the TV light.

"Let's play a game." he said suddenly, making me jump a little.

"I thought we were." I laughed.

"No, another one."

"Alright. And what game is that?"

"It's called the Questions Game." He told me, still strumming the plastic guitar. "You ask a question, and I answer. I ask a question, you answer." **(A/N- For anyone going "Hey, this sounds like 'The Truth About Forever" It sort of is, but I played this game long before that book was published. And they way I played always turned out different than the way she played. The questions were dirtier. haha)**

"Ok. Clever name." I joked. "Seems simple enough."

"Oh, you think that now, but there are rules."

"Okay."

"You have to answer every question truthfully. No lying. You get one pass. If you use up your pass, but then want to use another, you have to answer the question you passed on before. If you pass on one question, and won't answer another one, the other person has to answer both questions to win. And you can ask anything."

"Anything?" I asked, suddenly a little wary.

"Anything." he said sincerely, turning to me as the song ended. "You game?"

"Sure." I said, suddenly nervous.

"OK, ladies first." He grinned.

"Right…uhm…What are your parents names?"

"Wow. Lame question." He laughed, selecting another song. "But, alright. We'll start off slow. My mother's name is Elizabeth, and my father is Edward Sr. Now it's my turn. How long have you known Alice?"

"Oh, Alice and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. She just showed up at my house one day and never left. She started dragging Emmett along, and we all just ended up best friends. What about Jasper?"

"Jasper and I went to Julliard together. Enough with these fluffy questions." He said, making my muscles jolt. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

My mouth popped open, making an audible sound. I propped myself up on my elbows, watching Edward play as if he'd said nothing. His pale fingers moves quickly along the controller, the muscles in his lower arms flexed in vigor. He bit his lip, an unconscious move to improve his concentration.

"Well?" He asked. "Does this silence mean you pass?"

"Uhm, for now, yes." I said, blushing profusely as I settled back down. "How old were you?"

"Seventeen. What's one thing that you can't live without?"

"Music." I answered, earning a twinkling smile from Edward. "It's the universal connecter."

"I wholeheartedly agree."

"OK, what, other than music, makes your world go round?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment, and the only sound in the room was the notes of "Pretty Handsome Awkward" and the clicking of buttons. "The people around me. Really, other than music, the only thing I care about are the people that matter the most."

I grinned at his answer, then waited while he formulated a question.

"What do you want for the rest of your life?"

"I want to be a famous lawyer. Not for the money or anything, though. I want to make a difference in peoples lives. What about you? What do you want to be when you get older."

At the same moment, the song ended, and Edward turned to face me.

"Happy."

"Happy?"

"It's all that matters, isn't it?" He said. "Oh, and stop copying my questions, damn it."

"OK." I laughed. "Your turn."

"Who's the last person you fooled around with?"

"Sixteen." I said quickly.

"Well that's an odd name." He chuckled.

"I lost my virginity when I was sixteen." I wasn't sure, but right now just felt like the wrong moment to tell Edward that I occasionally hooked up with Emmett.

"Interesting. You were pretty quick to sidestep that one…" Edward laughed, raising his eyebrows and pushed the controller to the other side of the bed. He rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow, gazing down at me with his piercing green eyes. He was so close that it was no effort for him to reach across my body, supporting his weight on his arms as he hovered over my torso.

_Oh god. This is it, isn't it? _I thought to myself. _Do I want this? _

I mentally socked myself.

_Of course I want this. The question is, am I ready. _

As I felt his warm breath cloak my face, I decided that I was, in fact, ready for one kiss. It'd be a good test, right?

Unfortunately, I did not get my opportunity.

"Well, you two must have been totally repressed when you were kids, cause I gave my V-card away when I was fourteen." Jasper said from the doorway. I bit back a scream, while Edward jumped so hard he lost his balance, falling off the bed.

"JASPER!" He shouted as he stood.

"What? The rule was, if the door is _closed_, it's a do not enter zone. But, as you can tell by my stealthy approach, the door was wide open." He grinned. "Hey Bella."

"Hi. It's nice to see you found some pants." I replied, earning a chuckle from Edward.

"Yeah, well, we have a rule about that too. One that Edward felt the need to ignore this morning." He shot him a dark look.

"Is there something you needed Jasper?" Edward asked.

"I just came in here to remind you that you have that meeting in a half an hour."

"Oh, shit! Is it one already?" Edward was suddenly moving quickly.

"Yeah."

"OK. Thanks man." he said to Jasper as he left. I sat up slowly and looked at him.

"I have another question." I said. Edward stopped and looked at me, confused. "It's my turn, isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"OK, well, my question is, are you going to tell him?"

"Oh, god. Pass."

"Are you kidding? This one's easy."

"Maybe for you, Bella. You didn't see what that she did to him. Bringing her up is against guy code. Especially when there's a baby involved."

"Edward, you _have _to tell him because there is a baby involved. How would you feel if you found out that an ex-girlfriend of yours told Jasper you might have a son or daughter, and he didn't tell you."

He sighed and nodded. "You're right." He said, sitting down next to me. "It's just that she had him all in a twist for almost a year. And then to think, if that little girl is his, he'll have to spend time with her. Jasper wouldn't allow anything but seeing his daughter. And who could blame him, you know?"

I nodded as he hung his head in his hands.

"God this sucks." He groaned. I ran my hand across his shoulder blades, ignoring the tingle in my fingertips from the contact.

"Do you want me to be here when you tell him?" I asked, hoping to ease his burden.

"I'm not sure. Let me feel it out for a few days, figure out what to say, then I'll call you, OK? But for now, I've got to get you home." He said, lifting me gently off bed and onto the floor. As quickly as I was physically able, we rushed down to his car, and we lurched into traffic.

"Edward." I said, trying to sound calm.

"Yes, Bella." He said, staring at the road.

"I'd rather not die today."

He chuckled sheepishly, but did not slow down. "I've got to get all the way across town in 25 minutes around midday traffic. And I promise you won't die. I've never even gotten into a car accident." He sounded proud.

"Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything." I grumbled, shutting my eyes. The pain was starting to get really bad, as I had forgotten to take my pills this morning. "Let me know when we get there."

We drove in relative silence, save the horns and the soft music flowing from the stereo for a while. I felt the car stop solidly and heard Edward shift into park. Before I could open my eyes, I felt a feather-light pressure on my cheek.

"Thank you, Bella. I had a really great time this morning." He said quietly in my ear. I felt his lips press against my cheek again, and him pulling away. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Yeah. Me too." I smiled.

"Maybe we could do this again?"

"You bet." I said as I grabbed for the door handle. "Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why is it that I wasn't supposed to tell Alice that I'd invited Jasper? That was the whole premise of this meeting, wasn't it?"

He laughed lightly. "Jasper wanted to surprise her at the party."

"A surprise at a surprise party. Well, there's a new concept." I teased. "Goodbye Edward."

"Bye." he shot me another grin, and I slid out of the car and into the cold air. As he pulled away from the curb, I looked up at my window to see the curtain falling back into place, and I laughed.

Alice will be Alice.

* * *

**-Sighs Deeply-**

**Ah, unresolved sexual tension. **

**It's the best, and the worst, isn't it? **

**Can't make any promises about what happens next chapter. **

**I don't even know yet. lol**

**Kaythanksiloveyoubye**

**Mici**

**Songs that I Love**

**The Devil Went Down To Jamaica - Bubba The Love Sponge (Maybe)  
****Cowboys From Hell - Pantera  
****Prayer of the Refugee - Rise Against**

Sidenotes!

Finals are this week, so if you don't hear from me, that's why, OK?

And, someone said that a few months might have been missing from the whole 'Jasper-Jessica-Baby' time line, so here's the way I see it.

First of all, the story is set in mid-November, as of right now. Jasper and Jessica broke up about three years prior to the story's setting, around the end of August, beginning of September. Now I think, if I've done the math correctly, that puts Lana's birthday nine months after the time when Jessica was sleeping with both Tyler and Jasper.

I hope that cleared it up. And that I did that right. Cause otherwise I look, like, real dumb. Haha

**I less than three you for reading. **

**Please review!**


	9. I Wanna Make Love In This Club Part I

**A/N- Well, in the words of another favorite Alice of mine, "School's out for summer!"**

**Yay sunshine!**

**But, moving on…**

**There's a little time lapse coming up, mostly because I just wanted to get to the party. **

* * *

"_Bye." he shot me another grin, and I slid out of the car and into the cold air. As he pulled away from the curb, I looked up at my window to see the curtain falling back into place, and I laughed._

_Alice will be Alice._

Two weeks, three ill-advised shopping trips, two excursions to the tailors, one restaurant outing (the one promised to Rosalie), and six hour-long phone conversations with Edward later, the day had finally arrived.

"Dear lord Alice!" I exclaimed as she stepped out of my guest room. "There's no way that you can walk around like that! You get charged with indecent exposure!" **(A/N- The girls outfits are all on the site, found in my profile.)**

Alice wore the tiniest dress I've ever seen. The scoop of the neck hung down to her bellybutton, and a silver jewel hung in the center of her chest. The back swooped lower than the front, all the way to the small of her back. The sides were ruched, pulling the bottom of the dress tight from the waist down. The dress was a fire engine red that clung to every movement. She wore glinting silver spiked heels that clicked when she walked, making her just under 5'4".

"Oh, relax Bella. Not everyone likes to be as conservative as you." She rolled her eyes. In my opinion, my dress was hardly conservative, but I wasn't about to start that argument over again. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and padded over to the door, frowning. After losing a bet, I'd been forced into a pair of red heels. She'd even called Carlisle to make use that it was healthy, to which he assured her it was. My hips were basically back to normal, and I'd received the go-ahead on any plans I might have had for any strenuous activity before the accident, some of them much to my chagrin.

"Good, then lets go get Emmett. This should be fun!"

* * *

An hour later, Alice and I set our plan into action.

"Emmett!" I shouted over the beats of the music. "Emmett! Alice is hurt. We need to go!"

He nodded quickly, following me back to the sofa where I'd left the "injured" Alice. Emmett lifted her into the air, weaving in and out of the throbbing crowd, then out into the night air. I ran ahead of him to open the car door, and he settled her into the back seat. She immediately grabbed on to her tiny ankle, whimpering. I scooted in beside her, then threw on a panicked expression.

"Emmett! I know this is weird to ask, but will you go back inside and grab my purse?"

"Sure." He was always willing to help. "Where is it?"

"I left in on the VIP floor, on the far couch."

"We didn't party in VIP tonight." He said.

"I met Busta Rhymes and he invited me up for a little while."

"OK," Emmett nodded. Sometimes it was sad how easily conned he was. "I'll be back in two seconds."

Alice and I turned to each other, then slid quietly from the car. We followed him into the building, then up to the VIP floor, being sure to leave enough space to not get caught.

"What the…" I heard Emmett say, though the rest of his words were down out by the booming "SURPRISE" that shook the whole club. He stood dumbfounded for a moment, until Alice and I joined him at his side.

"You…you guys did all this?" He asked, grinning. We nodded, then Alice fled. "Bella, this is awesome."

"Thanks. Happy birthday."

His smile grew impossibly wider. "No, thank you." He looked me up and down. "If it doesn't work out for either of us tonight, I'll thank you in my own special way."

"Sure, you bet. Meet me under the disco ball in five minutes, OK?" I said, laughing before stepping away from the crowd that was engulfing him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of black and white. I glanced over to see Rosalie standing with Jasper, looking around. When I caught her eye, she waved, stepping out of the shadows and into the pulsing club lights. Her tiny black dress was practically painted on, and was paired with a pair of thigh high white leather go-go boots. She sashayed over to me, dragging Jasper with her.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper shouted over the music to me.

"I'm not really sure. She disappeared as soon as we got here, somewhere in that direction."

"Oh, OK. Edward is going to be late." He told me. I nodded, then turned to Rosalie. "You ready?"

She smiled eagerly, following me to the center of the dance floor. "What now?" She yelled.

"Dance. Don't worry. He's coming to us." I called back.

Dancing with Rosalie was sort of like standing in the middle of a full, silent theater with a spotlight trained on you. Every eye in the room was bouncing between her and I while we danced. A few guys even had their mouths open. I saw the crowd move and jostle a little as someone moved through it. Emmett stepped into the empty circle around where we were, staring at me. I grabbed onto his hand, pulling him between Rosalie and I and ground on him. Rosalie followed suit, and soon the entire room was hooting and whooping as Emmett danced with us. When the song ended, another round of applause broke out, and Alice's voice came over the speakers.

"Hey everybody! Bella and I would like to thank you all for coming. Now lets hear it for our guest of honor, MR. EMMETT McCARTY!" The room filled with thunderous applause again. "Now we're going to sing to him, but, I'd like a little help from the house band this evening… THE GOO GOO DOLLS!" The crowd erupted at the twang of a guitar, and I felt a large hand at the small of my back, and heard a voice in my ear.

"Best. Present. Ever." Emmett whispered. "Seriously."

"I'm glad." I said over the racket of everyone crooning to him.

"Emmett, get your ass up here, man!" Johnny Rzeznik called from the stage. Emmett hugged me before sprinting toward the stage, landing next to Alice beside the drum set.

"Thanks for coming everyone." he smiled bashfully. After the applause died down, he spoke again. "And how about another round for Bella and Alice. Without them, you'd all be sitting at home on your sofas!"

As the cheering for Alice and I shook the walls, I watched turn to her left, apparently hearing something that was inaudible to me. Her face lit up as she took off across the stage. As I looked to where she was charging to, I saw Jasper standing at the edge of the stage. I smiled, happy for her.

Another hand grazed my spine, and more words came into my ear, but not from the voice I'd expected.

* * *

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

When I walked into the room the firs thing I noticed, aside from the music pulsing so loud it vibrated my teeth, was a massive throng of people congregated in the middle of the dance floor. Shuffling through the crowd, my eyes settled first on Rosalie, and then on Bella.

My jaw fell open as I watched her swivel in her tiny red dress. Most of her back was exposed, save a small bit in the center. The dress was hiked up her thighs as she danced with Rosalie. "Fucks Like A Star" was pounding overhead as that football player stepped out toward her. She latched on to his hand and pulled him between them, Rosalie was facing him, while Bella turned her back toward him, grinding against him. A loud, collective intake of breath came from everyone watching as both Rose and Bella dipped to the floor, sliding their bodies over Emmett's as the song ended.

I saw Alice standing on the stage, microphone in hand. Trying to avoid being seen by Bella just yet, I crept around to the side of the stage, where I found Jasper.

"Hey man, glad you made it. Have you found Bella yet?" He asked, looking from me to Alice.

"Yeah, but she was a little busy, so I came to find you. And do a little something else, but that's not important right now. I'll be right back. I've got to go talk to the DJ."

* * *

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

"I almost popped when you dipped like that." A grating voice thrummed in my ear.

"Classy." I grumbled. "Is there something I can help you with?"

As soon as I said the words, I knew that they would be taken the wrong way. He grinned down at me.

"As a matter of fact," He said, grabbing my hand and putting it on his crotch. "There is."

"Oh, really?" I stepped closer, smiling. "Is this what you were looking for?"

I twisted his balls in a vice grip, pushing them hard towards his body. He squealed and backed away, only hurting himself further when I didn't let go.

"Ya done?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes!"

"Good. What's your name, slick?" I asked him as I released his sack.

"Eric."

"OK, Eric. How'd you get in here?"

"Someone else invited me."

"Good. Well, as of right now, I'm uninviting you." I said. "I'd like for you to leave."

"Fine!" He said, his voice cracking. "Fine."

As he retreated toward the door, I felt a hand on my back for the third time tonight. I turned around without looking, my hand aiming for the same place that had put Eric out of commission.

"WOAH THERE!" I heard the voice I'd been looking forward to hearing. Edward jumped back, knocking into a waiter with a plate full of champagne flutes. After straightening the man, he turned back to me. "If, in the future, we could avoid using my testicles as stress relievers, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Oh, god. I am SO sorry. Are you OK?" I asked, instinctively reaching again. When he flinched back a little, I realized how ridiculous my actions were, and I locked my hands together in front of me. Edward laughed heartily.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you alright? I came over to rescue you, but apparently you don't need saving." He smiled at me, making my skin tingle.

"Self defense classes." I mumbled. "Every woman should be prepared."

"Yes, they should. Especially smart, sexy ones like yourself." He purred in my ear, his hot breath on my bare shoulder. I heard the opening beats to "Lollipop" play overhead. "Would you like to dance?"

I laughed, nodding, and allowed him to lead me to the floor. After all of those years of Alice teaching me to dance, I was suddenly ecstatic that I had an exceptional sense of rhythm. I stood close to, but not touching, Edward and wrapped a hand around his neck. He stepped forward a little, closing the gap between our bodies. I grinned up at him and swayed my hips.

"Are you sure you want to stand that close?" I asked, laughing vindictively as I ground on him again. He groaned a little, but stayed put. "Alright, but you asked for it."

For the next five minutes, our bodies were never more than an inch apart. Our faces were so close that we were breathing each others air, panting from working so hard. At one point, mindlessly, I lifted one of my legs, sliding it down the length of his before settling it back on the floor. When the song finally ended and I looked at him, his face was contorted, and he was panting hard.

"I warned you, big guy." I laughed, stepping away from him and toward the bar. I felt his hand wrap around mine, pulling me back.

"Not so fast." He growled as the next song started.

"But I'm tired." I lied, batting my eyelashes at him.

"I guess that's too bad. You don't just get to start something you can't finish." He laughed as an "In Da Club/Satisfaction Remix" started. I smiled up at him and swayed to the beat again. By the time this song ended, he wasn't the only one breathless. He stepped back from my body and turned slightly, taking a step away. He held a hand out behind him and I took it, following him toward the bar.

"What can I get you?" Edward asked me at the same time as the bartender.

"Just a water, please."

"A water and a coke, please." Edward told the bartender. He handed us our drinks, which we downed in a matter of seconds. As the final notes of "Gasolina" played, I looked over at Edward. His hair was mussed, his eyes starry and bright. He smiled sexily at me, his eyes flashing. I reached over, grabbing onto his belt loop to drag him back out onto the floor.

What I didn't know when I initially began to do this was that Edward too heavy to simply tug on. The force with which I pulled had to opposite effect, sending me right into Edward's chest. Before I could breathe, or even move on my own, I felt the cold wall on my bare back and Edward's lips on mine. I pushed against his body, straining to get closer. In return, he pushed his closer to mine, pressing me firmly against the wall.

His lips pressed against mine without restraint, and I kissed back just as hard. They were soft, almost pillowy as they crushed mine. I took on of his lips between mine and sucked gently. He groaned into my mouth as I put it between my teeth and bit down gingerly, running the tip of my tongue along it. He ran his hand up my arm to where my hand clutched at the fabric of his collar. He took my hand in his, pushing it against the wall over my head. I moaned as he took his lips from mine, running them down the side of my neck to my collar bone. I wanted to reach for him, but my arm was still restrained over my head by his.

"You know," Emmett said into my left ear. "As much as everyone is enjoying the free show, having sex in public _is _illegal."

Edward was laughing hard as he pulled away from me. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's the Bella effect. It's OK man," Emmett clapped him on the back. "She gets us all with it."

Edward laughed again, shaking his head. "She got me good this time."

"Oh, man. There was this one time-" Emmett stopped abruptly when I started waving my arms, making the cut motion across my neck. He nodded almost unnoticeably at me.

"So, where's Rosalie?" I asked, changing the subject. Emmett grinned hugely.

"She's in the bathroom. And can I just say that I love you?" He laughed. "She's amazing."

I chuckled with him. "She asked to meet you. That's why we went to that little restaurant again last week. I promised that if she left the hospital room before you got there, I'd bring you back there and she could come to the surprise party. You were surprised, right?"

"Oh yeah." He said as I watched Rosalie come towards him, the crowd parting for her. "Very surprised."

* * *

**YAY! Edward and Bella's first kiss!**

**I got a whole bunch of 'GOD WHY DIDN'T JASPER JUST GO AWAY AND LET THEM FINISHED WHAT THEY STARTED!' reviews last time, so I figured that it was in order.**

**Next chapter will be from Emmett and Rosalie's point of view, then Alice and Jasper next. **

**But, for now, as Sheryl Crow would say**

"**I'm gonna soak up the sun" **

**Kaythanksiloveyoububye**

**Mici**

**SONGS YOU SHOULD KNOW**

**These are all the songs played at the club, and they're awesome**

**Fucks Like A Star - Porcelain and theTramps****  
****Lollipop - Lil Wayne  
****In Da Club/ Satisfaction Remix - 50 Cent vs. Benny Bessani  
****Gasoline - Daddy Yankee**

**And, just because I love you, here's a couple more**

**Falling Back To Me - Our Lady Peace  
****Hide And Seek - Imogen Heap**

_I'm almost to 200 reviews! Help me get a little closer!_


	10. A Shot To Slam Enough To Start A Riot P2

**A/N- So, it's up to you.**

**Should Bella and Edward get down?  
What about Emmett and Rose?  
Alice and Jazz?**

**Vote in the poll!**

**And, and a big HEYILOVEYOU to whoever it is that happens to land the 200****th**** review, since it should come with this chapter, if the numbers remain the same. If you happen to be number 200, I'll probably send you the next chapter a day before I post it as a prize. **

**Everyone that reviews, though, will get a tidbit, so send 'em in. **

**And, now, lets get down to business.**

* * *

_Recap: Bella and Alice surprise Emmett with a birthday party at his favorite club_

* * *

EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

As I opened the door to the VIP section, everyone in the room turned to look at me. I saw my college roommate, almost every guy on the team, my lawyer, my manager, and a ton of my friends.

"What the-" I started, only to be drown out by a booming "SURPRISE" from every person in the room. I stood, staring blankly at them while they cheered and clapped. It took until Bella and Alice came up beside me that I put everything together. I smiled at them appreciatively.

"You guys did all this?" Alice nodded before taking off into the crowd. "Bella, this is awesome."

"Thanks. Happy birthday." She said, smiling.

"No, thank you." I looked her up and down, taking in her tiny red dress that fit her like a glove. "If it doesn't work out for either of us tonight, I'll thank you in my own special way."

"Sure, you bet." She laughed. "Meet me under the disco ball in five minutes, OK?"

I nodded, and she slinked away just before the crowd converged on me, slapping me on the shoulder and giving me well wishes. Something was off about her exit, but I didn't have time to dwell on it now. Slowly, the crowd dispersed and gathered around the dance floor. I waded into them again, the crowd getting more and more dense as I got deeper. I pushed my way to the center, where I found a teammate of mine staring intently at something.

When I followed his gaze, I stopped breathing. There, in the middle of the floor, was Bella, grinding aggressively against the waitress from the sports bar, Rosalie.

My jaw dropped as I looked her over. Her long legs were sheathed in white leather that ended just above her knee. Her black dress barely covered her rear end as she twisted with Bella under the disco ball. My eyes raked over her, stopping on her flat tummy, imagining the tattoo underneath.

"Am I dreaming?" I said to no one in particular.

"Dude, if you were dreaming, would they still have their clothes on?" My friend asked. I laughed, catching the girls' attention. Rosalie glanced at me and winked before turning and dipping low. Bella smiled at me, reaching out for my hand. I allowed her to pull me between her and Rosalie, who immediately turned and started grinding her hips against mine. I bit down on my lip hard and moved with them, trying to keep myself reigned in until the song ended.

Luckily, as the end of the song rang out overhead, I heard Alice make an announcement. I couldn't focus on anything but keeping myself from dragging both of them to the bathroom. I took a few deep breaths and stepped up beside Bella.

"Best. Present. Ever." I panted in her ear.

"I'm glad." She said. I heard Johnny calling my name, and I ran up onto the stage. As over one hundred guest serenaded me, my eyes went back to the same place on the floor. When the singing ended, I thanked everyone, and commended Alice and Bella for their trickery. When I looked out into the crowd to where I'd been standing, I saw Bella turned around talking to a guy I'd never seen before, and Rosalie was staring right at me.

As I stepped off the stage, both her and I made a bee line for each other, meeting somewhere in the middle.

"So," I said when I reached her. "How've you been?"

"Just fine. And yourself?" She asked, smiling at my lame banter.

"Very well, thank you. And might I just say, that was probably some of the hottest dancing I've seen in my entire life." I said. Might as well get it out there.

"Aw, thanks. Maybe I could teach you some moves." She winked.

"Sure. I'd love that." I told her. "But I want to talk first."

She smiled again, less seductively and more genuine. "Yeah. OK."

I extended a hand to her, leading her to a couch on the far wall, away from the band and stage. I sat down and she situated herself next to me, crossing one leather-clad leg over the other.

"So, what do you want to know?" I asked her.

"Well, first of all, am I going to get my car keyed for hitting on another girls man?" She laughed.

"Nope. Not that I know of."

"OK. Now you ask me a question."

"Alright, tell me something that you don't tell people very often."

"I want a motorcycle. I've only ever ridden on one once, but it was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced." She mused after a moment.

"Really? What kind was it?" I asked.

"A Yamaha, I think. I've been looking into buying one."

"Well," I grinned. "You haven't experienced anything until you've been on a Ducati."

"Oh my god. You've got a Duc?" Her eyes widened. I laughed, nodding.

"Mhmm. The Multistrada." **(Picture is on the site)**

"Will you let me take it for a spin sometime?" She asked eagerly.

"As long as you learn to ride before we go, sure."

"Wow. That's really awesome. Thank you!" She smiled. "My turn again. What kind of car do you drive?"

"Well, for regular city driving I have a Mercedes, but when I have free time, I like to off-road in my jeep." I explained.

"Which lift kit do you have on it?" She asked.

I tried not to look as stunned as I felt when I answered. "Twenty-four inches. You know about cars?"

"I know my way around a drive shaft and a catalytic converter, yeah. But as much as I'd love to sit around talking engines with you all night, I love this song even more." She smiled, pulling me up from the sofa and dragging me to the floor.

After twenty minutes of dancing, (with a gratuitous amount of much enjoyed hip movement on Rosalie's part) we stepped toward the bar.

"I'll be right back." She said, smiling at me before heading toward the restroom. "Order me a panty-dropper."

I nodded and headed toward the bar, stopping when I saw two people up against the wall practically dry humping. His hand laced around hers, pinning it over her head while he kissed down the side of her neck. Bella lolled her head back and bit her…

Wait, Bella?! Looking closer, I realized that it was, in fact, Bella, pinned against the wall by the redheaded hospital guy. I couldn't resist pestering her.

"You know, as much as everyone is enjoying the free show, having sex in public _is _illegal." I said loud enough for them both to hear. The guy…what was his name? Edwin…Edwardo?…Edward! Edward started laughing as he put a little space between himself and Bella. He looked at me with eyes that were completely glazed over.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's the Bella effect. It's OK man," I told him. "She gets us all with it."

Edward laughed again, shaking his head. "She got me good this time."

"Oh man. There was this one time-" I backed out of the story when I saw Bella waving frantically at me, telling me to shut up. Her eyes shot to Edward for a moment, and she shook her head the slightest bit. I responded with a tiny nod.

"So," She shifted gears "Where's Rosalie?"

"She's in the bathroom. And can I just say that I love you?" I added. "She's amazing."

I'm not sure about the rest of the male population, but to me a girl that knows about football, cars, motorcycles, and has legs up to her ears qualifies as amazing.

"She asked to meet you." Bella told me. "That's why we went to that little restaurant again last week. I promised that if she left the hospital room before you got there, I'd bring you back there and she could come to the surprise party. You were surprised, right?"

I caught a glimpse of the shiny white of her boots and immediately turned my head to watch her approach. The crowd seemed to step back in utter awe of her.

"Oh yeah." I told Bella. "Very surprised."

She stepped to my side, curling her arms around one of mine. "Hey there."

"Hi. Sorry, I haven't gotten to the bar yet. I caught this guy trying to jump Bella's bones against the club wall." I laughed, motioning toward Edward and Bella. Rosalie laughed and looked at Bella's flushed cheeks and a darkening hickey on her exposed collarbone. She reached forward, slugging Edward in a friendly gesture.

"Good work, man." She laughed. "Come on. Let's go get that drink."

We walked away from Edward and Bella, continuing toward the bar.

"You know," She turned to me when we reached the counter. "I think I want a shot."

* * *

ROSALIE'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

"OK," he shot me an award-winning smile. "What kind?"

"I'm thinking tequila." I told him, smiling when his eyebrows shot up. He turned to the bartender and asked for it. Catching the barkeeps attention, I asked for a bottle of grenadine.

"What's that for?" Emmett asked.

"No questions." I told him. "Now, up on the bar."

With an inquisitive look, he followed my instructions, hopping up into a sitting position on the bar.

"Lay down." I ordered, to which he willingly obliged. "And lose the shirt."

The scene was starting to attract attention, and a few screams of delight were heard as Emmett pulled his polo up and over his head. I grinned and took the grenadine off the bar, uncapping it with my mouth before stepping towards him. He looked at me with wide eyes as I drizzled a line of the pink liquid up the center of his body, in the divot of his hard abs up to between his pecs. I leaned over and licked a spot on each of them before tapping salt onto his bare chest.

"You ready, slugger?" I asked, grinning evilly as the bartender handed me my shot and a lemon wedge. I slipped the slice of lemon between his lips as he nodded timidly. Laughing, I stepped back and turned toward the now fully formed and jostling crowd.

"HOW ABOUT YOU? ARE YOU READY?!" I called out to them. Their whoops and hollers informed me that they were, so I stepped back towards his bare stomach. "HOW ABOUT A LITTLE COUNT DOWN!"

The throng, more than willing to oblige, started screaming. "5…4…3…2…1!"

* * *

EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

On the one, I felt her hot tongue make contact with the top of my bellybutton, pulling torturously slow toward my chest, where it quickly darted in and out, catching the salt she'd left there. She tipped her head back, throwing the fiery liquid down her throat before leaning over and biting into the lemon in my mouth. I bit against it too, keeping her close to my face. Her blonde hair fell like a curtain over our faces, shielding us from the group of people, and I released the lemon. She bit into it, taking some of the juice before removing it with her fingers and placing it somewhere on the bar.

She bent down again, pressing her lips to the corner of my mouth for the briefest of seconds before pulling away. I pushed upwards, trying for more, but she backed away too fast, the breath from her laugh landing on my face. It smelled a little like the tequila, but mostly of grenadine and lemon. She stepped back and turned to the crowd, raising her hands in the standard "rock on" symbol. They shouted encouragements and begged to be next. She shook her head.

"Sorry, that was a once in a lifetime performance you just saw." She told them as I sat up. My head was spinning as she turned to look at me, winking again. In response, I turned to the bartender.

"Get me a mind eraser. And make it a double." **(A/N- Each one is six shots, incase you were wondering.)**

* * *

ROSALIE'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

Two hours and a couple drinks (for me anyway) later, Emmett and I were on the dance floor again.

"And this next song goes on to our party planner Bella from Edward." The DJ called out.

"What is he up to?" I asked no one as the song started. Emmett started laughing loudly, and I looked up at him.

"This is Bella's favorite song in the world to dance to." He explained to me as 'You Can Do It by Ice Cube' started playing.

"Oh. Well do you want to go dance with her then?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"What? No. I've got a perfectly good dance partner right here." He smiled, his speech slightly slurred. "And besides. That Edward guy dedicated the song to her. He's probably already got her." He craned his neck, and then pointed. "See! Look!"

My eyes followed his extended finger to where Edward stood with Bella. She looked oddly red and seemed a little bashful as Edward led her, laughing all the way, to the dance floor.

"Good." I giggled. "Cause I want to dance with you."

I pulled him close, dancing the way that I only did when I'd had too much to drink. My hands found their way into my hair, flipping it around as I shook my ass is ways that shouldn't even be legal. Emmett danced just as aggressively, pushing his hips into mine, making no move to hide how turned on he was.

That was probably because twelve shots of hard liquor make it hard to remember to be embarrassed about what you're doing, but who was I to judge?

I looked up at him again, and he was staring down at me.

"God you're beautiful." He said, his voice barely audible over the music, though I wasn't sure he meant for me to hear it anyway.

Without and hesitation, I stepped closer to him, pulling the pin from the proverbial grenade. I stood on my tiptoes, and he bent to meet me halfway. And when our lips touched, we exploded.

Neither of us held back, standing unmoving in the middle of the dance floor while the crowd jostled and jumped around us. It may have been the alcohol, but I was pretty sure that this was one of those kisses that when they filmed them on TV, they showed a spinning aerial view, where everything slows down until the only the two in the middle are left moving. I couldn't hear the music or anything else beside my own beating heart.

I wrapped my leg around his, straining to get as close as I could. When I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, I parted mine, allowing him access. His tongue massaged mine as I curled my fingers in his dark hair, and as I let my mind wander, it immediately shot to things like, _ooh! I wonder what else he can do with his tongue. _

I pulled away, laughing at my own thoughts. When I opened my eyes, Emmett was staring back at me.

"I…ah…wow." He finally managed.

"I know." I laughed back. Suddenly, I realized a presence hovering on my ass. I switched quickly from turned-on sweet girl mode to bitch on wheels in a nanosecond. Emmett noticed the change, and looked down at me, concerned.

"Someone's got their hand on my ass." I growled in explanation. I felt the pressure disappear.

"Ah, whoops. Sorry. That was me."

"Well, in that case," I laughed, "It's fine"

He moved his hand back onto my butt and leaned close to whisper in my ear, his voice deep and gravely. "So, is there any chance I'll be seeing that tattoo again?"

"I don't know. But maybe we can get out of here and find out." I told him. It wasn't like I was deciding or anything. Even if it turned out to only be a one-night stand, I was still the luckiest girl in the world at that moment. "Just let me go tell Jasper I'm leaving."

"Yeah, I've got to tell Bella and Alice anyway." He told me. "Meet me back here in five?"

I nodded and waded into the crowd, searching for Jasper. When I finally found him, he was leaning up against a wall, talking to a girl. She was one I'd recognized, and one I'd hoped to never see again.

Jessica Stanley.

* * *

**What?! How did Jessica get into the party? How pissed is Jasper going to be at Edward for not telling him?! Why do I try to end with cliffhangers like that?!**

**Find out next time. **

**Kaythanksiloveyoubye**

**Mici**

**RANDOM SONGS**

**Magic – Robin Thicke (I heard it on the way home from school on the last day, and I really liked it)  
****Echo – Trapt  
****All Over You – The Spill Canvas**

**Vote and review, lovlies**


	11. It's About To Be A What? GIRLFIGHT P3

**A/N- Alrighty-dighty then. We'll just get straight to it, since I don't have anything important to say, other than…**

**Yeah-yeAH-CAT FIGHT! (I hope someone understands this Seinfeld reference…)**

**Oh, and people that aren't fans of cursing beware. Rosalie gets a little pissy ahead. **

* * *

"_Just let me go tell Jasper I'm leaving."_

"_Yeah, I've got to tell Bella and Alice anyway." He told me. "Meet me back here in five?"_

_I nodded and waded into the crowd, searching for Jasper. When I finally found him, he was leaning up against a wall, talking to a girl. She was one I'd recognized, and one I'd hoped to never see again._

_Jessica Stanley._

* * *

JASPER'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

Alice and I had hidden ourselves away and had been making out like it was going out of style for around twenty minutes when I suddenly felt eyes upon me. I pulled away from Alice, smiling at her before turning to see who it was. When I turned my head, my blood stopped cold.

Jessica was staring at me, her expression unreadable.

I slowly moved away from Alice, who whimpered quietly before sitting up beside me on the sofa.

"Jasper? What is it?" She asked, frowning a little.

"Jessica." I replied.

"Not exactly what every girl wants to hear after a hardcore make out session." She grumbled. "Why is it that you're saying your ex-girlfriend's name?"

"She's here." I said, looking over at her. Alice followed my gaze, then turned to me.

"Why is she here?" She asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm about to find out." I said, rising from the couch. "Stay here, please. I'm not sure what she's going to say, or what I'm going to say, and I don't want you to see me get angry with her."

"Alright." She frowned. "Hurry back."

I nodded, pecking her cheek before approaching Jessica, who stood looking painfully uncomfortable against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Jessica." I said curtly. "To what do I owe this displeasure."

"Hi Jazzy." She said quietly. My muscles tightened and my teeth ground.

"You don't get to call me that anymore. You gave up that right three years ago." I snapped. "What do you want?"

"Is there somewhere quieter we can talk?" She asked, looking around.

"No. This is as private as I can handle being with you." I told her.

"Jasper, please. I don't want to tell you this in front of everyone." She was staring at her shoes.

"At this point, Jessica, I don't care what you want." I said belligerently.

"Fine." She said, her demeanor changing. She was suddenly no longer the new, unknown, timid Jessica. She'd regressed right back into old, hostile, vindictive Jessica in a snap. "But I warned you."

"Warned me about what?" I rolled my eyes. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"Maybe if you didn't have such a loud mouth, Tyler wouldn't have heard you at the office last week bragging about this party to Ben. When I got here, I just told the guy at the door that I was your wife and that your daughter was really sick and that you weren't answering your cell phone. He let me up with no problems."

"Ah, yes. Tyler. How is that bastard anyways?"

"It's been rough. He hasn't really found an artist since…" She trailed off.

"Since I dropped him when he betrayed me?" I asked harshly. "And someone should fire the doorman. He'd be an idiot to think that you're a mother."

Her face slackened, and she looked wounded. "I am a mother." She said, almost inaudible over the music.

"What?"

"I am a mother." She said, louder this time.

"Oh." I said, flabbergasted. "Uhm…congratulations. How old is…"

"She. Lana turned two a few weeks back." Jessica told me. She waited for me to put it together as I did the math quickly in my head. The timeline worked out perfectly.

"What are you saying, Jessica?" I asked her severely. Before she could answer, I heard the firestorm that was Rosalie approaching.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?" She shouted much louder than necessary. The look on Jessica's face would have been priceless if the fear wasn't warranted. Rosalie was half drunk and ready to deliver gratuitous amounts of vengeance.** (I really wanted to put energy there. POWERTHIRST! Please tell me someone knows what I'm talking about…)**

"I just needed to talk to Jasper. He moved right after everything happened, and I just needed to talk to him."

"What the fuck for?!" Rosalie yelled.

"Rose, calm down." I tried to defuse the situation.

"NO! You may be able to handle this slutty bitch with a stoic attitude, but I'm not going to deal with some boyfriend-stealing cock-jockey ruining my evening."

"Oh, for Christ's sake, would you just let it go? The way I see it, I did you a favor." Jessica snapped.

"You did me a favor by fucking MY boyfriend? Yeah, Tyler was MY boyfriend, but you totally helped me out by jumping on his hobby-horse." She somehow managed to snarl and slur at the same time, while stepping toward Jessica.

"Wow. It's good to see that you're still a bitch, Rosie." Jessica replied, rolling her eyes.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that A) You aren't worth the air you're breathing, and B) I'd get arrested, I'd beat the shit out of you right here in the middle of this club, with all these people watching. Hell," She mused. "Getting arrested might even be worth it just to slap the curls out of your hair."

"You want to take this outside?" Jessica inflated her chest, and stepped closer to Rosalie, putting them toe to toe.

"Nope. You go ahead with your pathetic excuse for a life, you vapid whore. I'm going to go have the time of my life." Rosalie said. She turned to me and added. "I'm leaving with Emmett. When you see Edward, let him know too, OK? Oh, and that fucking slut isn't worth your time, you remember that."

"See you, Rose." I said. She nodded, then wandered back to the dance floor where she found the football player. They exchanged a few words, and he looked over at Jessica, eyeing her up and down before turning back to Rosalie, nodding, and pushing her towards the door.

"So, what you're telling me is that I might have a daughter?" I said, jumping right back into the topic.

"Yes."

"How do you not know? I mean, if you really were interested in finding out, why didn't you just test Tyler?"

"Do you know the average cost of a DNA test, Jasper?" She asked me.

"No. How much is it?" I said, playing along.

"Twenty-four hundred dollars. And with Tyler not working, and me only having that waitressing job-"

"You're looking for me to be your financial backer." I finished for her. "Well, does she even look like me?"

"Yes. She's got curly blonde hair and blue eyes, just like you. God, didn't Edward tell you anything?"

"What?" I asked, my voice grinding. "What do you mean, 'Edward didn't tell me anything'?"

"I saw him a couple weeks ago at the Morning Brite. I asked him to have you call me. Jasper," She said as I pushed off the wall and into the crowd. "Jasper, wait!"

I ignored her, stomping through the crowd. When I found Edward, he was standing with Bella against the wall talking, their heads close together. They laughed and smiled as I approached.

"Hey Jasper. What's up?" Edward said, stepping away from Bella to face me.

"What the fuck, man?!" I yelled at him. "You talked to Jessica?!"

His face suddenly fell. "Yeah. I ran into her a few weeks ago."

"She told you I might have a kid, A KID! And you didn't even bother to tell me?!" I shouted at him. "Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

"Jasper, man, calm down. I just wasn't sure it was the best idea to tell you, after what happened with Jessica and all."

"So you, what? Thought it would be better for her to come find me in a noisy night club and ask me for a DNA test?!" I fumed. Edward looked back at Bella, who looked just as confused.

"She's here?" Bella asked. "I didn't invite her."

"She told the security guard that my DAUGHTER was sick, and that she needed to find me." I snapped, jabbing my finger into Edward's chest. "I can't do this right now."

"Jasper, hold up!" Edward called to my back. I ignored him, heading over the where Alice stood.

"I've got to go." I told her. "I've got to get out of here."

"Should I…Do you want me to come with you?"

"Only if you wan to." I said. To be honest, I didn't want to be alone, but right now, the only other person I could have talked to about it was one of the people that had put me in the place I was in now. When Alice returned from finding Bella to tell her that she was leaving, I realized something.

"I can't even be around Edward right now. Fuck. I've got nowhere to go."

"We can go to my place." She laced her fingers with mine.

"But I thought you lived with Bella." I said.

"I have been recently, but I still have my own place. I was just staying with her while she's been getting over this rough patch." She told me, squeezing my fingers.

"OK," I smiled. Then, under my breath, I uttered her new title. "My tiny savior."

* * *

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

"Jasper, hold up!" Edward called out after Jasper. He took a step towards him, but I caught onto his arm.

"Wait, Edward. Give him some time. This is big." I told him.

"I can't just let him leave. He's got to be furious with me."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "You know, I'm not above saying 'I told you so'."

He sighed. "I know. I know you did. I just couldn't. I couldn't be the one to bring her back into his life. She was, really, a terrible person."

"What do you mean? Was she 'checking his phone for texts from girls' or 'cutting mother off of life support for the life insurance' terrible."

"Somewhere in the middle. I mean, she did have a child and not tell one of the potential fathers until tonight. How good could she be? Oh, god. I hope Rosalie didn't run into her."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Tyler, the guy hat Jessica cheated on Jasper with, was Rose's boyfriend at the time."

"Ouch."

"You're telling me. Listen, Bella. I've got to go find Jasper. I really screwed up this time." He told me.

"I'll go with you." I told him. "I was there. Maybe I can help you out."

"OK." He smiled, kissing me quickly. "Thank you."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we arrive to Edward's big, and unfortunately for Edward, empty apartment.

"Shit." He said, settling onto the couch in the expansive living room, hanging his head in his hands. "God, this sucks."

The whole situation was almost exactly the same as it had been two weeks ago. Again, I sat next to him, running my fingers across his shoulder blades to comfort him. Again, I tried to ignore the tingling in my fingertips at the contact.

"So," I said when the tension had build to a paramount. "I'm thinking that we should have another face off. We can even play standing, now that my hip's all better."

Edward sat back on the sofa, trapping my hand behind his back. "You know," He said, stretching across his body and mine to grab onto my other arm while turning towards me. "I think that maybe we can find something better to do with your newfound health."

His lips were dangerously close to mine, and he inched forward while I spoke. "I think," I said, the very tips of my lips touching his, "that I'd rather play Guitar Hero."

Edward laughed heartily. "Fine. As you wish. The game is still in my bedroom, though."

Now it was my turn to laugh. I got up, walking toward the hallway that he'd taken me down before. He sat on the couch watching.

"What? Are you not coming?" I snickered. He lifted himself from the couch gracefully, stepping right up beside me in the hallway, brushing the length of his body against mine as he shuffled past. He grinned at me and turned into a different room than before.

"Come on. I want to show you something." He said from inside the dark room.

"That sounds mysterious in both good and bad ways." I said, rounding the doorway into the darkness of the room.

"Good and bad?" His voice couldn't be pinpointed as to where it came from.

"Good in the sexy, mysterious way. Bad in the 'Hey, you little kids on the sidewalk. I want to show you something. Just come on over here to the pretty van with no windows in the back."

Edward barked out a laugh, and the room was suddenly bathed in light.

"Oh, Edward. It's beautiful." I said quietly, running my fingers along the open rim of the baby grand piano placed in the center of the room. The piano's lid was wide open, revealing all of the strings and hammers. "Uh, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He replied, coming to my side.

"Why is the lid a different color than the base?" I asked, looking at the white lid propped open above the black base.

"Oscar and I have been through a lot together."

"Oscar?"

"Yeah. I learned to play on this piano. He's my best friend." He grinned.

"Wow. You've got to get out more." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes at me. "So, do you play at all?"

"Does the lower part of the harmony to 'Heart And Soul' count?" I asked. He chuckled and slid onto the polished bench, patting the space beside him. I slid into it, sitting thigh to thigh. "Well, this is going to be embarrassing." I grumbled.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." He nudged my shoulder with his before placing his hands on the keys. "Ready?"

I sighed and placed one hand on the ivory. "Ready."

"OK. One, two three, four." he said, counting us in. My fingers plunked around on the keys while his flowed gracefully. I heard his soft humming, and looked over to see that his eyes were closed. I lifted my hands from the keys and put it on the side of his face, turning it toward mine. Before he even had a chance to open his eyes, I covered his lips with my own.

* * *

**-Audible sigh-**

**Oh, jeez. Baby mama drama is the worst, no?**

**Check back soon for more in the epic saga. **

**OK, epic saga may be a tad dramatic, but I'm a 17 year old girl. I'm allowed to be. **

**Kaythanksiloveyoubye**

**Mici**

**Random Song Choices**

**Lost Without You - Robin Thicke (Uhm, he is SO sexy. Seriously. Look him up.)  
****Girl Fight - Brooke Valentine (Where the name of the chapter came from)  
****DEAD! - My Chemical Romance**

Oh, and unless a serious outpouring of votes sways the results, your future is filled with lemony goodness.


	12. The Way You Squeeze My LEMON

**A/N- This next little bit is for Sweetdrms2nt, who suggested the location of Edward and Bella's first tryst. **

**The coming chapter is a lemon. A ****graphic**** one. If you don't like reading them, I'd suggest just skipping this chapter all together. Just read the A/N at the bottom, and I'll mention any little things that don't involve sex that you missed. **

**Most chapters with lemons will not be like this. This one is just important because it's Edward and Bella's first time. **

**For those of you that wanted one, here it is. Hell, there's actually two in here. **

**And one last thing before you start: I'd suggest going to the bathroom, grabbing a snack, returning any outstanding messages, or taking care of any urgent business, as this is a lot of text, very little dialogue, and it's long. 3675 words, to be exact.**

**So, have fun, and as the late Marvin Gaye would say, "Lets get it on."**

* * *

"_Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." He nudged my shoulder with his before placing his hands on the keys. "Ready?"_

_I sighed and placed one hand on the ivory. "Ready."_

"_OK. One, two three, four." he said, counting us in. My fingers plunked around on the keys while his flowed gracefully. I heard his soft humming, and looked over to see that his eyes were closed. I lifted my hands from the keys and put it on the side of his face, turning it toward mine. Before he even had a chance to open his eyes, I covered his lips with my own. _

* * *

The kisses started out slow. One on his cheek, one on his chin, one on each of his eyelids. They were feather light and fleeting, but soon I could not take it any longer. I moved back to his lips and caressed them with my own. We kissed deeply for a few moments before he moved his mouth, achingly slow, down the center of my neck to the hollow of my throat. His tongue lapped out, leaving a moist mark there. I gasped, moving a hand to the back of his head as he kissed a straight line across my collarbones from one side to the other.

Without breaking his rhythm, he swung one leg over the piano bench so he straddled it. He gently lowered my until my back was against the cool varnished wood of the bench, running a line of hot kisses down the center of my chest. When he reached the edge of my dress, he hooked a finger inside, gently running it back and forth as his lips moved back towards mine. I shivered as his finger grazed over the very edge of my nipple, straining closer.

Abruptly, he sat up and backed away.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to get carried away."

"It's alright." I said in a quiet, breathless voice.

"I just came in here to show you the piano and I end up molesting you." He laughed, blushing slightly.

"I think," I said, sliding off the bench and into the standing position. "That it really only counts as molestation if one party is unwilling."

Edward rose gracefully next to me. "And you were willing?"

"Yeah, I was willing. What, do you think you're that irresistible?" I teased, rolling my eyes.

"As a matter of fact," He said, stepping towards me. "I do."

Now I was trapped between the piano and Edward, not that it was a bad place to be.

"I think you're overestimation yourself, Edward." I said, raising an eyebrow. He pushed a little closer.

"Ms. Swan, is that a challenge?" He asked, his lips hovering on mine.

"If I say yes, what happens?" I whispered. He looked into my eyes again before closing the rest of the distance with a final, nearly silent word.

"This." He breathed before crushing his lips against mine. My arms moved on their own accord, looping around his neck. My fingers twisted in his silky bronze hair as I pulled him closer than I'd previously thought possible. His hands seemed to be doing the same thing that mine were, as I felt his fingers splayed through my thick hair. Feeling his tongue slide gently across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth, allowing him access. His tongue probed and massaged mine while one large and detangled itself from my hair and began running up and down the side of my body. He seemed hesitant to push himself and further. I pulled my own hand free and lower it to his, bringing them together to my breast.

"Touch me." I whispered, moaning quietly when he obliged. He put a gentle pressure behind his thumb as he circled my puckered nipple with it, his speed irregular and unpredictable. I reached out with an unsteady hand, slipping my fingers down the buttons of his shirt one by one. My slow pace began to frustrate him, and he reached down to assist me before placing his hand back against my chest. When I finally reached the bottom button, I smiled under his kisses and reached out to touch his chest, only to find it still was not bare.

He groaned, tugging his arms free of his dress shirt as quickly as he could. "Sorry. I forgot that I'd layered."

"Man, Edward." I teased around his kisses. "You couldn't have even been prepared?"

"I didn't want to jinx it." He replied, reaching down to pull his shirt over his head. In the few seconds that he wasn't kissing me, I looked down across the hard planes of his stomach. While he lifted his shirt over his head, I placed a finger in the divot between his abs, running it up to his collarbone before tracing it across to his nipple. He gasped as I flicked my finger over the tip, applying only gentlest of pressures.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt his hands side under my rear and he lifted me the extra few inches to settle me on the piano keys. They slammed down, playing a loud, out of tune chord. Edward grinned widely and brought his mouth back to mine.

"God, I want you." He moaned as I ran my hands up and down his stomach muscles. "I've wanted you since the moment we met."

"Me too." I breathed as he placed on hand on my thigh, just below the hem of my dress. It had ridden up already, and now the bottom was only inches from the place I desperately wanted him to touch next. Edward took his time, sliding his hands from the inside of my knee, up my thigh, and dangerously close to my apex. He ran his hand along the outside of my thigh next, taking it all the way up to the side of my breast again, tugging at the tiny zipper of my dress. He pinched the tab between his fingers, taking his sweet time to draw the zipper to its lowest point. I moaned softly as his hand slipped inside the dress and down my back.

The other hand was dedicated to removing the straps from my shoulders, leaving a trail of fiery kisses behind. I slipped my arm from one side, exposing one of my breasts to him. He stared for a moment, just long enough for me to become painfully self-conscious, before grabbing onto my other strap and pulling quickly, freeing my chest completely. He gawked hungrily until I lifted my hands, preparing to cover myself.

"Don't even think about it." He growled in my ear, latching onto my wrists. He looked down again and seemed to sigh. "They're even better than I'd imagined."

I blushed a violent red as he released my arms. He lifted his palm to my lips and whispered.

"Lick it."

I ran my tongue against his palm, which he immediately moved from my mouth to the center of my chest. I bit my lip to keep from crying out as he used the moist friction against my hardened peak. My hands started gripping wildly at the buckle of his belt, tearing at the leather. After a short struggle, and one that was not aided by Edward's actions, I tugged the belt free and yanked down his zipper. With a little of his help, he shimmied out of his jeans and boxers.

I looked down and a tiny, surprised squeak escaped my lips. In most cases, the male sex organs are rather unattractive. But Edward was an exception.

Good God, was he an exception.

Edward's hands worked quickly, lifting me off the piano keys while I slid out of the bottom of my dress. He slid his hands down the front of my body, stopping just short of my sex. Before he could lift his hand, I slammed my own down over it, pushing it lower. As his hand reached out to me, a wrapped my own around him. I slid one finger down his shaft, causing a swift, sharp intake of breath. I grinned, this time using two. By the time I'd wrapped my hand all the way around him, he was panting heavily.

"Bella. Bella! For the love of God, please stop." He said, grabbing on to my hand. "I can't take any more."

As he said this, his hands moved slowly into my folds. I leaned back as far as I could against the piano, moaning as his fingers danced along the outer edges. I rocked forward, making the keys groan, to find some kind of real contact. Edward ran the pad of his thumb across my epicenter, making me moan his name loudly. His eyes flashed, and he performed the same motion. When it yielded the same result, he pressed on, moving faster and faster. When I realized that I was just inches away from the brink, I grabbed on to his hand.

"Edward. I want you inside. Now." I said, my voice strained and breathy. He nodded, and then frowned. He stepped away from me and bent down, looking for something. "What are you doing."

"Condom." He replied. He glanced back at me, looking my body over, then turned back to his clothes, tearing through them with more force than before.

"Pill. I'm on the pill." I said quickly. He came back to my quickly, his hands instantly sliding inside my body. As he moved his fingers agilely, he looked into my eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes. Please. Yes!" I said, moving against his hand. He stepped closer, and I felt the tip of his arousal at my opening. He removed his fingers, only to replace them with his throbbing manhood. I cried out as his initial thrust buried him to the hilt. We ground frantically against each other, moving so vigorously that I was lifted off the keys before slamming them down. The chord that rang out, however, was not as loud as my pleading moans of pleasure. I felt myself stepping to the edge of the cliff, wrapping my legs around Edward's body as we moved as one. The sound of Edward saying my name as he pushed into me was enough to send me over the edge. All of my muscles tightened at the same time, and I screamed Edward's name. I felt my inner walls tighten around him as he throbbed stronger than ever before crashing into me one last time. He groaned my name as he finished, and I felt his body harden against mine.

I collapsed onto Edward shoulder, panting for breath. Edward leaned forward, bracing his hands against the piano behind me and he fought to catch his breath as well. I lifted my hand to his face, tipping it so he was looking into my eyes.

"Amazing." I breathed. "I can't even think of any words to say but amazing."

"How about," He said, taking a deep breath. "Round two."

* * *

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

I rolled over, my sheets knotted around my legs. I held my breath and listened.

I heard nothing.

_Shit!_ I thought to myself. _It was only a dream?_

A clatter from the kitchen had me rolling out of bed. _Well, at least if last night was a dream, I still have time to talk to Jasper._ I reasoned as I slipped on a pair of boxers.

I stepped into the bright kitchen and nearly passed out. In my mind, I was doing a serious happy dance. But the sight of Bella, walking around in my kitchen, wearing nothing but my dress shirt and a smile made my knees weak. Her hair was tousled around her face, a clear sign that last night had happened, and that it had been as amazing as I remembered.

She hummed to herself as she shifted things around in the refrigerator, smiling as she came up with a carton of eggs and a bag of shredded cheese. I padded up behind her, waiting until she'd placed the eggs firmly on the counter before pressing into the back of her body, splaying a hand across her stomach.

"Good morning." I said quietly in her ear. She turned her body, still pressed against me.

"It is, isn't it?" She smiled before reaching up onto her tiptoes to kiss me.

"And what is it that you're making?" I asked politely as I hooked a finger under the shirt, sliding it along her thigh.

"I was thinking eggs." She said nonchalantly as she slid the top of her hand into the waistband of my boxers, running her fingers back and forth across my skin. I frowned at her playfully.

"You know I prefer waffles." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, I do know that. But I didn't see any strawberries while I was forging, so I assumed that you would be able to handle eggs."

"That's because I prefer strawberry syrup to the actual fruit when I have the option."

"Fine." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Waffles it is."

She placed the eggs back in the fridge and opened the opposing door for the frozen waffles. She stepped back and looked around, at which point I nodded toward the toaster oven. I watched the subtle sway of her hips as she stepped up to the counter, tossing the pastries inside and closing the door. She walked back over to the refrigerator, grabbing the strawberry sauce and shutting the door.

I leaned back against the counter, watching as she moved efficiently around the kitchen, searching out cups, plates and silverware. She set everything up at the island countertop in the center of the room, then bustled back over to the toaster when its tiny bell chimed.

"Well, aren't going to eat?" She asked, sliding the waffles onto a plate for me. I smiled and walked over to the stool next to hers, sitting down.

"Wow. I could get used to this." I laughed as she drizzled the pink liquid over her waffle.

"I was going to make it breakfast in bed," She said, turning to me. "But then I thought that this might get too messy."

"That what might get to messy?" I asked. She grinned evilly at me, aiming the nozzle of the bottle in my direction. I opened my mouth to protest just as she squeezed the bottle, sending a goopy spray of strawberry flavored liquid all over my bare chest.

"Did you just…" I asked, letting my mouth hang open. She smiled angelically, lighting up her beautiful face.

"Did I what?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. I laughed, reaching out lightning fast to grab onto the bottle. Her eyes flashed. "You wouldn't."

We sat frozen for a few seconds, neither of us breathing. Suddenly, Bella launched herself off of the stool and down the hall, away from me. I chased after her, catching her just outside the bedroom door. I aimed the bottle at her neck, squirting strawberry sauce all over her skin and my shirt. As she laughed aloud, I bent down, licking the side of her neck. The vibrations of her throat almost sent me into a tailspin. She tilted her head, and I felt her teeth graze my earlobe as she whispered.

"Do I taste good?"

It was all over from there. I brought my lips down hard on hers, urging her towards the bedroom. The daylight made her skin glow as she sprawled back across my bed. For a minute, I just stopped and drank the moment in. The most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, laying on my bed, smiling up at me while her hair fanned out around her like a halo. If life got better than the way it was at this very minute, I challenged someone to show it to me. But somehow, as I looked down at Bella, I had a feeling that this day, the best day of my past, would be the worst day of my future if she stayed around.

I crawled into the bed, hovering over top of her. She smiled up at me and opened her arms, inviting me in. One by one, I undid the button of my shirt, pushing it off of her body. Then, laughing heartily, I tipped the bottle of strawberry syrup over, drawing a heart on her chest. She squealed at the cold, but stopped short when I bent over, lapping up the thick liquid with my tongue. When all of the sugary sauce was gone, I moved across her chest, letting my tongue taste her skin.

When my mouth came to her already hardening peak, I stopped. She whimpered, arching her back to brush the sensitive skin against my lips. I laughed, huffing a warm breath onto her chest, and she squirmed beneath me. Laughing again, I let the very tip of my tongue come in contact with her overheated skin, and she moaned my name softly.

Having all the encouragement I needed, I bent forward trapping the bud between my lips. I ran my tongue over the tip again, and she bucked under me. I pulled back, grinning up at her before moving to the other side.

By the end of the repeat performance, Bella had latched her hands into my hair and was pushing me towards her body. I trailed kisses down the center of her body, letting my tongue dip into her bellybutton for only the shortest of seconds before proceeding to my destination.

* * *

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

Edward kissed up an down the top of my thigh, stopping just short of my knee before bringing his mouth up. His hot breath tickled my thigh as he hovered. I whimpered quietly, giving him all the encouragement needed. He pressed his lips against me, and I cried out in pleasure. I felt the vibrations of his chuckle against my skin, making me moan. His tongue made a tight circle around my bud, and my breathing stopped. I could feel the tension building, my muscles bracing for the euphoria. When he slipped his tongue inside my body, the last of my resolve faded, and I screamed his name as the orgasm took me.

* * *

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

Hearing Bella say my name that way almost sent me over the edge. The way the writhed under my hands was one of the best feelings I could remember. I repositioned myself to hovered above her, watching as her eyes slowly came back into focus.

"Are you…" I started. She nodded, sliding her hands down my body. After hastily ripping my boxers off, she slid her hand around my member, guiding it to her warm opening. I slid in, but only just, before sliding back. She groaned, making me smile. I slid into her again, a little further than before. Her breath caught, and she made a small squeak as I slid out again. I know this was torture to her, but it could not have been nearly as hard on her as it was on me.

I slid in and out again, making her moan. The next time I moved to slid in, her hips bucked towards mine, seeking the release I was denying her. He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Now we're going to have to start over." I chided. "Are you going to be good this time?"

She nodded frantically, biting her lip. I repeated the process until I finally filled her to capacity. She moaned loudly, her fingernails gripping the skin on my back. I bent down, kissing the place where her jaw met her neck, just below her ear. Her back arched off the bed as we ground together, and I felt her inner walls start to contract around me. Pushing faster, I came inside at the same time as her body began to shake with pleaser. I kissed her neck as the last waves crashed over her and her body relaxed beneath mine. I rolled off of her, and then pulled her body against mine, in no mood to break physical contact. As she curled up and fell asleep in my arms, I let my mind wander.

_Nope. It doesn't get better than this. _

* * *

**So, I'm not really sure what to say after that. It's like the awkward morning after. Lol**

**If you didn't want to read it, here's what you missed:**

**Edward is realizing that he has some serious feelings for Bella. He wants her to stay around. **

**For those of you that did:**

**So? What'd you think? Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**

**Kaythanksletsnotmakeabigdealoutofthisbye**

**Mici**

**Music**

**The Lemon Song - Led Zepplin (Explicit lyrics, anyone?)  
****Lets Get It On - Marvin Gaye (Got to keep with the theme here)  
****Cherry Pie - Warrant ("So I mixed up the batter and she licked the beater." Need I say more?)**


	13. She's Got Eyes Of The Bluest Skies

**A/N- Well, seeing as I suddenly have an intense migraine and nothing better to do, how about another chapter?**

**Lemons for the other couples will be coming soon, I didn't just want three chapters in a row to all be nookie, kay? But, yes, that night, they all got some. **

**This chapter is another beast. It's actually the longest one I've ever written. So enjoy it, kay? 3786 words. Aye dios mio.**

* * *

_I rolled off of her, and then pulled her body against mine, in no mood to break physical contact. As she curled up and fell asleep in my arms, I let my mind wander._

Nope. It doesn't get better than this.

* * *

JASPER'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

I rolled out of bed, not having slept much. Alice sighed next to me, worming deeper into the warm blankets.

"Hey." She said, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hi." I whispered, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"You're up early."

"It's almost noon, Alice." I told her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked over at the clock and sighed.

"So it is. Do you need to go?" She asked. I nodded.

"I know how rude this may seem, but yes. I've got to go sort this mess out."

"It's fine," She smiled up at me. "I understand. Call me when you can."

I grinned down at her, bending over for a kiss. "Don't worry, I will."

I must have flipped my phone open twenty times on the ride home. Sometimes, I'd only open it before slapping it closed. Other times, I'd actually make it to her name in my phone book. Once, I'd even let the phone ring before tossing it onto the seat next to me.

People around me could think all they want that I was being childish. Jessica was like a cancer in my life. She came around, remaining dormant and unnoticed before reeking undeniable havoc on me and the people around me. She'd separated me from my friends when we'd been together, tried to turn me against them. At the time, I was so head over heels that I didn't even notice. I'd been lucky enough that, after the fallout, Edward was still speaking to me.

Tyler had been one of my best friends at the time as well. He'd gone on double-dates with Jessica and I, bringing along whoever his flavor of the week was. When he suddenly became reclusive about his then relationship, I'd just assumed that this girl actually meant something.

Little did I know, it way _my_ girl that meant something.

As I pulled into the space in front of my building, I glanced around. Edward's car was no where to be found, so I went up to the apartment. I opened the door slowly, trying to be quiet for reasons unknown. I didn't hear any sounds, so I walked around to investigate. I passed the door to the music room, and glanced in to see the piano bench tipped on its side, and music spilling out across the floor. I took a step inside, catching my foot on what appeared to be a pair of boxer shorts. I rolled my eyes and proceeded down the hall to Edward's bedroom. The door was open, and I peaked my head in to find a tangled mass of sheets at the foot of the bed, but nothing else. I breathed a sigh of relief that Edward wasn't around. There was not way I could deal with that right now.

I started pacing around, trying to waste away some of my pent up energy. Though I hadn't slept last night, the stress of the situation had me wound up beyond belief. I marched around in a bee-line, through the living room, around the sofa, down the hall to my room and back. Even this was starting to frustrate me, so I went into the kitchen to find myself something to eat. When I walked in, I found sticky pink goo sprayed around the counter top, and two uneaten plates of waffles. Again, I rolled my eyes before pulling out a gallon of milk and a box of cereal.

After forcing down only a bite or two, I finally bit the bullet and admitted what I had to do. I walked back out to my car, grabbing my cell phone of the seat. I settled myself on the sofa, running my hand though my hair as the phone rang.

"Hello?" I heard Jessica ask groggily.

"Jessica, it's Jasper."

"Oh! Jasper. Hi, how are you?" She asked. I could almost see her sitting up in bed, grunting loudly. I heard her muttering something to someone, then a male voice in the background.

"I'd appreciate if we didn't pretend that this was a social call, Jessica."

"Fine. How do you want to do this?" She asked in a clipped tone.

"I've got connections at the hospital. We can get the test done there." I told her.

"I know Jazzy. Carlisle." I cringed at the name, trying to keep my cool.

"Yes. I will ask Carlisle to perform the test. Is there anything else?"

"Well, no. I guess not."

"I'll call you with the details." I said, snapping the phone closed. I took a deep, cleansing breath, and dialed Carlisle's number. He answered on the third ring.

"Cullen."

"Carlisle, it's Jasper."

"Yes, I knew that by the caller ID." I could hear the smile in his voice. "What's up?"

"I need a favor." I said.

"OK. What kind of favor?" He asked.

"You remember Jessica?" I asked. I heard him puff in a breath.

"Yes. Please tell me you aren't involved with her again." He said.

"No, no. I'm not." I said quickly. "But something's going on, and I need your help."

"Anything you need. You know that." He reassured.

"How about a DNA test?" I asked, sighing.

"Wow. Not exactly what I expected. What do you need a DNA test for?"

"Jessica has a daughter. She's two, and…" I trailed off.

"Ah." He replied. "Say no more. Come in at noon on Monday."

"Thanks." I replied. "I've got to call Jessica."

"Never a problem. Can I ask you a question, though?" He asked.

"I guess." I sighed. For some reason I knew I wasn't going to like whatever this question was.

"What are you going to do if it is yours?"

The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Yes, I'd thought of the little girl being mine, but I'd never considered anything further than that. Would I become the father figure for her? Or had Tyler taken my place yet again? Would joint custody become and issue? Would she even like me?

I sighed into the phone, my mind now tied into a precarious knot. "I don't know. I just don't know."

"Well, just know that Esme and I hear for you, whatever happens."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." I said, feeling the slightest ebb in the rush of my thoughts. "Bye."

* * *

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

After a short nap, Bella and I had finally woken and began preparing for the day. I'd lent her a pair of my sweatpants, tee-shirt, and a jacket for the trip home, as the only clothing she'd brought with her was the tiny red dress. I'd made a quick trip around the apartment, looking for a sign that Jasper had come home at some point. There were none.

"Well, he did leave with Alice. Maybe they ended up at my place. Alice has been staying with me for the past month." Bella reasoned. As we trekked to her apartment, she tried to call her companion, only to have her cell phone die in her hands. "Please tell me you have yours?"

I could practically see my phone, tucked away in the pair of jeans that currently resided on the music room floor. "Sorry, I don't."

When we reached her apartment, Bella opened the door quickly and started calling out for her friend. When she got no answer, she turned to me, disappointed.

"I guess not. I do have one more place we can look, though. Let me go and change first."

"What's the matter with what you've got on now?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, I'm lacking one key element." She told me. I raised and eyebrow at her, to which she simply replied. "Undergarments."

I groaned out loud as the sprinted off to change, returning in a long sleeved cardigan and jeans. She plugged her phone into the wall and grabbed her jacket. "Ready to go?"

"Don't you have a phone charger for that?" I asked her.

"I did, but it disappeared when my car got stolen a year ago, and I never got around to replacing it." She explained, stepping out into the cold.

When we reached Alice's old apartment, Alice was exiting as we pulled up. Rather than getting out, Bella rolled down the window and called out to her.

"Alice. Alice! Hey! Is Jasper with you?"

The tiny raven-haired girl frowned. "No. He left this morning. Said he had to 'sort the mess out'."

"Oh." Bella frowned out the window at her friend. The traffic behind us had started to build up, as had the noise of angry horns. "Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

"No, sorry."

"OK. Thanks anyways." Bella called to her. Alice waved and walked over to her car as I moved forward. Bella rubbed her forehead with her hand and sighed. "I need coffee."

* * *

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were stepping back to the car through the frozen air, coffee in hand.

"Edward! Hey Eddie!" I heard someone call out. I looked over to see a young looking blond man walking hand in hand with a woman.

"Riley!" Edward grinned, clapping him on the back in a hug. "Hey!"

"How's my star client this morning?" Riley asked grinning. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled back.

"I'm just fine. And good morning to you too." Edward said to the woman.

"Hi Edward." Came a tiny, girly voice. I looked up at the woman that was attached to Riley's arm, perplexed. She had vibrant red hair that seemed to move even when the wind was not blowing. Her resemblance to a cat was uncanny. "Hi." She said, extending a hand to me. "I'm Victoria."

**(A/N- Ah, if only I could put sound effects in. If I could, you'd be hearing a serious "Duhn…Duhn…DUUUUUUUUUHN!" right now.)**

"Bella." I replied, shaking her hand.

"Hey, Ed. You ready for Saturday?" Riley asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Edward said, smiling.

"Saturday?" I asked Edward quietly.

"I've got a concert, that's all." He replied softly. "I was going to see if you were interested in coming, but Riley here jumped the gun."

"Oh, shit! Sorry man." Riley laughed. "I didn't mean to wreck that for you."

"It's not a big deal." Edward chuckled.

"Alright. Well, we've got to get going." Riley turned his head and kissed the top of Victoria's vibrant mop.

"Us too. See you Saturday." Edward replied, pulling me towards the car. We drove in companionable silence back to the apartment, where the tension descended upon us as soon as Edward's eyes locked on a black Maserati in front of the building. As we stepped inside, Jasper poked his head out from the kitchen. His face hardened into a mask of anger, and he disappeared around the corner, only to return seconds later with his jacket, marching towards the door. Edward put a hand on his chest, stiff-arming him.

"Are you going to let me explain?" Edward asked him. Jasper's eyes flashed in anger.

"I'm not really sure what you could say to make this better, but go for it." He seethed.

"Can we sit?" Edward asked, motioning towards the couch. Jasper debated for a minute, then turned and stalked off toward the couch. Edward gave me a sheepish shrug, then followed him to the living room.

"I know that you're mad at me," Edward started. Jasper open his mouth to speak, but he held a hand up in deterrence. "But let me explain."

Jasper eyed him warily, then nodded for him to continue.

"When I saw Jessica that day, it just reminded me of all the shit she put you through. And that little girl, when she came up to the table and Jessica said she might be yours, I just couldn't put you through her ringer again. You know how unlikely it is that she's yours, and I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I couldn't watch her mess with your head again."

"OK," Jasper breathed. "I can understand that you didn't want to bring her back into my life. But how could you keep that little girl from me. After what I went through with my father, how could you NOT tell me that she existed."

"Jasper, I-"

"No, Edward. My father wasn't around. You know what that was like for me. And then to possibly deprive my child of a relationship with me is messed up."

"How real is the possibility that she is yours, Jasper?" Edward asked seriously. Jasper looked him dead in the eye as he replied.

"Very. Very, very possible."

"Then I'm sorry. I've never been more sorry in my life. Truly, I would never have kept that from you had I known." Edward told him. Jasper nodded at him, apparently accepting his apology.

"Are you going to get tested?"

"Do I even have another option?" Jasper asked, lifting his head from his hands. "We're going to see Carlisle tomorrow at noon."

Edward nodded, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me up. "We'll leave you to your thoughts."

* * *

JASPER'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

As Edward and Bella disappeared down the hall, I called Jessica.

"Hey Jazz." She answered the phone in a tight voice, then let out a deep, throaty cough. "What's up?"

"We've got an appointment tomorrow at the hospital at noon."

"OK."

"You'll be there, correct?"

She coughed again. "Yeah."

"Jessica," I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She answered quickly. "We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**AH! **

**I could stop here. **

**I should. **

**But I won't because I love you. **

* * *

I tapped my toe against carpeted floor of Carlisle's office and glanced at the clock.

12:37

"Jasper, I know how important this is, but I've got patients I need to look after." Carlisle told me. "If she's not here in the next five minutes we're going to have to reschedule."

But, as he was uttering the words, I could hear a voice growing louder in the hallway.

"…No, you can't have one. Because I said so, that's why! Now, when we get in there, you be good or you're going to be in big trouble, do you hear me?" Jessica's voice grew louder and louder as she approached the door. She knocked hard, and Carlisle answered it at once.

"Sorry we're late." She said. "I had a little trouble getting off work."

The lights had been very dark in the club that night, and had hidden Jessica's newly gaunt face and narrow body. Her skin was pale and blotchy, and she had extreme bags under her eyes. The soft, light blue of her eyes that had once been so expressive was now blank, empty.

I sucked in a deep breath, mustering the courage to look at the tiny girl standing before me. Her pale blonde curls were pulled into two high pigtails above her ears. She wore a purple corduroy dress and toted a small stuffed moose, which she clutched tightly to her chest as she smiled at me with a toothy little grin. Her eyes were a brilliant blue color, one that reminded me of my own.

_Then again, _I thought to myself bitterly, _Tyler's eyes are blue too. _

"Lana, say hello to Jasper and Carlisle."

She turned her torso back and forth, swinging around. "Hi."

"Lana, that's a pretty name." Carlisle smiled at her.

"Thank you." She said, her voice muffled by the thumb she had in her mouth.

Jessica latched on to her arm, extracting the thumb from her mouth. "What did mommy say about sucking your thumb?"

Lana ripped the thumb out of her mouth quickly, nodding. "Don't do that."

"That's right. Don't do that." Jessica scolded, then looked up at Carlisle. "Look, I've only got a half an hour for lunch, so could we just get this over with?"

Carlisle nodded and stood, grabbing a medical kit before crouching down next to Lana. "Lana, I'm going to have you sit in your mom's lap, OK?"

She nodded, climbing slowly into Jessica's lap before turning back to Carlisle.

"Now, this is going to hurt a little," He told her, causing her to recoil slightly. "But if you do a good job, I'll get you a sucker. Deal?"

Lana nodded, but still looked absolutely terrified. Carlisle, sensing her discomfort, turned to me, then back to her.

"How about we have Jasper go first." He said. I smiled over at her, trying to look as happy as I could as Carlisle wrapped the rubber tube around my arm. I watched her while she watched me, first staring at the place where the needle entered my skin, then at my face. I crossed my eyes and poked my tongue between my lips, making a silly face. She giggled and clapped, making me smile.

"Again!" She said, causing Jessica to roll her eyes. I obliged, and she laughed, her tiny body shaking.

"All done." Carlisle said, changing his rubber gloves. "Are you ready, sweetie?"

As Lana nodded, a cell phone rang from inside Jessica's bag. She looked at the number and frowned. "I've got to take this. Get what you need while I'm gone."

Carlisle looked taken aback by her callousness, but nodded and turned back to Lana. "Are you ready?"

Lana's eyes were shiny as Carlisle approached her, brandishing a needle. She looked up at me, the corners of her mouth quivering. Just before Carlisle came within reach, she lurched off her seat and ran towards me. She stood at my feet, arms outstretched towards me. I panicked for a few seconds, unknowing of what she wanted. She stepped forward and climbed onto my shoes, pulling herself into my lap. I looked at Carlisle with wide eyes over her head, but all he could do was shrug and mouth 'distract her.'

"So, Lana. What's your moose's name?" I asked.

"Gus." She said quietly, latching a hand around my first to fingers while Carlisle knelt beside her.

"Gus, that's a nice name. Did you name him?" I asked her as he tapped into the vein in her arm as gently as he could. She let out a small wail, squeezing hard on my hand as she watched the blood fall into the vile.

"Lana," I said into her ear, trying to draw her attention from the scene before her. She smiled a little through her tears. Being this close to her allowed me to notice an odd, foul, chemical smell reeking from her clothes. I used my free hand to push the end of my nose up as I made snorting noises.

"Pig."

"Very good! Now what makes this sound?" I asked her, puffing out my cheeks and crossing my eyes while hooting like a monkey.

"Curious George!" She smiled again. I nodded as Carlisle stood.

"You did a very good job, Lana. Would you like a sucker?" He asked her. She nodded feverishly. I put my hands on her side and began to lift her off my lap and to the floor when she screamed.

"OW!" She started to sob again. "My boo boo."

"You have a boo boo?" Carlisle asked. "Can I see it? I know how to make those better." She nodded slowly, lifting up the side of her dress to show a long, thin burn mark along her side. "Oh, no! How did this happen?"

"I got to close to the hot stuff." She said. Carlisle stepped over to his desk, reaching into his black bag for his first aid kit. As he doctored the wound, Jessica opened the door and froze.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking angry.

"Lana said that the was hurt. I'm just doing my job." Carlisle told her curtly.

"Well, stop. She's fine." Jessica snapped, taking Lana's hand. "Are you done? Can we go?"

Carlisle nodded. "The results should be in in two weeks. I'll have Jasper call you with the details."

"Fine. I'll be in touch." She said, marching from the room with Lana in tow.

"Bye." Lana called to us before she disappeared around the doorway. I stood quickly, compelled by unknown forces, and stepped out into the hallway.

"Goodbye Lana!" I called out to her. She turned around and I made a silly face, making her erupt with giggles before she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. I stood in the hallway for some period of time before Carlisle stepped out of his office and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"You're a natural." He smiled at me.

"We'll see." I replied and braced myself for the nagging anticipation.

This was going to be the hardest two weeks of my life.

* * *

**Ok, now I am really done. **

**13 pages. Wow! **

**I made it extra long for those of you that don't like lemons so had nothing to ready last time I updated. **

**I mean, a LOT happened this chapter. **

**Even if you don't know it yet. (Ooh! Ominous much? Especially considering this is chapter 13!)**

**Music That I Lurve**

**13 Ghost II - Nine Inch Nails. (There are no words, but for some reason, the music is just spectacular. Haunting, I think is the word I'm looking for. The entire Ghost Project was an amazing idea on their part, if I do say so myself)  
****Walkie Talkie Man - Steriogram  
****Drivin' Me Wild - Common feat. Lily Allen**


	14. I Like That Old Time Rock And Roll

**A/N- I know, I've been missing for quite a long time, and for that I apologize. **

**And because I feel so rotten about my disappearance, I'm giving you all an update on Dream Cruise Weekend. For those non-Michiganders, it's basically a collection of beautiful classic cars. Think like 70's muscle cars to Model T's. It's amazing. **

**It doesn't hurt that when I was at Woodward yesterday I saw a few Ducati's. Yeah, I'm a motorcycle whore. Sorry. lol**

**But anyways, lets get moving, eh? A hell of a lot of drama happens in this chapter (and a little foreshadowing of something big), so be prepared. **

* * *

"_Goodbye Lana!" I called out to her. She turned around and I made a silly face, making her erupt with giggles before she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. I stood in the hallway for some period of time before Carlisle stepped out of his office and laid a hand on my shoulder._

"_You're a natural." He smiled at me._

"_We'll see." I replied and braced myself for the nagging anticipation._

_This was going to be the hardest two weeks of my life._

* * *

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

Edward's concert had been spectacular. The way his hands ran over the keys could have put Mozart to shame. Now, all still clad in our formal attire, a massive group had gathered for a party in Edward's home. **(Pictures of the girls dresses are on the site.)** Music played bombastically from the sleek, expensive looking stereo system in the corner, and people swayed their hips to the rhythm while holding casual conversation. Edward held on to my hand, introducing me to his big-wig friends in the industry, then dragging me away before we were forced to listen to their useless drabble.

Finally, Edward and I escaped out onto the frigid terrace, where only those polite enough not to smoke in the house stood.

"It's beautiful." I murmured, looking out over the dark Central Park trees.

"Yes, you are." Edward said, looking at me. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"That one was cheesy. Like, I'll have a cheese pizza, heavy on the cheese, light on the pizza cheesy."

He grinned down at me. "I know. I was just hoping you wouldn't notice."

"I guess it's a good thing you're gorgeous, and talented, and generally just amazing, and-"

"And have a woman like you in my life." He interrupted.

"I am pretty spectacular myself." I agreed, laughing as he bent down for a kiss. By now, we were alone on the terrace. Edward took my hand, taking extra care to kiss each fingertip before bringing it to his cheek.

"That you are." He agreed with a smile. Gazing into my eyes, his face became more serious. "Bella, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

My breath caught in my throat for a moment, leaving me nodding mutely. Edward took a big, heaving breath, then smiled.

"Bella, I-" He began, only to be interrupted by the sliding glass door. When I turned to look, Rosalie stood in the doorway, looking utterly stunning in a cobalt blue gown.

"Come on, Edward. It's time." She said, nodding toward the center of the room where Oscar sat.

"Can it wait a few minutes?" He asked, glancing back at me.

"I'd really prefer it didn't. Emmett and I were looking to get out of here to…" She trailed off.

"Go at it like animals?" I supplied with a helpful smile. I expected Rose to blush, but instead, she grinned back.

"Exactly. So, can we get a move on?"

"Yes, I guess we can't keep your libido waiting." Edward sighed, then turned to me and grinned wide. "You are going to love this."

I looked over at Rose, then back at Edward, who kissed me on the lips quickly, then led me inside before he headed toward the piano. Rosalie broke off he kiss from Emmett a few feet from where I had been deposited, and walked away, winking over her shoulder at him. I looked over at Emmett's dazed face and nudged his shoulder.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked. He shook his head slowly, trying to break out of the trace. I nudged him again and laughed. "You've got it bad."

"So bad." He breathed. "The kind of bad Usher sings about."

I laughed heartily at him, and he grinned back at me as the music from the radio came to an abrupt halt. I turned my attention back to the piano, focusing on Jasper as he stood on the piano's bench.

"Now, some of you may not know this, but back in elementary school, Edward and Rosalie entered a little thing called a talent show. While we all know what Edward's skill was," Jasper said, earning shouts from Edward's fans in the crowd. "Our little Rosalie had one that she kept stashed away. One that we bring out only on special occasions." More hoots and hollers could be heard as Rosalie grinned as she went to stand on the floor in front of Jasper and next to Edward. "How would you all feel about a little reenactment?"

Thunderous applause erupted, soliciting impish smiles from Edward and Rose. Jasper hopped down from the bench and clapped Edward on the back as he took his pace at the piano. Jasper jogged across the room, lifting a previously unnoticed karaoke machine from the floor and depositing it before Rosalie. She looked over and winked at Emmett again as Jasper plugged it into the wall before wrapping his arm around Alice's waist and stepping back. Rosalie turned to Edward, who, in turn, nodded and mouthed 'Ready'.

Fingers slamming against the keys, Edward pounded out the crescendo in the opening chords of Bob Seger's "Old Time Rock and Roll". Rosalie's voice rang clear as a bell as she belted the lyrics, swiveling her hips in time with the music. The tape inside the karaoke machine played only the guitar and drum parts that could not be supplied by either of the performers. When they reached the bridge that was carried by only Rosalie's voice and a drum beat, Edward clapped his hands together, encouraging the crowd to do the same, turning back to the keys just in time to play the long run.

As the song died down, the whistles and clapping erupted again. Edward took Rosalie's hand and they bowed together before separating and heading back in our direction. Edward arrived first, and Emmett left my side to meet Rosalie half-way.

"That, Mr. Masen, was amazing." I said as I pulled him in for hug. The stereo cranked out an obnoxious hip-hop song, and we broke apart with identical looks on our faces.

"I'm going to the bar." He nodded toward his kitchen, which was stockpiled with enough alcohol to drown a dinosaur. "Would you like anything?"

"A glass of champagne doesn't sound so bad." I said, pulling him down for a kiss before he walked away.

* * *

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

The kitchen was packed with people, but lacking in any decent champagne. Deciding that Bella was definitely worth the 1500 dollar bottle of '95 Dom Perignon in the wine chest, I walked down the hall to the games room.

Assuming that this party was like many of the others Jasper and I had thrown, I'd expected to find a couple having sex on the red velvet of the pool table, or a drunken partygoer puncturing holes in the wall by haphazardly heaving darts at the board.

Which is why I was shocked to find one, lone woman, bent over the pool table, taking a shot. If it weren't for the fact that I'd promised Bella a glass of champagne, I would have sprinted as fast as my legs could take me.

Because, raunchy cleavage and all, Victoria was the one taking the shot at the 8 ball before me. When the ball sunk into the corner pocket, she turned to look at me with a self-satisfied smile.

"Edward," She purred.

"Hello Victoria." I replied cordially, trying to avoid her gaze. Her eyes ran over my body an she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. I cringed mentally, then stepped pointedly over to the wine chest.

"So, what's she like?" She asked my back.

"Who?" I feigned ignorance, hoping she would let the subject drop.

"That pretty little tart you've had hanging off your arm all night." She scoffed. "Is she dead behind the eyes like the others you've dated since us?"

I flinched at the mention of our past. "No. She's not. She's-"

"Does she even know who Vivaldi is?" Victoria interrupted, her voice closer this time. Again, I flinched. I hadn't been able to listen to Vivaldi since Victoria had insisted upon playing it during our escapades.

"You know," I said, turning. "I think that I'd rather her be ignorant."

Victoria stepped closer to me again, and I took an automatic step back, planting my coattails on the wall behind me. "Does she do what I did for you, Edward? Can she bend like me?"

I shot a quick glance at the door, hoping that someone would enter, provide a distraction, but my prayers went unanswered. "All that and more."

"Well, I'm sure I can learn new tricks." Victoria whispered, pressing her body against mine. I clutched the bottle in my hand tighter while lifting the other to her shoulder.

"We're over, Victoria. Do you remember that? There is no us. There will never be an us again. Would you please back away?" I pleaded. Bella had to be wondering where I am by now.

"Whadaya say, Eddie? Want to break one off for old times sake?" She tipped up onto the balls of her feet, her face so close that her blood-red lips brushed mine. I heard the door handle rattle and grinned. I was rescued. I turned to look back at Victoria. The determination in her eyes made my stomach drop.

"N-" I started, only to have my cry muffled by her lips. My eyes were wide open in shock, and they glanced back up just in time to see the bright red train of Bella's dress disappear around the corner.

* * *

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

I could feel my pulse thunder in my ears as I bobbed and weaved through the crowd toward the door. I could hear Edward calling my name, getting closer by the second. Emmett and Rosalie stood in the doorway, blocking my exit. I collided with Emmett's massive chest and whirled around him, blinded by the budding tears.

"Bella? Bella, what's going on?" Emmett caught my arm.

"I-I have to go." I sobbed, snaking my arm out from his grasp just as Edward reached him. I ran down the hall to the door, turning against my better judgment to watch the ensuing conversation.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Emmett snarled, Wrapping his huge fists around the lapels of Edward's tuxedo.

"Nothing. This is all a huge misunderstanding." Edward said, looking down the hallway at me. "Bella!"

I turned and ran into the frozen night air. I couldn't find my car through my blurry, tear filled eyes. Fumbling around in clutch Alice had forced upon me, I pressed the panic button and stood in the middle of the street, watching my lights flash and horn beckon me. I took two steps toward the car when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, wait." Edward's voice pleaded. "Please, let me explain."

"No need." I said, my tone surly and biting. "You want to see other people. Message sent."

"No, that's not what's happening." He said as I slipped out from under his hand and ran the best I could in the state, and shoes, I was in. "Please!" He called after me. "Wait, Bella!"

"I-I can't." I whispered, sure he couldn't hear me. I reached my car and tugged hard on the handle. Locked.

"I love you." Edward called from his place in the middle of the road, his voice mangled. "Bella, I love you."

I turned slowly to look at him, to watch him approach. When he reached me, my muscles bunched, and before even I knew what I was doing, I slapped him hard across the cheek. His eyes opened wide as he brought his hand to his face. Then the deep, tearing sorrow settled behind the jade pools.

"How dare you." I said quietly, staring at the pavement below my feet. "How could you say something like that? How could you lie to my face this way?"

"Bella, look at me." He said sadly. My eyes remained trained on the ground, and Edward slipped a finger under my chin to lift it. I turned away, unable to stand the beauty of his face. Edward, though, could not be dissuaded. "Bella, look into my eyes."

Slowly, I turned to face him. He looked down at me, his gaze intense and unwavering. When my eyes finally met his, he smiled a little. "Ah. There you are. Now, are you willing to listen to me?"

Hesitantly, I nodded. Edward heaved in a deep sigh, most likely one of relief.

"I should have told you this before, but Victoria and I have a history." He started apprehensively. I tried to bite back as many of the snide comments as I could, but one slipped before I could reign it in.

"Doesn't look like 'history' to me, Edward."

"It is. And I wish she weren't part of my present. Victoria and I dated on and off for three years before I ended it. She's a lot older than we are, and she was ready to settle down, have kids and whatnot. But, when she was ready to have babies, I was just turning 19. I wasn't ready to be a father. She begged me to move in with her, to let her be my manager so she could spend all her time with me. For a little while, it was OK, but pretty soon she started picking fights with any woman that so much as spoke to me. When she hit one of the janitorial staff with a broom for picking a piece of lint off my tuxedo, I'd finally had enough. I broke all ties off with her, personal and professional." He stopped and took a massive breath. "Are you still with me?"

"Yes, but I think you'd better skip to the part where you decided to taste her tonsils next to the pool table." I said, my dry wit stinging in the cold air.

"There's nothing to skip. She called me a few times a day for a couple of weeks after we broke up, but eventually the calls just stopped. Then I came to find out she was dating Riley a couple of months back when he brought her to an event. She seemed pretty stable. I never thought…" He trailed off, frowning. "When I went to get drinks, I found her in the games room. She asked me if I wanted to 'break one off for old time's sake' and-" Edward's explanation was cut off by a choke of laughter I'd let slip.

"Break one off? Who the hell says that?" I asked, bordering between hysterical laughter and just plain hysterics.

"Desperate women on the edge, apparently. She kept getting closer and closer to me, and when she heard the door opening, she tried to-"

"Get a first hand look at your uvula. I got it." I interrupted again.

"It meant nothing. I was an unwilling participant. Do you understand that, Bella?" He asked, his eyes searching mine. I nodded and opened my mouth to say something else when I saw none other than Victoria herself step outside and look right at us. My eyes narrowed, and I gave her a tight-lipped, vindictive grin before turning back to Edward.

"Yes, Edward. I understand." I promised, still glaring at Victoria. She leveled a sinister, conniving smile at me, then let her eyes flicker to the back of Edward's head. She ran her tongue over her lips once, as if to say, 'I can still taste it.' It took all of the effort I had not to march over and slap her head off her shoulders. So, instead, I looped my arms around Edward's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

When I surfaced an unknown amount of time later, Victoria stood as still as a statue, her eyes throwing daggers. Edward's arms looped around my body, and Victoria seethed and shook in response. Edward seemed utterly oblivious to the interaction, staring blissfully off into space. I stared at Victoria for what felt like an eternity, both of us frozen solid.

Then, a wicked, deranged smile slowly crept up onto her face. She bared her teeth in a humorless, utterly disturbing grin, making my stomach fall into my shoes. Her eyes flickered back to Edward, and the smile disappeared, replaced by pure abhor. She looked back at me once more, a white hot metal behind her eyes, then stepped back inside Edward's apartment.

I looked back up at Edward, and he was staring down at me. His eyes were clear as glass and full of something unadulterated, simple and pure.

"So," I said, sighing.

"So." He repeated, grinning in that perfectly crooked way he had.

"Edward," I said, my tone changing. "If what you said before-"

"I love you." He interrupted.

"Yes, that. If you were saying that simply to get me to listen to you-"

"Isabella, I meant what I said. I never wanted- God that wasn't the way I'd meant for you to hear it, but it's true. I love you, Bella. Truly, I do. And I wish this moment weren't tainted by what just happened, and if you're not ready to return those feelings I completely-"

I silenced him with the palm of my hand, pressing it gently against his lips, which still moved under the pressure of my skin. I closed my eyes and let my mind float. I stood in silence, playing over every moment since we'd met. Our collision on the street, the guitar battles, the way he spoke to me so sweetly, the first night we'd spent together, the way he protected me. And I knew.

"I love you, Edward."

A smile that could have re-lit the sun materialized on his face, and the same deep, crystalline beauty returned to his eyes as he bent to kiss me.

* * *

**Okiedokie. **

**I hope that was cute enough for you guys.**

**Training for my new job at the hospital starts next week, then school starts at the beginning of September. But I promise to update as often as humanly possible. **

**_Next time, on 'And The World Spins Madly On'_**

**_Edward and Bella makea de love, and the fate of our little Lana is revealed. _**

**Kaythanksiloveyoubye**

**Mici**

**Random Songs**

**Inside The Fire - Disturbed  
****Song 2 - Blur  
****Invincible - OK Go!**


	15. It Seems My Life Is Going To Change

**A/N- I've got a lot to say, but I didn't want to piss you all off before you read the chapter, so my uber long-winded (yeah, this one up here is the short one) note's at the bottom. **

**Some of you may notice that there is no lemon in this chapter, even though I said there would be. I'm sorry, but I realized that having Bella moaning Edward's name and little Lana in the same chapter would be pretty damn hard to pull of with any kind of decent segue. Or class, for that matter. So, I'm sorry, but you'll have to just sit tight, ok?**

**But, innywho…**

* * *

_I silenced him with the palm of my hand, pressing it gently against his lips, which still moved under the pressure of my skin. I closed my eyes and let my mind float. I stood in silence, playing over every moment since we'd met. Our collision on the street, the guitar battles, the way he spoke to me so sweetly, the first night we'd spent together, the way he protected me. And I knew._

"_I love you, Edward."_

_A smile that could have re-lit the sun materialized on his face, and the same deep, crystalline beauty returned to his eyes as he bent to kiss me._

* * *

JASPER'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

I paced back and forth in front of the sofa, occasionally glancing at Alice. She had curled herself into a ball on the sofa, her chin resting on her knees as she watched me.

"I just…I don't know." I said. She nodded and sighed patiently, listening to the same thing she'd heard for the past two weeks.

"Jasper, if she is yours, I know you'll do great. You can help give her the life that she deserves. She'll get to know her real father."

"How do I know that she doesn't think Tyler is her father?" I asked quickly.

"You don't. But even if she does, you should still be apart of her life."

"That was never in question. If she is my daughter, I'm going to be there." I said fiercely. Alice took my outburst quietly, knowingly.

"As you should be. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to. I just know it. You will be the father to her that you never had." She told me. I stopped pacing for a moment and looked at her. She smiled up at me, and I sank down next to her on the couch.

"How you always know the right thing to say is beyond me." I said softly as she reached out to cup her hand around my face.

"It's a gift." She grinned back. "So, is it decided?"

"I think so." I told her, trying to mask the depth of the terror I housed.

"Good." She said, snuggling closer and resting her head on my shoulder. "You may not be sure now, but just wait. All it takes in one moment to fall in love."

I let out a long sigh, then sucked in a sharp breath as my phone rang shrilly. I sat forward, looking at Alice's reassuring smile before flipping it open without checking the caller ID. I already knew who it was.

"Carlisle."

"Yes, hello Jasper. Your lab results just came in. When will you be free?" Carlisle said, his voice in full professional mode.

"I'm free now." I said quickly, then thought about it. "But we've got to work around your schedule. You've got patients, don't you?"

"I'll have Dr. Irwin cover for me. This will take precedence." He said, moving from distanced doctor to compassionate friend in a second. The switch made me nervous.

"Have you looked at them?" I asked him

"No. I'd planned on waiting until all parties in question were here." He told me, the sincerity ringing in his voice, barely letting the burning curiosity peak through.

"OK, I'll call Jessica now." I told him, quickly ending the call and dialing Jessica. She answered on the fourth ring, just shy of the answering machine.

"Hello?" She asked sharply.

"Jessica? It's Jasper." I said, my words rushing out. The longer I sat, the more intense my anxiety was. As I waited for Jessica's reply, I heard Lana's voice get picked up by the microphone. She was singing a song I'd never heard before, loud and off key.

And it was beautiful.

In that moment, I could hope for nothing more than for that little girl, one I'd spent less than an hour with in my entire life, to be my daughter.

"Is it that time already?" She asked

"Carlisle just called. Are you busy now?"

"I'm sorta in the middle of something, but I should be done in, I don't know, an hour? Can we do it then?"

"An hour will be fine. I'll call Carlisle back." I said.

"Good. See you then." She said before hanging up the phone. I turned to Alice, who's face displayed the most beautiful Cheshire Cat grin.

"Would 'I told you so' be inappropriate?" She asked, giggling. I shook my head and smiled.

"I think it would be just right."

* * *

I sat, my foot tapping at lightning speed as my fingers drummed on the armrest of the chair in the waiting room. Carlisle was finishing with a patient, and then we would be called in to his office. Lana at across from me, her tiny legs swinging back and forth while she quietly chatted with Gus, tugging gently at his plushy antlers.

I watched her face as she prattled on to the moose. I could see many of Jessica's features; high cheekbones, a light smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, wide eyes. Some things, though, could not be placed in Jessica's gene pool. Her dimpled chin, her perfectly sloped nose. No, those things reminded me of-

The door opened to Carlisle's office, instantly grabbing my attention. Jessica and I stood instantly, followed by the soft _thunk _noise Lana's sneakers made when she hopped off the chair. The lights in her heels flashed quickly, reminding me of my own heartbeat. I closed the door behind me, sitting next to Lana and across from Carlisle. He looked at the three of us for a moment, then pulled a manila envelope from his desk. Just as he'd promised, the letter was sealed, making the process even more painstaking as he opened it.

He looked over the results for a moment, nodding. He looked up at all of us and took a deep breath.

"In the case of Svetlana Elizabeth Stanley, Jessica, you share fifty percent of her genetic make-up."

"We knew that." Jessica snapped. "It's a _paternity_, not _maternity_ test."

"It is standard procedure, Ms. Stanley. We must establish the mother's identity as well as the fathers."

"And…" She said, prompting him.

"Jasper Whitlock, in DNA testing that is 99.9 percent accurate, it can be scientifically concluded that you are Svetlana's paternal donor."

Everything was still.

No one moved.

No one breathed.

The silence was deafening.

And then…

"What's that mean?" Lana asked, breaking through the deep haze I was in.

"I don't know. What does it mean, Jazz?" Jessica asked me. I turned to her slowly. My mouth made small motions, but no sounds came out. Lana hopped down from her chair, quickly clambering into my lap. She put a tiny hand on my mouth and giggled.

She looked up into my eyes and blinked, and suddenly the words dawned on me.

"It means you'll be seeing a lot more of me, if that's OK with your mommy." I told her. She smiled and wrapped her arm around Gus as tight as she could. She turned her imploring eyes to her mother.

"Is it OK?" She asked. Jessica nodded mutely, simply staring at me. Something about the look in her eye was off. It seemed too calculating, appraising. I did my best to push my concerns to the back of my mind and focus on the little girl, _my_ little girl, seated in my lap.

"Can I go play?" Lana asked her mother.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Jasper." She replied, sounding bored. Lana turned back to me and tilted her head to the side.

"Can I?"

"Oh," I said, caught off guard. "Lana, I don't have anything for you to play with at my house."

Lana's face fell, her bottom lip popping out. Her tiny lips slid into a frown as they trembled slightly. She nodded slowly and slid off my lap. Oddly, rather than going to her mother for comfort, she sat cross-legged in front of her chair. Her tiny sniffle sent me over the edge and clutching for my cell phone. Dialing Alice, who was sitting in the parking lot in my car, I quickly told her to run to the store and find a car seat.

"Jasper," She sighed. "You know me better than that."

"There's one in the trunk, isn't there?" I asked.

"Of course there is. Now, does this mean…" she trailed off.

"Yes. Lana and I," I said, drawing my daughter's attention. "Will be down in a few minutes. I hope you bought toys, Ms. Alice."

Lana looked up at me, her big blue eyes glassy. I crouched down next to her, getting close to her level. "Would you like to come and play at my house with my friend Alice?"

Lana nodded mutely, and I looked up at Jessica. She shrugged, and I smiled down at Lana. She stuck one arm out, the other wrapped around Gus. But, I understood the movement. I reached over and gathered her into my arms, lifting her to my hip.

"What time do you want me to bring her home?" I asked Jessica.

"I'll come get her." She said quickly. "Where are you living now?"

I gave her my address as Lana blew her a kiss goodbye. Lana and I stepped out of the front of the building to find Alice waiting in the Pick-Up Lane. She unlocked the doors, then ran over to the other side of the car to meet us.

"Hi Lana. My name is Alice. Would you like to know a secret?" She asked. Lana nodded timidly, so she continued. "Jasper is going to take us to buy toys."

Lana's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open with a tiny _pop _noise. "Toys?" She whispered.

"Toys." Alice confirmed. "Lots and lots of toys."

* * *

Three hours, a new bed, wardrobe, and four hundred dollars worth of toys later, we arrived back at my apartment. The lights were all off, but Edward's car was parked out front, which could only mean one thing.

Well, it could mean two things, but there was no sock on the door.

I flipped on the lights to find my friends and family standing around with huge smiles. Edward held Bella close, and they both grinned at me as I juggled Toys-R-Us bags in one arm and Lana in the other. After a smack on the arm from Rosalie, Emmett came over and relieved Alice and I of our shopping bags. Carlisle sat next to Esme on the sofa. Her attention was focused on us, but his was completely on her. He held a hand over her belly, feeling the twins kicking away at his hand. Her body had ballooned recently, making room for the rapidly expanding babies. Lana looked around at all of the people in the room, then buried her head in my shoulder, shying away. The action, of course, earned a cooing from everyone in the room.

Slowly, I introduced her to everyone in the room, starting with Bella and Edward.

"I 'member them." She told me, then looked at Edward. "You smell pretty."

Edward laughed, and Bella nodded. "He does, doesn't he?"

Lana nodded and smiled. Emmett and Rosalie came next. Lana cowered away from Emmett, simply because of his sheer mass. But, after having an in-depth conversation with Gus, she decided that he was, in fact, an OK guy.

"And this is my sister Rosalie." I explained, pointing. Lana looked Rosalie over in evaluation.

"She has pretty hair."

"Thank you." Rose smiled warmly at her niece. "Your hair is very pretty too."

Lana blushed and muttered a thank you as we slowly wandered to Carlisle and Esme. She grinned widely at Carlisle, remembering him from earlier in the day. When her eyes caught on Esme's swollen belly, they could not be removed. She looked from her stomach to her face, then back to her stomach.

"What's that?" She asked me quietly as she pointed to her belly.

"Esme is going to have a baby."

"A baby?" Lana asked in wonder.

"TWO babies." Esme said. "I've got two little ones in my tummy right now."

"TWO?" She said in disbelief.

"Yep. They're kicking right now. Do you want to feel?" She asked, making Lana's eyes grow even wider. She nodded quickly and practically left to the couch. She knelt on the sofa and watched as Carlisle flattened his hand over her belly.

"Oh! There's one!" Carlisle said, quickly taking Lana's hand and laying it where his had just been. Her brow furrowed in concentration.

"I don't feel it." She pouted.

"Just wait a minute." Esme told her. "I'll try an get him to kick again."

Lana nodded, a look of pure determination on her face. Suddenly, as if a bolt of lightning shot through her, she jumped back. She looked quickly between me, Emse, and her belly.

"Something touched me."

"That's the baby!" Esme told her.

Lana turned to me with a smug little look on her face. "I feeled the baby."

"Yes, you did." I laughed, scooping her back up into my arms and carting her to the kitchen.

* * *

When the door bell rang at 10, Lana had been asleep on the sofa for over an hour. Jessica stepped in to the apartment, took one look around, and glared at me.

"What, did you buy the whole store?" She snarled.

"I just bought her some things to play with and a bed to sleep in, if that ever becomes and option."

"Stop spoiling my kid." She snapped. A fire lit in my veins.

"She's my kid too."

"Yeah, well we did just fine without you." She replied viciously.

"Well, I guess that's too bad." I retorted. "She's my daughter. I've got just as may rights as you do."

"That's true." She said with a wicked smile. "And, you know, I think she could use a new mattress on her bed at home. You going to cough up the cash for that, Daddy Warbucks?"

It dawned on me in that moment. Lana wasn't just my daughter. She was Jessica's newest bargaining chip. As long as she had my little girl, she had me.

Alice stepped out of the kitchen and to my side. She smiled at Jessica and extended a hand.

"Hi. I'm Alice Brandon."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "I couldn't care less if you paid me to."

Alice frowned and let her hand drop, but recovered quickly. "Lana is a lovely girl."

"She won't be for much longer if she keeps getting spoiled like this." She waved her hand wildly around the room at all the new toys and clothes. Jessica's eyes spun wildly, and her hands shook at her sides. "Where is she?"

I walked over to the couch, picking her up gently as to not wake her. Something in the pit of my stomach told me to not let her go, but I had to suppress it. I pulled her close to my face, kissing her cheek softly.

"Goodnight. Daddy will miss you." I whispered.

* * *

**I know this will anger/ annoy those of you that didn't want Lana to be Jasper's. But, this has been the plan all along. **

**And I really like Lana now, so all ya'll haters can bite me, yo! (If you can't picture her, Google the Rice Krispy's commercial with the dad and his 3 daughters. In my mind, she looks a lot like the yongest one. I'll try to put it onto the site, but I'm not sure it will work.) **

**And now on to the rest of my huge A/N**

**So, I have some good news, and some bad news.**

**Good news, the movie's coming out 3 weeks early, and that's totally boss. **

**And I updated! Yay!**

**Bad news, the hospital is kicking my ass. As a Unit Secretary, I'm basically expected to know everything. All of which I have to learn in four days. I mean, I got a list of over 300 medical terms and phrases that I get tested on Friday morning. My stack of flashcards is literally 3 inches thick. It doesn't sound that big, but find yourself a ruler and measure out 3 inches. It's not particularly small, if I do say so myself. **

**I get a week off next week, then school starts. Then, a week after that, I'll basically be running a 12 hour day, moving straight from school to the hospital every day. Then there's that little issue of AP classes and homework. **

**Basically, what I'm saying is that fanfiction is going to have to take a backseat to the rest of my life for a while. I'll still try to get updates out as often as I can, but I can't make any guarantees, and for that I apologize. **

**And I'd also like to apologized for bitching so much. Seriously, I don't know anyone (besides a certain sister) that complains as much as I do. **

**That's all. Please don't behead me. **

**Kaythanksiloveyoubye**

**Mici**

**Random Song Choices**

**(OH! and for the record, yes, the title of the chapter is a lyric from a Creed song. But, to protect all musical integrity that I posess, no. I DO NOT like Creed)**

**Don't Stop - Innerpartysystem  
****Believe - Staind  
****Hero - Pop Evil**

**Reviews would be nice, by the way. I did't get very many last time. -insert frown-y face here-**


	16. Sing Like You Think No One's Listening

**A/N- Mostly fluffy filler in here. And the lemon I promised last chapter. And if you think it looks really long, it's probably because there's some song lyrics in here. And it's really long. Like, go-get-a-snack-and-pee-before-you-settle-in long. **

**Next chapter is Christmas, which is going to be weird to write in this time of year, but I'll do my best. I'm really excited for Christmas. Something HUGE happens. And when I say huge, I mean, like, Jupiter huge. **

**Ready steady go!**

* * *

"_She won't be for much longer if she keeps getting spoiled like this." She waved her hand wildly around the room at all the new toys and clothes. Jessica's eyes spun wildly, and her hands shook at her sides. "Where is she?"_

_I walked over to the couch, picking her up gently as to not wake her. Something in the pit of my stomach told me to not let her go, but I had to suppress it. I pulled her close to my face, kissing her cheek softly._

"_Goodnight. Daddy will miss you." I whispered._

* * *

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

Christmas was rapidly approaching, and Edward and I were more in love than ever. We spent as much time as we could together during the days, and rarly spent more than one night apart. Somehow, everyone had managed to get this evening off, and Emmett had made a convincing enough argument, landing us all at a bar across town.

It wasn't until I heard the sacrilegious slaughter of "I Will Always Love You" to realize it had been a setup.

Tonight, my friends, was karaoke night at Randy's Bar and Grill.

"No. No no no, no no no no. No." I said, backing away from the door. I felt a hand land on the center of my back, steering me toward the door with indisputable force.

"Aw, come on Bella. It'll be fun." Emmett said as he shoved, leaving me no choice in the matter.

"Fine." I grumbled, disgruntled.

Emmett let out a loud whoop of victory and began talking to Alice about his song choice. I glanced over at Edward, who raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Long story." I muttered to him. "Later."

He nodded as we walked into the warm and crowded bar. Emmett and the rest ran off to the DJ booth, signing themselves up. Rolling my eyes, I found us a large horseshoe booth in the back corner. Esme was the first to return, waddling as she held her swollen belly.

"So, have you decided on names yet?" I asked politely. Her eyes brightened and she nodded vigorously.

"Yep. Carson and Russell if they're boys, Hayden and Natalya for girls-"

"What do you mean 'if'?"

"We're not going to find out the sex of the babies until their born." She told me.

"Wow." I said. "That's very brave of you."

Her face suddenly soured. "You think I'm crazy too, don't you?"

"No! No, I just think I'd be going nuts by now, with wanting to know and all." I corrected quickly.

"Oh." She said, suddenly smiling again. "I am. But I think that's half the fun."

"So, what's the deal if you have one of each?"

"Carson and Natalya." She said as the rest of the group approached. Jasper was slipping his phone into this pocket, and everyone had a dopey smile on.

"What?" I asked, looking at all the happy faces.

"That was Jessica on the phone." Jasper exalted. "Lana's going to stay over on Christmas."

"Jasper! That's fantastic!" Esme clapped her hands together. "Does she like any specific foods? What time does she normally go to bed? I wouldn't want her to be falling asleep in her food because I served it too late, and-"

"Ah ah ah." Carlisle interrupted. "Dr. Mott told you that you were supposed to take it easy from now on. Because it took you so long to show, you're going to start getting really really…"

She silenced him with a look that could have melted the sun. "Just because this is the first day of my 7th month doesn't mean-"

"Seven months? Well there's even more reason to celebrate!" Emmett eliminated the tension with his shout. "Next round for the whole bar's on me!"

Cheers and shouts shook the foundation as the MC came to the microphone.

"OK. First up, we have Esme Cullen!" He announced. The crowd clapped loudly for her as she heaved herself onto the stage.

"Since this is the last fun I'm going to have until I get these little rugrats out," She said, rubbing her belly. "I'm going to dedicate this performance to my husband."

The crowd "Aww'd" her, then looked taken aback as Motley Crue started playing.

_Let him soothe your soul,  
Just take his hand  
Dr. Feelgood  
Some people call him an evil man  
Dr. Feelgood  
Let him introduce himself real good  
Dr. Feelgood  
He's the only one they call Feelgood_

She danced the best she could during the guitar solo, laughing into the microphone.

_I've got one thing you'll understand  
Dr. Feelgood  
He's not what you'd call a glamorous man  
Dr. Feelgood  
Got one thing that's easily understood  
Dr. Feelgood  
He's the one they call Dr. Feel good  
oh yeah  
Dr. Feelgood  
Dr. Feelgood  
Dr. Feelgood _

When the song ended, the crowd shout for an encore. Esme shook her head in embarrassment as Carlisle came to help her over to the booth.

"Wow." The MC said, taking the mike. "Let's give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Feelgood!"

The crowd cheered again as Carlisle laughed, trying not to blush.

"My my, Carlisle." Rosalie laughed. "I mean, I know you make double the trouble, but damn!"

"Jeez. I think that's a little more information than I needed." Jasper laughed as the MC announced his name. He hopped up from the table, kissing Alice lightly before jogging to the stage. Alice swooned a little in her seat before her eyes refocused, trained on the stage.

"This is for Alice." He said as the first plunking notes of 'Stand By Me' played.

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid,  
No I won't be afraidJ  
ust as long as you stand,  
Stand by me_

Alice blinked back tears as the song played on, clutching onto my hand. She turned to look at me for the shortest of moments, and I could see all the love in her eyes, glowing just behind the thick lashes.

"Have you told him yet?" I asked into her ear.

"No. But I'm about to." She whispered back, then turned to watch Jasper. The song ended, and Alice sprinted past Jasper to the DJ booth. He nodded quickly and shuffled some CDs around as she hopped onto the stage.

"I was going to sing 'Barbie Girl'." she said into the microphone, earning a little chuckle from the throng. "But now I think this is more appropriate."

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

The crowd was wowed as she entered the chorus. Jasper looked like he'd turned into Jell-o.

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

Some of the people in the bar took lighters from their pockets and swung them back and forth in the air as Alice belted the lyrics the way only Alice could.

_I'll stand by you  
__I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You wont be on your own  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you._

The crowd erupted and Alice bowed low. Low enough that she didn't see Jasper come up to the stage. Catching her behind the knees, he hefted her off and clutched her to him, saying things to her that I couldn't hear over the crowd. Not that I needed to hear it. I knew it was their first 'I love you's.

"And, next up we have Emmett Mc-. Ok, I'd like to make the formal announcement that you must sign up with your real name. We can't have 'Batman' in here singing show tunes, and I'm sure that Emmett McCarty isn't-" Emmett stood, stopping him short. "Oh."

"Isn't what?" Emmett asked, grinning at the man. "Don't worry about it, it happens all the time."

The man said something to Emmett quietly, prompting his to laugh and tell him 'later.' Emmett turned back to the microphone with a smirk.

"I heard this song on the radio, and immediately thought of you, Rosie." He said to her. I'd never heard the song before, but the first few lines told me more about Rosalie than I'd ever really needed to know.

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet  
My girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop,  
Up on stage doing shots  
Tip the man he'll ring the bell,  
Get her drunk she'll scream like hell  
Dirty girl, gettin' down,  
Dance with guys from outta town  
__Grab her ass, actin' tough,  
Mess with her, she'll fuck you up  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned,  
But she's comin' back to my place tonight! _

_She likes to shake her ass  
She grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down  
She's naughty to the end  
You know what she is,  
N__o doubt about it  
She's a BAD BAD GIRLFRIEND _

Rosalie got out of the booth and walked directly up to the stage. At first, I thought she was going to slap him, but instead danced beside him, somewhat distracting the crowd from Emmett's earth shattering yowls.

_Red thong, party's on,  
Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone,  
See you later back at home  
No one really knows if shes drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight  
I say  
No one really knows just how far she's going to go  
But I'm gonna find out later tonight  
She likes to shake her ass  
She grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down  
She's naughty to the end  
You know what she is,  
No doubt about it  
She's a BAD BAD GIRLFRIEND _

OK, so maybe I was starting to understand why Emmett was singing this song to her.

_Doesn't take her long  
To make things right  
But does it make her wrong  
To have the time of her life  
The time of her life_

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet  
My girlfriend's gotta have it_

_She's a gold digger  
Now you figure out its over,  
Pull the trigger  
Futures finished,  
There it went,  
Savings gone,  
The money spent  
Look around and all I see  
Is no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be_,  
_The future ex-Miss McCarty!_

_She likes to shake her ass  
She grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down  
She's naughty to the end  
You know what she is,  
No doubt about it  
She's a BAD BAD GIRLFRIEND _

When the music finally stopped, Emmett looped his arm around her waist and kissed her with more tongue than Gene Simmons. After extracting his face from hers a minute later, he turned and looked directly at me. He turned his hand, palm up, and curled his fingers in the standard 'Come here' motion. I shook my head frantically, glaring. His facial expression told me he'd taken it as a challenge. My eyes widened as a wicked grin spread across his face. Before I could protest, Emmett turned back to the mike.

"I'd like to direct your attention to the back of the room and have you all look at the big picture there on the wall."

_Oh, God. It's still there? _

I cringed, glancing over my shoulder to see the 11 x 14 picture of myself atop a table, microphone in hand.

_Yep. Still there._

On the day that picture was taken, I'd just found out I'd passed by BAR exam. Alice and my then boyfriend Emmett had taken me out to celebrate.

Through college, I'd studied my ass off, forgoing parties for textbooks. So, unlike most people in their mid-twenties, my alcohol tolerance is rather low.

Which is why after only 2 margaritas, I was standing on a table doing my best Joan Jett impression, screaming 'I Love Rock and Roll' at the top of my lungs. Pictures had been taken, and one was now blown up and framed on the back wall of the bar as inspiration for other aspiring karaoke artists.

"Well that girl's here tonight. And I think that we'd all like to hear a little diddy." He said. The crowd whooped in agreement, but I was glued to my seat.

So, Emmett started a chant. Soon, over 100 people were calling for me to join Emmett and Rose on stage.

"Come on, love." Edward's lips were so close they grazed my ear. "Please? I want to see it. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" I perked an eyebrow, catching his drift.

"Anything." He repeated, his voice low and rough.

With newfound moxie, I stood from the table and marched to the stage. Emmett hopped down and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Knock 'em dead." He smiled before walking over to the table. Rosalie remained on stage, reaching down to help me up. I looked at her, expecting her to hop off as Emmett had and force me to face this humiliation alone. She shot me a sideways glance as the music started.

"What? I want my picute up there too!" She winked, clapping her hands to the rhythm. I laughed through part of the first line, but quickly rejoined Rose as the song played on.

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah, me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah, me, singin'  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me_

Swaying our hair and asses to the beat, we sang our hearts out. The entire room shouted the lyrics with us as we strutted back and forth across the stage, occasionally meeting in the middle to share one mike.

_I said, "Can I take you homewhere we can be alone?"  
And next we were moving on  
And he was with me, yeah, me, singin'  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me_

The room shook as everyone stood and clapped. Though most of the room was shouting, some of the loudest could be heard from our table in the back. Rosalie and I latched hands and bowed as Edward and Emmett rushed to the stage to meet us. Rosalie dropped my hand and did and running jump off the stage and into Emmett's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her off. Edward, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around my legs and flipped me over his back like a fireman, marching right out of the bar and to the car.

"Edward," I giggled as he nudged the backseat door of the Volvo open and deposited me on the seat. "What about our friends?"

"No worries." He said as he climbed on top of me. "I'll call them a cab."

"Edward," I laughed as he covered my mouth with his. My laughter quickly turned to deep hunger as he kissed up and down my jaw and throat. This time, when his name passed through my lips, it sounded much different. His soft, warm hand slipped under the hem of my tee-shirt and up my stomach, rubbing circles with his thumb. I moaned softly and twisted my hips against his. He ground back, pressing my back into the supple leather of the seat.

And then I saw a flashbulb.

Edward muttered curse words as he pushed back from the, glaring through the fogged windows at two teenagers. I tipped my head back, watching them upside-down as they shot Edward a big thumbs up and ran off into the night. He looked back down at me, and I laughed.

His eyes were almost opaque in the depth of their need, and his hair was mussed from my fingers traversing it.

"Home. Now." He ground his teeth together as he slid off me and into the front seat.

"You Tarzan, me Jane." I laughed. Edward let out a strangled chuckling sound and turned the engine over. We'd been on the road for a few minutes before either of us spoke.

"Bella, I'd like to talk to you about Christmas." Edward said, sounding apprehensive.

"OK, shoot."

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldcomeandmeetmyparents." He ran his words together in haste.

"What?"

"Would you be willing to meet my parents?"

"Of course, Edward." I grinned at him. "But why do you sound so worried?"

"Let's just say that my family has some strong views about certain topics. And they're very frank. About everything."

"Everything?" I asked, running through a list of increasingly awkward things that could be brought up.

"Everything."

"Ah."

"I'd completely understand if you didn't want to go, but-"

"Edward, I'm going. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

He smiled warmly at me, wrapping his hand around mine between us. We rode in silence again, until a question popped into my head.

"Is Rosalie really like that song that Emmett sang?"

He shot me a sideways glance and laughed. "Rose has always been a bit of a party animal."

"Well, so has Emmett, so those two seem perfect for one another."

"How long did you say you've known Emmett?" He asked. My stomach did a little dance as I answered.

"I don't know, a while? Why?"

"I'm just wondering. You two seem very close, is all."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Edward said as he unlocked the door to his apartment. "Just the way I've seen you two hug…"

"Are you accusing me of cheating on you, Edward?" I asked bluntly.

"No, but if I ask you a question, will you answer me honestly?"

_Oh shit. Here it comes. _"Yes."

"Have you and Emmett ever been in a serious relationship?"

My stomach dropped out of my butt at the same moment the word 'Yes' dropped out of my mouth.

"When is the last time you two were together?"

I flinched hard. "Edward."

"Just answer the question, please." He said, his voice calm.

"Edward," I sighed

"Bella."

"The first night we ever saw each other."

He said nothing. I looked over at him, worried as to what I'd see. He looked me right in they eyes as he asked the next question, his expression unreadable.

"Is it over?"

"Yes. Absolutely yes."

Suddenly, he shrugged his shoulders. "OK."

"OK?" I'd expected an explosion of biblical proportions. Not just a little blasé 'OK'.

"Bella, we all have a past. As long as you promise me that Emmett is the past, than everything is alright."

"I promise." I said solemnly. He looked at my expression and laughed.

"My God, Bella. It's like you expected me to slap you and call you a liar or something." He teased. I blushed an angry shade of burgundy as I frowned at him.

"Not funny, Edward."

"On the contrary. I found it rather humorous."

"Oh yeah?" I said, grabbing on to his hand and playfully twisting it behind his back like I'd learned in self defense class. "Still funny now, tough guy?"

He slipped easily out of my grasp, then turned quickly, pinning my against the wall with the hard planes of his body.

"Hilarious." He said against my lips. Liquid fire flowed through my veins as we kissed like we had in the backseat of the Volvo. Edward quickly toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks while still kissing me, only breaking away to slip one over the external doorknob.

I raised an eyebrow an did my best Clint Eastwood impersonation. "You feelin' lucky, punk?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said against the skin of my neck. "What there's something else you'd rather do? Scrabble, perhaps?"

"You know," I said, my breathing stilted and short. "I've always been more of a Clue girl."

"Ah. I see." He said, bringing his lips back to mine. The kisses became more fervent and passionate as we knocked into things down the hallway to his bedroom. I turned him around and pushed him onto the bed, sprawling him on his back. He bent forward to reach me, but I backed away.

"Stay." I said, walking into his closet. I grabbed two neckties from the wooden rack in the corner and stepped back into the bedroom. Edward's eyes went from jade to onyx the second he say the pieces of silk.

"Bella." His voice was strained and deep. Ignoring him, I slid next to him on the bed, letting my hands immediately find the hardened muscles of his torso. I slid his shirt up over his head slowly, running the tips of my fingers against his smooth skin. He sucked a breath through his teeth as I took my time, exploring lazily. I pushed him back to the mattress, settling on top of him.

"Hey Edward?" I said between the kisses I planted down his body. He sucked in a heady breath, and I took it as a response. "Do you remember when you said you'd do anything to hear me sing?"

"Yeah." He groaned in a sound that made my entire body shake.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, would you put both of your hands over your head, please?"

"Bella," He said softly. "You can't be serious."

"Serious as a heart attack." I said, grinning. "Now come on. Up."

Reluctantly, he lifted his hands over his head, where I knotted them together with one of the ties. Edward groaned as I straddled him to tie the knots, then even louder when I moved off him. I took the other tie in my hand and looped it around the back of his head. He arched an eyebrow at me, which I promptly covered with the tie.

"You know," I said, moving off his body and into the middle of the room. "They say that cutting off one sense makes the others stronger."

Edward squirmed on the bed. "Bella, you're killing me."

"Ah Edward." I said, teasing him. "Patience is a virtue."

I stepped back over to him and ran a hand over his abs. His body jumped at the contact, then pushed itself closer to my hand. I trailed my hand over his bellybutton and toward the snap at the top of his jeans, undoing them with one quick motion. With painstaking care, I slid his pants off his legs, leaving him in only his boxers. He sucked in a loud breath when he felt the mattress depress as I climbed onto it.

* * *

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

I could only hear Bella's movements, feel her body heat as she hovered over me. I heard a soft rustle of clothing, then the cottony fabric of her tee shirt came in momentary contact with my bare body before sliding off the bed all together. The soft thump of her bra hitting the floor came next, and every muscle in my body percolated in anticipation.

"What color was that?" I asked suddenly, surprising even myself. Bella giggled quietly, then her weight shifted forward on the mattress. The slightest graze of her breasts against my skin made me want to rip through the silken fabric that bound me.

"Navy blue lace." She whispered against my ear.

"My favorite?"

"Mhmm." She mumbled against my throat. She kissed slowly down my body, stopping at the waistband of my boxers. My entire body was a full attention as I felt her hook one finger inside the elastic over my hipbone. She tugged lightly, letting her lips graze over the newly exposed skin. It took all of my strength not to buck my body towards her.

"Bella." I could hear how raw and primal my voice sounded. Her breath caught and she stopped moving. "Bella, don't stop."

Being blind to her was an unreal experience. And she was right. Every other sense was heightened. The smooth, thick scent of her strawberry shampoo hovered in the air. Electricity buzzed through my body when I felt the heat of her skin on mine. The soft sound of her tiny, panting breaths were enough to drive me insane.

The metallic slide of a zipper rang out, then the rustling of more clothing. Not being able to watch the slip and slide of the fabric from her body was near intolerable.

She crawled back to the bed, swinging one leg over my hip so she straddled my pelvis. Sliding my boxers off my legs left me fully exposed to her, and completely helpless. I could feel her soft skin against my legs, and my hands curled into fists in their bindings.

All was completely silent and still. Neither of us even breathed. Then, Bella gasped softly at something I couldn't see.

"Bella?" I asked in concern.

"Oh, Edward." She said, her voice tiny and wanting.

OK, I take back what I said before. _THIS_ was intolerable.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked, already knowing.

"Oh, nothing." She said, her voice tight. "Oh my god."

I sucked in a breath and groaned, feeling her squirm above me.

"Edwarddd," She moaned my name. "Yes, Edward."

I couldn't handle it any more. I pinned my head between my upper arms and wriggled until I slid the cover from my eyes. And the sight I saw almost made me come in that very moment.

Bella's eyes were closed, one hand wrapped around her soft breast, the other buried in herself as she moaned my name. She rocked forward, accidentally grazing my throbbing erection.

"Bella." I said, my voice gravelly.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked down at me. Her embarrassed blush and sheepish smile had me pulling on my restraints to hold her.

"Bella, let me free." I begged. She nodded, stretching her body over mine to untie me. Her breasts hung over my face, and, not wanting to miss any opportunity, I reached out with my tongue, running it over the swell. I moved over to take one pink nipple into my mouth, soliciting a breathy moan from the beauty above me. After a moment, I realized that her hands were no longer working on the binding.

"I need to hold you, love." I said. She nodded, freeing on hand. I wrapped it around her waist tightly, kissing everything I could reach while she worked on my other hand. When I was finally free, I flipped us over, hovering above her body.

* * *

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

Edward's body was one that Zeus would envy, and I was lucky enough to have it pressing into mine.

"Edward, I need you. Now." I whispered. He nodded, and in one fluid, breathtaking movement, buried himself to the hilt. My spine arched, curving into him. He held fast, looking into my eyes. We sat in silence, just memorizing one another's faces. In the same moment, our eyes locked, and we began moving. We started slow, kissing softly as we rocked against one another. His eyes were hazy with lust, but now there was a newer emotion, one closer to the surface than even lust, that I'd come to know as love.

Our hands trailed lazily around each other, mine coming to a rest on the hard planes of his chest. His hands, however, never ceased in their movements. His velvety palm slid down my body, over my breasts, down my stomach, and to the place where our bodies met. His long, dexterous finger slid gently over the bundle of nerves that throbbed between us. I felt my inner walls clench around his manhood, heard him suck in a sharp breath.

His finger moved across me again, and a throaty moan passed through my lips. The pace shifted, becoming more and more intense. The pressure and friction inside my body climbed higher and higher, shutting out everything but Edward and I.

"I love you Edward. Don't stop." I begged. He kissed my lips, keeping our frantic pace for the race to the finish.

"I love you." He half said, half groaned as we pushed faster and harder. "So much."

His hand moved from between us as he shifted to hold his own weight. Our pace quickened further and further still, pushing us both to the edge of existence. I moved one hand to his face, locking eyes with him. The deep seeded friction build and build before crashing over us both. My back arched, curving off the mattress and into Edward's body as he thrust just once more before succumbing with a deep groan.

We collapsed into each other, Edward's body heavy but comfortable above mine. For a few long minutes, the only thing that could be heard was the loud beating of our hearts and the soft breaths we took in greedily. Then, looping an arm around my waist, our bodies still intertwined, he turned so I was on top of him.

"Beautiful." He said softly, though if it was to me or himself I'll never know. I laid my head down on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I really do love you, Edward." I sighed

"I love you too." He said, and I could hear the smile in his face. "You know what else I love?"

"Don't you dare." I growled at him, earning a wicked little smile.

"I love rock and roll."

* * *

**OK, So this chapter, in all its useless fluffiness, is the longest one I've ever written by over a thousand words. 18 pages in Word. So, cool beans for that!**

**And now I'm spent, so just review, OK?**

**Next chapter is Christmas. And BIG things happen on Christmas. So be excited, OK?**

**Kaythanksiloveyoubye**

**Mici**

**Random Song Choices**

**I Don't Care - Apocalyptica (I love Three Days Grace, so to have him sing it is effing sweet.)  
****Guerilla Radio - Rage Against The Machine  
****Ultraviolet - Joanna (Yeah, it's a little chinsey and cheesy, but I love it just the same.)**

**And here's what everyone sang**

**Esme - Dr. Feelgood - Motley Crue (This idea has been floating around in my head for a really long time, and I just had to use it somewhere)  
Jasper - Stand By Me - Ben E. King  
Alice - I'll Stand By You - The Pretenders  
Emmett - Bad Girlfriend - Theory Of A Deadman (Remember how Emmett said "I thought of Rose the first time I heard this." That was me.)  
Bella and Rosalie - I Love Rock And Roll - Joan Jett and the Blackhearts**


	17. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**A/N- I love this chapter. I think it's the best one so far, I really do.**

**I handwrote a first draft, and it was 17 pages with writing on the front and back of each sheet, and I'm not sure how long that translates to in Word, but I know I worked really hard on this.**

**Oh, and I love Edward's Nana. She's probably my favorite person ever. **

**So Enjoy!**

* * *

"_I love you too." He said, and I could hear the smile in his face. "You know what else I love?"_

"_Don't you dare." I growled at him, earning a wicked little smile._

"_I love rock and roll."_

* * *

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed early on Christmas morning, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Edward?" I called out.

A moment passed, earning no response. I ambled clumsily out of bed and padded to the kitchen. Stepping into the brightly lit room, I found Edward standing shirtless at the stove, humming 'Silver Bells' to himself as he stirred something in a pan. I took the moment to admire the long, lean lines of his back, his shoulders moving and flexing naturally as he concocted breakfast. I approached as silently as I could, looping my arms around his waist.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, love." He returned, twisting backwards to give me a chaste kiss. I looked out toward my dark living room to find it illuminated by the tree we'd set up the night before, the lights twinkling like faceted jewels. I'd set my few presents for him under the tree, wrapped in plain red paper. Now, beside my meager pile sat another, more glorious heap. The gold foil wrapping glimmered with the lights. Their monumental red bows mocked my presents as they huddled beneath the tree.

"Did you wrap those yourself?" I asked him incredulously.

"Esme begged me to let her. Carlisle's been very strict with her bed rest."

I frowned. It had taken me almost an hour to wrap my gifts, seated at the table, tearing sheet after sheet. And Esme had created a Martha-Stewart-worthy masterpiece while lounging in bed and seven months pregnant.

Yes, I'll admit that I was feeling just the slightest bit inadequate.

After a breakfast of eggs, sausage, and waffles with strawberry syrup, (Which I now stored ever-ready in my refrigerator) we settled quietly under our tree, listening to the channel dedicated to playing Christmas tunes from mid-October to December 25th. Edward and I passed a present to one another, unwrapping them one after another until we reached the last pair.

"Now Bella, I'm not sure as to how you'll handle this," He said worriedly as I opened the last box. Inside was a small navy blue bikini with a matching sarong. I felt my curiosity prickle as I dug deeper into the box, coming up with a bottle of sunscreen and two slips of paper.

Two tickets to Bora Bora.

My eyes widened hugely as I looked from the tickets to Edward. "No way!"

"Bella, we don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Edward…I…Oh my god." I said, my sentences stunted.

"It's really no big deal-" He was cut off my me, launching myself across the floor and into his lap.

"I've never been out of the country before." I told him between kisses. "I can't wait. I love you."

At least now I wouldn't feel so weird when he opened his last gift. Edward laughed; a deep, exultant sound. "I'm glad you like it."

"When do we leave?" I asked excitedly.

"Next week. I already cleared it with the firm. They said to have a good time."

I hugged Edward close for a few minutes before I realized something.

"You've got one more." I said, holding up the last of the red packages. Edward pulled a black, leather-bound book from the paper, looking perplexed at the silver music note embossed on the cover.

"It's a composition book." I explained, suddenly nervous.

"I know Bella. It's beautiful. Thank you."

"I know you have one, but I thought you could leave one here. I hear you getting up in the middle of the night to write things down, so I figured this could find a home on your bedside table." I said, my words rushed in my nervousness. "Why don't you open it?"

Slowly, he unwound the strap that held the book closed. The spine made the crinkling noise only a brand new book makes, and found a small slip of paper inside.

"A receipt?" He looked up. "What for?"

"For the home studio that I'm having installed at your house, if you give the crew permission."

"Are you serious? Bella, this must be costing you a fortune."

"No more than a trip to Bora Bora." I countered. Sighing, I leaned against him, staring at the tree mutely. I'd assumed Edward was doing the same, but I'd been wrong.

"Bella," he said, shifting me to I could look into his eyes. He looked unbelievably nervous.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"I know we haven't been seeing each other for very long, but would you be opposed to moving in with me?"

A large lump knotted my throat, so I simply shook my head. He kissed me, ignoring the tears of joy that ran in long rivulets down my cheeks.

Then, something dawned on me.

"Uhm, Edward?"

"Hm?" He murmured against my lips.

"What about Jasper?"

He muttered a few curse words to himself. "I'll have to ask him. I forgot all about him."

"You know, you could always just move in here. I mean, then you wouldn't have to ask Jasper if it's OK for me to move in, or ask him to move out. And he can use your room as a bedroom for Lana."

Edward was already dialing, grinning his perfectly crooked grin at me as he spoke into the reciever.

"Jasper, We've got to talk."

* * *

"And don't ask them how they like New York, unless you want an hour long lecture about the crumby pizza and the rude cabbies." Edward added to his laundry list of things not to say, making me more and more nervous as we drove down the slick streets.

"And me being an only child and my cousin Xavier being out of town makes you a very big deal."

"Great." I grumbled.

"Oh, and one more-" He paused mid-sentence. "Shit."

"What?" I asked, following his suddenly locked gaze. He seemed to be staring at a very expensive looking car, parked in front of one of the elegant million dollar mansions.

"Nana's here." He said, his voice hauntingly soft. He turned to me quickly. "Forget everything I told you. Just focus on getting out alive."

"WHAT?"

"Nana's known to be vicious." He said, pulling in to the driveway. "Just tread lightly, love."

He ran around the car, giving me a moment to hyperventilate in private. I was actually meeting his parents, and the dreaded Nana. Edward had really never made it clear as to how influential his family was. What if they hated me?

"Bella?"

Edward's voice dragged me back to the present, where he stood, door open, hand outstretched. I shook my head to clear it as I took his hand, which he kept as we walked to the door.

"I love you. Relax. Everything will be fine."

That probably would have been more comforting if he hadn't sound so nervous.

The door opened wide before we could even knock, revealing who I could only assume were Edward's parents. His mother had long red-ish brown hair that flowed around her shoulders and a smile that showed soft laugh lines. His father had strawberry blonde, and the combination of his mother's and father's red's had given Edward the coppery color that I loved so much. Edward and his father also shared the same piercing green eyes.

"Merry Christmas." Edward said next to me.

"Wow, son. You weren't lying. She is beautiful." His mother cooed, making me blush. "I'm Elizabeth."

"Bella," I said as she pulled me in to a hug.

"I'm Edward Sr." He father told me as he shook my free hand. "Welcome to our home."

Edward and I were ushered in the front door and straight into the dining room filled with his family. He went down the rows, introducing each of his aunts and uncles until he reached the head of the table.

I'd expected to see a ball-busting hag of a woman perched at the edge of her seat, judging my every move. Instead, I saw a sprightly old woman with a big grin on her face.

"Edward! Come here boy!" She called softly. Edward grinned and pulled me with him as he approached her.

"Nana! I haven't seen you in a few months. How are you? Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, dear." She crooned. Her stark white hair poofed around her head like a poodle. "I'm well. And who is this?"

"This is Bella."

"Bella," His Nana's full attention was on me now. "Lovely name. But she's too thin. You must not be loving her right, Junior, or she'd be broken in half by now."

Edward's aunt Marian shot wine out her nose and onto the white table cloth, and his uncle Cooper hot up and left the room to keep from laughing out loud. Edward's grip on my hand tightened as be both turned bright red.

"Uh…I love her just fine Nana." Edward managed.

"Does he, dear?" She asked me sweetly. "Does he give it to you right?"

Uncle Cooper, who had just stepped back through the door after regaining his composure, turned on a dime and walked directly out the front door and to the lawn, where he doubled over in side-splitting laughter.

"No one expects you to answer that." Elizabeth told me.

"The hell they don't! I asked a question and I want an answer."

I thought I was going to throw up. Looking up at Edward for reassurance, I answered.

"Yes, He's very good." I mumbled.

"What was that dear? I'm getting harder and harder of hearing these days." She said politely.

"I said, Yes, he's very good."

"Oh, that's wonderful sweetheart. There was one time when Edward's Pappy and I were in the drive in and-"

"OK! Bella, would you come and help me in the kitchen?" Elisabeth interrupted. She grabbed my free hand and dragged me to the kitchen, forcing me to drop my death-grip on Edward's hand. I followed her into an expansive kitchen, where the smell of baking ham and warm potatoes was almost overwhelming. My shoes clicked against the tiles as she deposited me in front of a bubbling pot.

"I'm so sorry." She whisper to me as she passed me a spoon. "But at least she likes you."

"She does?" I asked, shocked.

Elizabeth nodded. "You should hear what she says if she doesn't. The last girl Edward brought here…well, let's just say that it didn't go well."

My eyes widened and she nodded again. "I'll be back in a few minutes. If anyone comes in here, look busy."

The door swung closed behind her, and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Leaning my hip against the countertop, I shut my eyes and tried to relax.

The kitchen door swung open with a bang, and Edward's aunt Marian stood, holding her empty wine glass in her hand. Immediately, I jumped into action, to which she laughed.

"Relax. I'm not here to force you back in there. I know what it's like meeting her for the first time. When Edward's uncle Alex brought me here for the first time, she told me I'd better not get knocked up." She laughed. "Oh, and when Edward brought Victoria here for the first time, I thought she was going to have a conniption fit. She's not exactly a fan of people that aren't natural redheads."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she went on a twenty minute rant about the carpet not matching the drapes. Victoria didn't come to any other family functions for an entire year. Not that I particularly minded. She seemed a little off."

"Oh yes, we've met." I said, putting little effort into masking the bitter, acidic tone of my voice.

"Ah, well, in that case, frankly, I thought she was a bitch."

I laughed out loud, nodding. "I think you've just became my new favorite person."

She smiled sincerely. "Just relax. You'll do fine. Just remember that Elizabeth, Lacey and I have all had to go through this meet and greet. If you need rescuing, give us a sign."

"Thank you." I sighed in relief.

"But for now, you should probably stay hidden. Juniors taking Nana's questions right now, so you should be safe to rejoin us in maybe ten minutes."

I nodded and thanked her again as she grabbed another bottle of wine and disappeared back into the dining room. I meandered around the kitchen until Elizabeth came back in.

"OK. She seems to have run out of steam. It should be safe for you to come back in now."

I followed her back into the room in apprehensive silence. Cooper was back at the table, his face red and eyes watering from holding back his laughter. His wife Lacey sat beside him, shaking her head. Edward immediately walked over and grabbed on to my hand.

"I'm sorry." His whispered in my ear as we took our seats as far away from Edward's Nana as we could. "I am so, so sorry."

"It's alright." I whispered back. "I'm sorry for running away."

"I would have done the same thing, love." he told me, making me giggle.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." Nana called from the other end of the table. "Young love. I remember this one time, me and Pappy…"

* * *

An hour and some serious emotional scars later, we'd all relocated to the family room around the tree. A mountain of presents spilled from beneath, seeping into the center of the room.

"OK, who's Santa?" Edward Sr. asked.

"I think Junior should." Nana said sweetly. "Now that I look at him, he's too skinny too. Maybe he could use the exercise."

Edward frowned, and I squeezed his hand. "It's OK." I whispered. "We can be scrawny together."

He kissed me quickly, earning a delighted squeal from his grandma. Edward stood and moved though the pile, depositing packages in front of each member of his family, and surprisingly enough, a few in front of me as well.

When the pile had dissipated fully, Nana suddenly jumped up. "Wait. There's one more for you, Bella."

I looked at Edward, who looked at me with a big grin and apprising eyes. His aunts and uncles all shot meaningful looks at one another, glancing over at me before raising eyebrows or pursing lips. Nana returned with a velvet covered box with a bow.

"Here, dear. I like you. And Junior likes you too. You'll be around for a long time. I can feel it in my bones."

"I…ah…thank you." I bumbled, snapping the box open.

A white gold bracelet curved around on the black satin pillow inside the box. The large chain links were perfect for charms, and an elegant one glimmered in the sunlight. A perfectly round jewel swung gently as I lifted the bracelet into the light.

"It's beautiful." I murmured.

"That's a real sapphire in there, so be careful with that."

My stomach fell out of my butt. The stone had to be at least 3 carets.

"I can't accept this, it's too much."

"Don't bother," Lacey told me. I hadn't noticed before, but she wore a bracelet very similar to my own, but with a red charm. In fact, now that I looked, Marian and Elizabeth wore one too. "She gives them to all of the women the men in her family marry. My son's wife kept trying to leave it here, until one day Nana told her that she would solder it to her wrist if she left it again."

"But-"

"No 'buts' missy." His Nana said. "Now put in on her, Junior. I want to see it on her before you go."

"Edward looked me in the eye, asking my permission. We both knew what this bracelet meant to his family. I looked around from face to face before settling on his Nana. She smiled encouragingly at me. I looked back at Edward, reading his eyes. He looked nervous, maybe even apprehensive, but I could see the excitement simmering behind that glowing green. Trying to hold back my own foolishly joyful reaction, I nodded. Edward's elated exhilaration boiled to the surface, and with his perfectly imperfect grin plastered on his face, he closed the clasp around my wrist.

* * *

ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

"Shi-Crud," Jasper corrected mid-word. "I left my phone upstairs. I'll be right back."

I nodded and he jogged back inside. Lana was already strapped into her pink floral car seat we'd picked out together last week. She kicked her feet around as if dancing to music only she could here with a soft smile on her face.

"So, Lana," I turned myself in my seat to look at her. "Are you excited?"

She nodded quickly, looking out the window at the billowing snow clouds. She'd been getting more and more antsy since Jessica had deposited her at the doorstep this morning.

"Alice?" She suddenly locked eyes with me. "What's a Daddy?"

"Ah…" Damn Jasper for not being here to answer this himself. "Uhm…A Daddy is someone that loves his little girl very much."

"Jasper's my Daddy?"

"I…Lana…" I sputtered.

"He loves me, right?"

"Yes, he loves you very much." At least this question I knew the answer to.

"Than he's my Daddy." She said resolutely.

I could war with myself all day is I wanted to, but in the end I knew the true answer.

"Yes, Lana. Jasper is your Daddy."

At that moment, the object of our discussion slid back into the car and smiled. "And what are my two favorite ladies talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing." I answered quickly.

"Nothing Daddy." Lana replied. I looked over, reading Jasper's profile while he watched the road. He shot me a sideways glance as the biggest grin I've ever seen spread across his face.

"OK," He conceded. "So, Lana, what color would you like to paint your room?"

"Rainbow!" She squealed, clapping her hands together. Jasper and I laughed.

"You bet, sweetheart. Rainbow it is."

* * *

When we arrived at Carlisle and Esme's massive home, Lana was practically bouncing out of her chair.

"Is baby lady home?" She asked in a rushed voice.

"Yes, Esme is home. She'll probably let you feel the babies again if you ask very nicely."

"OK. More presents?" She asked as Jasper hoisted her onto his hip.

"Yes baby, there will be a few more present."

She squealed in delight as we walked to the door and rang the bell. The large bay window allowed us to see inside, where they had a two-story tree on display. Soft Christmas carols played as we watched Esme shuffle to the door in an expanded sweater with reindeers on it. She opened the door wide, stepping back to allow us in.

"Merry Christmas!" She grinned.

"Merry Christmas." We all crowed at the same time. Jasper leaned down to kiss her cheek, allowing Lana to stage whisper her belly-rubbing question.

"I'm sorry, they're not moving right now. But, when they start, I'll be sure to come find you."

Lana's face fell, but she nodded. Emmett and Rosalie arrived only moments later, leaving us waiting on Bella and Edward.

"What's taking them so long?" Rosalie sighed. "I want to do presents."

Lana bounced on the sofa, looking at the trees glinting lights. I heard a car door slam, and Lana's eyes darted to the window.

"Eward and Bewa got here!" She yelled, running to the door. Jumping for the handle, she giggled when the bell rang. "Ding-dong!"

Ordering Esme back to her chair, I jumped up, lifting Lana to allow her to reach the doorknob.

"Happy Christmas!" She squealed. Bella smiled hollowly and muttered her response. Edward looked at me with haunted eyes, then tried to brighten himself.

"Lana, why don't you go and see Jasper." I said, kneeling down to let her go.

"OK! She said animatedly before running off. "DADDY!"

I turned back to Edward and Bella. "What the hell happened to you two?"

"Edward's Nana gave us a book on our way out the door."

"OK?" I was still confused.

"A Kama Sutra book. With notes in the margins of what's fun, and what to stretch before trying each position."

Edward shivered visibly, grimacing. "Never again. Dear god, never again."

I couldn't dwell on just how disturbing the gift truly was, as Carlisle came and beckoned us to the living room. We followed wordlessly, settling into a semi-circle on the floor around the tree. Esme was propped up in a sea of pillows beside Carlisle, who dutifully rubbed her sore feet. Emmett's head was under the tree as he laid face up, staring through the needles at the lights and bulbs as we'd always done as children. Rosalie's fingers were laced with his just below the branches as she giggled at something he'd said. Edward and Bella sat together, seemingly in their own word as the stared at the tree. She looked completely comfortable, he back resting against his chest as she sat between his sprawled legs. Lana sat in Jasper's lap, playing with his fingers while I held his other hand.

We looked like a big, happy family.

I'd noticed Carlisle's watchful eye on Lana, probably observing how a child of her age behaved during this exciting time.

I, however, felt slightly concerned. Lana's hand had felt particularly feverish in mine, and she couldn't seem to sit still. She'd cried through her afternoon nap, not catching a wink of sleep. As everyone tore open gifts, I scooted closer to Carlisle, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Hi, Carlisle." I said formally. We didn't really know one another, so my greeting was stiff.

"Alice," He said politely. "Is there something you needed?"

Simply listening to him speak showed me his excellent bedside manner. "Actually, yes. There is."

He waited expectantly.

"I've noticed that Lana has been especially antsy today, and she couldn't sleep today during her nap."

"Yes, I've noticed that too." He nodded in agreement. "I've got a theory-"

"What are you two whispering about over there?"

Leave it to my brother to ruin a conversation.

"Nothing, Emmett."

"Alice!" Lana shouted, even though we were mere feet apart. "Alice, I'm hungry."

"OK, baby. Let's get you some food, huh?"

I offered her everything in the refrigerator, but she denied it all. She became so frustrated that she began to wail, sniffling and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Do you want Daddy?" I had to almost shout over her screams.

"DADDY!" She wailed. "I WANT DADDY."

Jasper met me in the kitchen doorway, arms extended. I passed her off but kept her hand, her tiny fingers contracting against mine.

"Are you hurt, sweetheart?" Jasper asked as everyone filed into the kitchen. Jasper hoisted her onto the counter, and then bent to be eye level with her. She shook her head, and her eyes wielded and rolled back.

"Carlisle, something's wrong. Her pupils are huge." Jasper said. Esme, however, stepped forward before Carlisle could.

"The babies are moving now. Would you like to feel?" She asked softly.

Lana's feet swung wildly at the exact level of Esme's stomach, and I stepped forward to stop her. Carlisle beat me to it, taking her by the shoulders and moving her away.

"No, you need to stay back. She's not in control right now. She may hurt you inadvertently."

"Not in control? What are you talking about? What's going on?" Jasper asked frantically.

"She's tweaking, Jasper."

"She's doing what?"

"Aggravation, aggression, sleeplessness, jitters. It all fits." Carlisle said to himself.

"What fits?" Jasper demanded.

"Jasper, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think that Lana may be experiencing symptoms of methamphetamine withdrawal."

* * *

**I told you it was going to be big. **

**And there it is. **

**And now, I expect each and every one of you to tell me what you want to do to Jessica in a review, OK? The craziest one will make it into the A/N of the next chapter. **

**Turns out it was 15 pages, by the way. **

**So, school starts on Tuesday, then hospital Co-Op starts the 8th. So I may become a ghost for a little while. But no worries, I wouldn't leave you with a cliffhanger like this for too long. **

**Kaythanksiloveyoubye**

**Mici**

**Random Song List-**

**Guerilla Radio – Rage Against The Machine  
****Hammerhead – The Offspring  
****Dare You To Move – Vitamin String Quartette (I like this one better than the actual Switchfoot version.)**


	18. On The Other Side Of The Courtroom

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing. Not even the Travelocity 'Roaming Gnome' (yeah, he makes a little appearance.) **

**A/N- I know. Who the hell is this person, right? **

**It's been a while.**

**So it's totally ok if you want to punch my face in. Except My Watercolour Romance, who scares me a little. If you remember, I asked you to think of the worst things that you could do to Jessica. She said…**

"**I want Jessica to be burned at the stake, for her ashes to be stomped on and then frozen in liquid nitrogen and then shattered. Then, I want to go back in time with the icy ashes, and force feed them to Jessica. As she is choking brutally, we pull out off of her hair and then burn her at the stake again. Repeat process until it gets boring."**

**So, yeah. Holy shit for that. **

**And Bella's out of character, seeing as she's a straight up baracuda of a lawyer. But you don't want to hear me ramble. So I'll just get it going, eh?**

"_Aggravation, aggression, sleeplessness, jitters. It all fits." Carlisle said to himself._

"_What fits?" Jasper demanded._

"_Jasper, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think that Lana may be experiencing symptoms of methamphetamine withdrawal."_

* * *

JESSICA STANLEY'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

The phone rang, shrill and annoying in the corner of the room. I heaved myself over Tyler's snoring body, stumbling as I went. My limbs were getting tingly and numb, and I knew I'd need my fix soon. I shot a quick glance over at the table where our home set-up on the trailer's fold down table. The white crystals taunted me from the yellowed Formica. When I finally reached the phone, I answered it with a sharp "What?"

"You," The voice seethed through clenched teeth. "You worthless, bottom-feeding, cock-sucking, degenerate, soulless bitch."

"How did you get this number?" I asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter. The only thing that does is you, signing Lana over to someone that won't slowly poison her to death before you drop off the grid. Permanently." The voice snarled. "Either you do it yourself, or I'll take care of it for you. I personally prefer the latter. Is that clear? CRYSTAL clear?"

"Is that I threat?" I asked.

"No, you cunt. That's a fucking promise."

* * *

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

Rosalie's phone shut with a resounding snap as we stood outside the hospitals front doors in the biting winter air. She took a deep breath, unlocking her tightly clenched jaw.

Carlisle admitted Lana to the hospital over the phone, calling in a personal favor to avoid hours of ER triage and allowing her to be carried directly to a private room. Rosalie had grabbed my hand and asked me to stay with her while she made some calls. But she only made one. Now she looked at me, her eyes pleading.

"Bella, I know this isn't the kind of law you usually practice, but will you take the case?"

"Rose…" I started to refuse.

"Hold on. Before you say no, just hear me out. Lana is the best thing that has ever happened to Jasper, OK. I mean, you can see how he and Alice look at each other. You can see how happy they are. Lana's even better. She changed his entire life, Bella, and now-" She paused as her voice cracked. "Now she's living with someone that doesn't even care enough about her enough to be sure she doesn't get ahold of crystal meth. Bella, you know this case. You know Lana. Please. Please save that little girl."

A heavy wave of tears hovered at the cusp of her eyelids, threatening to spill over. "Bella. Please."

"Ok." I mouthed, sucking a big breath through my teeth. "Yes."

The glistening wall of water slipped over the edge and down her face as she pulled me to her, squeezing me tighter that was necessarily comfortable. We stood in silence beneath the falling snow for a long time, until I felt a large hand at the small of my back.

"I'll take care of her. Edward is looking for you inside." Emmett whispered to me. I nodded, stepping back to let him take my place. When Rose looked up and saw Emmett, she clutched herself to him and buried her face in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I just don't understand…" I heard her murmur as I walked under the florescent hospital lights. I glanced back at them, watching him cup the back of her head gingerly as she sobbed softly in his chest. The snow fell on his massive shoulders, sheltering her from the cottony flakes as they held each other under the street lamp. As the sliding glass closed behind me, I felt Edward's arm wrap around me.

"How is she?" I asked softly, tearing my eyes away from Emmett and Rose.

"Carlisle gave her a gentle sedative so she can sleep through most of it." He said as we stepped into the elevator. "She'll be OK. Jasper is a mess, though."

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder as the elevator door closed, revealing our muddled reflection. Edward looked, smiling at me through it. "Even in a situation like this, you're still beautiful."

She spent to argue, I snuggled closer and allowed him to lead me down the dimmed hallway where Carlisle stood. He and Alice conversed quietly outside and open door.

"What's going on?" I asked as we approached. Carlisle turned to us, flipping the chart closed as he spoke.

"Judging by the level of methamphetamines in her system, Lana has been exposed for weeks, if not months on a daily basis. The amounts she's been receiving have been small, and are probably a result of being in the same room as a home lab, rather than actually taking the drug purposefully."

"I'm going to need a statement from you, Carlisle. When I take this to court, I want to make it quick and painless for Lana."

"I understand." Carlisle said. "And Bella, because I know in this case, the child must be placed into the foster system during the trial, you should know that Esme and I are registered foster parents."

"You'd take her in?" Jasper asked, suddenly standing in the doorway?

"Or course." Carlisle said without hesitation. "She's as much a part of our family as you are. We'd be happy to have her."

"Thanks." Jasper said softly to him before looking at me. "Am I going to have to give you a statement too?"

"Oh. Yes, I'm going to need one from you as will. I just wasn't sure that you wanted to talk about it right now."

"The sooner she's mine, the better." Jasper replied honestly. "I want sole custody."

"And you'll get it." I promised.

* * *

SIX WEEKS LATER

* * *

Edward and I had moved in together the week after Christmas and had already settled into a beautiful rhythm. We'd each go to work every morning, Edward in his studio and me in my office working scrupulously on Jasper's case. Whomever finished their daily work first would cook dinner for the other, which we ate watching old movies together on the sofa before retiring to the bedroom, where we made love almost every night.

And yet, the time between Christmas and the court hearing had dragged on long enough to drive as completely mad. At the initial hearing, just shy of New Years Day, the court had deemed that if Jessica was not allowed to see Lana, it was unfair for Jasper to have visitation. So, like Jessica, Jasper was forced to spend four weeks away from Lana, who had cried upon their separation.

Esme played with Lana as much as she could, but seeing as she had continued to expand and was forced into a bedridden state, she could not do much. She'd made a joke to Alice over the phone that she was bigger around than she was tall, then broke down in tears when she'd laughed.

In the three weeks, Carlisle had asked me to stop coming over to the house. It was nothing against me, and I knew that. After spending the few nights during Lana's recovery in a fold-down hospital chair with the rest of the clan, I'd caught something that felt to me like the plague. Carlisle, however, passed it off as a simple chest cold and prescribed me simple antibiotics.

In my absence, she seemed to have exploded outwards, settling the natural size for a woman giving birth to two healthy children. Carlisle wheeled Esme slowly into the courtroom while she held gently onto Lana's hand. She seemed completely content as she chatted with a lawyer leaving another court room, even allowing her to touch the kicking babies.

"She insisted." Carlisle explained when I shot him a questioning look. "REALLY insisted."

I nodded, understanding that her hormones were probably raging like a bull. "Will you both be alright to go up on the stand?"

They nodded together, and I smiled. During out conversation, Jasper had knelt down and now had Lana clutched to his chest. Lana spoke excitedly into his ear as Jasper smiled.

"And then we went to the zoo and I saw the kitties." She told him.

"Really?" Jasper cooed. "maybe we'll go and see some whales. How does that sound? We could go to Florida. You could go swimming."

She squealed in affirmative delight and clapped her hands together. But, her celebration was cut short by the slamming of the courthouse door behind Jessica and her lawyer. Her chest spilled out of her too-tight top and her skirt was much too short for polite company. Jasper stood, taking Lana up in his arms as he turned to face her.

"Jasper," She said curtly as she approached.

"Jessica," He replied, a smug smile creeping across his face.

"She's my daughter. I will get her back. I don't care what it takes." She took a step towards us. Her lawyer, a small man with an intense resemblance to both Dom Delouis and the Travelocity 'Roaming Gnome,' jumped between them.

"Jessica, let's get inside." His voice, which was oddly high, trilled as he spoke. "We'll settle this in the court room."

After another scathing glare, she stalked pasted us beyond the thick wooden doors.

"Daddy," Lana whispered. "I think Mommy is mad, OK? You have to be good when Mommy is mad."

"Why's that, Lana?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Her voice was nearly inaudible. "Mommy is mean when she's mad."

Jasper hugged her tighter as she buried her face in his shoulder. His eyes made direct contact with mine, and he held them unblinking as he spoke. "Don't worry, baby. You won't have to worry about Mommy getting mad at you anymore."

* * *

"All rise." The bailiff called. "Court is now in session. Judge Michael Reign is presiding.

Jessica's character witnesses stood slowly, looking completely strung out as they scratched their arms, ran their fingers through greasy hair, or rubbed their eyes, respectively. Everyone but Esme stood as well, eyeing the judge as he entered. His thick rimmed glasses sat comfortably on his wide nose as the looked around the room at all of us. His voice boomed as Emmett's would around the courtroom, telling us all to be seated.

"I understand this will be a custody hearing regarding a one Svetlana Stanley. A Mister Jasper Whitlock is filing for sole custody," He sounded slightly shocked. "Citing neglect, reckless endangerment of a minor, and manufacturing of narcotics. These are some very serious charges. Are you prepared to prove them?"

"Yes, your honor. We are. May we proceed?" He urged me on with a nod. "I'd like to call Dr. Carlisle Cullen to the stand."

Esme squeezed his hand tightly before he rose, smiling as he approached the stand. He looked very collected as he was sworn in, promising with his hand on the Bible to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"Dr. Cullen, Would you please describe the night of December 25th?"

I watched the defense attorney's face fall from the corner of my eye as Carlisle gave a play-by-play of the night, even cringing when Carlisle mentioned Lana's 'aggressive and aggravated state'.

"And upon your arrival to the hospital, what did your tests conclude?" I asked him, moving in for the proverbial kill.

"Svetlana's blood tested positive for methamphetamines."

"Objection!" The squirrelly man shouted.

"On what grounds?" The judge asked him.

'_Because it will kill his case' _I thought to myself as he rambled on about something I knew would be irrelevant.

"Overruled. Please continue, Doctor."

"It can be determined that the buildup in Lana's system was caused by long term exposure rather than actual use. This can most likely be explained by being in the presence of a crystal meth lab for extended periods of time. People that withdraw from this kind of exposure often times have seizures, and it is not uncommon for those going through withdrawals to die if not under medical supervision."

"Thank you, Doctor. That will be all."

And so I brought Esme up to the stand, discussing before and after the withdrawal with her. She gave detailed accounts of Lana's emotional volatility, captivating the room with the anecdote about belly rubbing.

"And Lana had been living with you for the past few weeks, correct?"

"As registered foster parents, Carlisle and I were more than happy to take Lana in before the trial."

"And has she shown and noticeable behavioral habits?"

"Objection!" The man squealed again. "The witness is not any type of behavioral analysis. What validity would this line of questioning have?"

"Your honor," I countered. "I simply asked her opinion. Mrs. Cullen has never claimed to have any formal training, nor have I."

The judge hemmed and hawed for a moment before allowing me to continue.

"Well, she won't set foot in the kitchen. Being anywhere near a stove makes her throw a fit." She said as she shifted and winced. The babies must have been practicing their kickboxing against her ribs from all the activity.

"Has she explained why?"

"No, not really. She just kept saying 'Mommy said no, Mommy said no'."

"I think that will be all." I smiled at her as the defense attorney bumbled for a question before sighing in defeat. And this that, I squared my shoulders and bucked up for what would most likely be the highlight of the trial.

"Your honor, the plaintiff would now like to call Ms. Jessica Stanley to the stand."

A hush fell over the room as Jessica rose from her chair and approached the stand. She settled into the mahogany colored chair, adjusting her top just seconds before her chest would have spilled out.

"Ms. Stanley, will you please explain to the court why Mr. Whitlock was not made aware of the existence of his daughter until November?"

Jessica's eyes steeled over, glinting in furry of my blunt approach.

"Is it true, Ms. Stanley, that the reason your daughter's father was not notified of her existence was due to the face that you were unsure of who the father of your child was.

The blood rushed from her face, and a thin sheen of sweat beaded on her forehead. But, whether this was from nerves or withdrawal was something I could not be sure of. The room was silent as we waited for her answer.

"Ms. Stanley-" I began again. I planned to ask until I received an answer, no matter how long it took. Luckily, I did not have to continue.

"Yeah, alright! I didn't know who her dad was."

"I see. And how is it that you came to find out who her father was?"

"You know. You were there." She replied, seething.

"Yes, I do. But, the fact still must be noted my the court."

"Fine. Jasper paid for it." She said. "Those things are expensive."

"Ah. And, who, if I may ask, was the other possible choice as the Lana's paternity?"

"Objection!"

"What now?"

"Where is this going, your honor?"

"He has a point, Ms. Swan. Move along."

I nodded, looking back to Jessica.

"His name's Tyler."

"And how did you and Tyler meet?"

"Your honor!" Her lawyer called, exasperated.

"Now, Ms. Swan, or find a new line of questioning."

"I've got one," I heard from the gallery. "How do you sleep at night?"

Leave it to Rosalie…

Jessica's glare snapped from me to Rose, her jaw setting in a hard line. She smiled harshly at me as the bailiff lead an angry Rosalie from the courtroom. She looked back to me and said loud enough that Rose would hear. "He was Rosalie Hale's boyfriend."

…to help my line of questioning brilliantly.

"And where you and Ms. Hale friends?"

"We were."

"I see." I said simply.

Esme sighed from the gallery, probably listening to Rose shout in the lobby of the courthouse as I moved into my next line of questioning.

"Ok, Ms. Stanley. How can you explain Lana's positive blood test for methamphetamines?"

"I have no idea." She answered immediately. Her foot tapped nervously on the floor, her heel clicking faster and faster. Esme sighed again.

"As you heard Dr. Cullen testify, the meth in Lana's system was caused by long term exposure. Exposure similar to if one were to live in the same home as a laboratory, correct?"

"Yeah, he said that." She said, looking distracted.

"How do you explain Svetlana's exposure, Ms. Stanley?"

"I…" She said, watching something over my shoulder. I tried to ignore her distraction, asking again.

"Ms. Stanley-"

I looked over at the judge, hoping to receive some support, only to find him distracted as well. Now that I noticed, everyone was focused on something in the back of the gallery. I heard the swift intake of breath, followed by a soft "Oh my god.", then the sound of water falling to the floor. I spun around, eyes wide, to have them land first on Esme's mouth, hanging agape in shock, then to Carlisle's utterly dumbfounded expression.

"It's time." She whispered.

Carlisle's eyes snapped to mine, and I held them as I shouted back to the judge.

"Your Honor, I'd like a temporary recess. My friends here need the rest of the afternoon to have a couple babies."

* * *

**YAY! Babypalooza next chapter. **

**And I threw in some MAJOR foreshadowing in this chapter. If you look back, you may just find it. **

**And here's a shitload of music. I owe it to you. **

**Save Me - Stereo Black  
****Sandstorm - Da Rude  
****Do What You Do - Mudvayne  
****Gotta Be Somebody - Nickleback  
****Dig - Incubus  
****Black - Pearl jam  
****Undead - Hollywood Undead  
****You Better Pray - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
****You're Gonna Go Far Kid - The Offspring  
****Swing - Savage (It's the club song from Knocked Up)**

* * *


	19. Wont You Please Be My, Be My Little Baby

**A/N- Loved the movie. A lot. R. Pattz is straight up sex on fire.

* * *

**

"_It's time." She whispered._

_Carlisle's eyes snapped to mine, and I held them as I shouted back to the judge. _

"_Your Honor, I'd like a temporary recess. My friends here need the rest of the afternoon to have a couple babies."

* * *

_

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

At 5:13pm, two days shy of Valentine's Day, the world welcomed Carson Russell and Natalya Hayden Cullen into the light. Now, Esme slept softly in her bed, leaving the rest of us to squabble over who got to hold the babies. Carlisle ran his hand gently over Natalya's soft blonde hair, and after two round of rock, paper, scissors, a thumb war, and a near fist fight with Alice, Carson was nestled deep in my arms, his tiny blue hat pulled down over his ears.

"They're so beautiful, Carlisle. Really." I said softly. Carlisle simply nodded, never taking his eyes off Natalya.

"They're so small." Emmett marveled as Carson wrapped his tiny hand around his massive finger

"Of course they are, you doofus." Rosalie scolded him in a cooing baby voice.

"I mean, I know they don't come out full size or anything, but wow." He grinned happily, then evilly as I saw the light bulb brighten above his head. Before he could speak, I jumped in.

"Emmett, I swear, if you make a 'Fat Bastard' joke right now, I'll have to kick your ass."

"Damn it!" He cried, turning to the baby. "How did she know, huh? How?"

* * *

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

I chuckled as I came up behind Bella, turning her with the arm I'd wrapped around her waist. We leaned over Carson, kissing each other chastely.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no." Alice marched over, arms extended. "If you two are going to start making out, I get the baby."

Bella bit her bottom lip, hemming and hawing between us before relinquishing Carson into Alice's hands and turning herself in my arms to kiss me properly.

"Hey, you two had better be careful." Emmett scolded, nodding toward the baby. "Too much of that will lead to one of those."

"Yeah, like you have any room to talk on the subject." Rose scoffed from across the room.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jasper asked, whispering over Lana's head as she slept quietly on his lap.

"Emmett thought it would be hilarious to pull the whole 'Knocked Up' joke where the guy forgets to wear a condom."

Jasper's face blanched a little, assumingly uncomfortable with the turn the conversation as Emmett whisper-shouted, "You said you were on birth control!"

"I said I needed to get on birth control, you dolt." She seethed back. "But anyways, long story short, we sorta had a little scare. A two week scare."

We all chuckled at their expense, breathing out the first deep breaths we'd been able to take all day.

"You were great on the stand today, Carlisle." Bella praised. The sound of his name made his head snap up quickly.

"Oh. Well, thank you."

"Really. Your testimony helped more than you know. And Jasper," She said, turning to him. "You'll be on the stand after Jessica. Have you decided on your character witness yet?"

"Well, I was actually going to ask you, Edward." He said to me, looking over the top of Bella's head. I nodded mutely.

"Good." Bella stepped away and grinned at me. "We'll talk about it as soon as I get back from the bathroom."

As she left the room, Jasper and I began talking what I would say on the stand. We were getting around to discussing how I would weave his steady income into the conversation when Carlisle interrupted.

"Edward, how's Bella been feeling lately?" He asked.

"Fine, I think. She's been feeling better lately after those antibiotics. Why? Did she say something?"

""It's just…never mind." He said, balancing the baby in one arm to wave on hand dismissively.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing. I'm probably wrong." he said as Bella re-entered the room. He looked back down at the baby as if he hadn't said a word. I looked over at Jasper and Emmett, who shrugged in unison.

Bella hurried back toward me, catching her toe on my shoe in her haste. I laughed heartily as she scowled up at me from my lap.

"Sorry." I said, trying to hold a straight face as she made herself more comfortable.

"Oh, you will be." She whispered in my ear. I knew it was meant to be a threat, but I couldn't deny that it turned me on. She saw the flash in my eyes and yawned theatrically while subtly dipping her hips back into mine.

"Are you tired, love?" I asked, playing along.

"Exhausted." She sighed, standing. "We'll see you all tomorrow."

We'd made it halfway down the hall when I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Only for a moment…support her head…No, Emmett, she is NOT kind of like a football. Will someone please watch him and make sure…Thank you." He said, his voice growing louder as he approached the door and stepped into the hallway. "Bella! I need to speak with you, if you have a moment."

* * *

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

I turned, shooting a puzzled look at Edward. He simply shrugged.

"I'll go get the car," He said, then bent close to whisper. "Don't be too long." He kissed me, then loped off to the elevator as I turned and retreated back to where Carlisle stood, meeting me half way.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to find out if you were feeling OK?"

"Yep." I replied. "Fit as a fiddle. Why?"

"I see," He ignored my question. "When is it that you stopped coughing?"

"Last week. Early last week."

"And have to experienced any lasting symptoms?"

"Well, I've been pretty tired lately, but that's easily chalked up to all the work I've been putting into the case. Is something wrong? Did something come back in one of my tests?" I asked, becoming nervous with his inquiries.

"No, it's simply that…" He trailed off.

"It's what?"

"Have you re-injured your hip recently?" He asked, dodging my question again."

"No, Carlisle. Now what is going on?"

"I just noticed that you've been going to the bathroom frequently. That could mean kidney issues from the antibiotics, or…"

"Or…" I parroted.

"Bella, did you forget to mention any kind of medications you were taking when I diagnosed you?"

"Only if birth control counts."

His eyes grew into saucers.

"But that's not possible." I assured him, seeing where his mind had ventured. "My period came last week, and the stuff I'm on is 99 percent effective."

"Bella, has anyone ever told you that, in very rare cases, antibiotics can render birth control ineffective?"

"No," I said, wavering a little. "I didn't know that. But it's still not possible. My period came last week."

"Was it lighter than normal?" he asked somberly.

"Yes." I said softly.

"I could be incorrect," He added quickly. "I just noticed that your gate is that of someone whose hips have begun the initial separation required for childbirth."

"WHAT?!"

A voice shushed from down the hallway, but I was too panicked to care.

"In the first few months of pregnancy, the pelvis begins to spread."

"Could it be from the accident?" I asked, hoping for a glimmer of light in the dark.

"No, Bella. I don't think so."

"Oh, God."

"I could be wrong," He quickly repeated, but it fell upon deaf ears.

Pregnant?

Could…but…I…a baby?

* * *

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

I saw the door open, and Bella wandered out heading off in the direction of the parking lot without even glancing toward the pick-up lane. Chuckling to myself, I tapped the horn, letting the sharp noise cut through the night for only a moment.

Bella's head snapped up, and upon noticing me, she altered her course toward the car. Her eyes were wide, her thick lashes coated with the falling snow as she slid into the car. But, rather than closing the door, she stared out the windshield mutely.

"Bella, love, are you going to close the door?"

She was a statue for another moment, then jumped into action, slamming the door and buckling her seatbelt in under a second.

The curiosity within me burned like the venom of a snakebite as to what Carlisle had said to her. I bit my lip hard, though, knowing that if it was any of my business, Bella would tell me eventually. We listened to Iron and Wine in silence, and I frequently tore my eyes away from the road to make sure that Bella was still breathing in the seat next to me. I'd never seen her so still. The fire of my interest grew brighter as the silence continued, soon becoming unbearable.

"Are you alright?" I finally asked, trying to sound indifferent as we cruised down the road.

"No." She said, her voice nearly inaudible. I knew she hadn't meant for me to hear, but years of musical training had my ears trained to pick out the slightest of sounds. The sheer terror in her voice turned a knife in my stomach, and I slammed on the breaks and threw the car in park on the side of the road.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I said, turning in my seat to face her.

"It's nothing." She said quickly. I could see behind her eyes that her brain was short circuiting, and she spoke before she could stop herself. "Actually, it is something. Something huge."

I held my tongue, prompting her to continue with my silence.

"Carlisle thinks…well, here's the thing…I don't…Edward, I…" She started and stopped multiple times before I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Breath, love." I tried to sound as soothing as I could, though she was beginning to panic me as well. "Whatever it is, we'll be OK. Take a breath. In, out. In, out. Now, whenever you're ready."

I removed my hand from over her mouth, and she took a few more breaths. Finally, she spoke.

"Edward," the said hissed from between her teeth as she sucked in another. "I think I might be pregnant."

It is utterly astonishing how one little word, two puny syllables, eight tiny letters could stop the earth's rotation.

Pregnant.

A baby.

I could vaguely hear Bella, pleading for me to acknowledge her. I wanted to. I truly did. But my muscles, joints, and bones were locked rigidly into position.

My mind flashed over what I'd imagined our future to be.

The picture shimmered, then solidified in my mind. Bella and I stood together, looking back at me with a small bundle swaddled in my arms. Another young child ran past, and Bella giggled and chased after him, a white stone glinting from the fourth finger of her left hand.

The image was beautiful, but it took place years down the road. A wash of emotions came over me, and I tried to take them all in at once. Fear, hope, uncertainty, joy, nervousness, concern. I struggled against my mind to listen to what Bella had begun to say, trying to break through the fog.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't know that antibiotics could make my birth control stop working. I'm so sorry. I'm sure this wasn't something you had planned for your life, and if you don't want to be involved, I guess I understand. I'm sorry I've put you into this position, Edward. So sorry."

Muscle control slowly leaked back, and I blinked my eyes for the first time in what felt like eons. I quickly surveyed her face, seeing the heavy tears that fell from the corners of her eyes. Her lips quivered as she scanned my face, looking for some kind of sign. Before I could stop myself, my eyes slid down her body to the flat plane that was her stomach.

A baby, _my _baby, was inside there.

In that moment, everything clicked into place. I could see the fear in her eyes and I moved toward her. My right hand gently cupped the side of her face, and she nuzzled it with fervor. Then, slowly, my left hand traveled over the console, splaying across her tummy as far as it would go.

"I'm-" She began again.

Finally, I found my words, and I knew what needed to be said first.

"I love you."

She smiled, then opened her moth to speak.

"Stop apologizing." Her mouth snapped closed. "We'll make it, Bella."

"We will?" She asked in the tiniest of voices.

_Oh, ye of little faith. _I sighed.

"Isabella," I smiled, ignoring the grimace that always accompanied the use of her full first name. "I love you. When we're together, time stand still. You inspire me. Most days, the though of getting out of bed kills me when I could spend the day in it with you in my arms. No, a baby was not in my plans for us just yet. It does not change the way I feel about you. Nothing ever will. You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever. You are my life now. We _will_ make this work."

She shook, and with a deep, gurgling sob, she threw herself into my arms. We hugged one another tightly, whispering simple 'I love you's.

We stopped at a drug store on the ride home, grabbing and arms load of tests before rocketing home. A half gallon of water and 14 tests later, it was confirmed. Bella was going to have a baby. _We_ were going to have a baby.

* * *

**So, too predictable?**

**I know the surprise baby is overdone, but I love the idea of it. Haha. **

**Life's been pretty eventful lately, but hopefully it calms down soon. A friend came in from California, so I got to take the say off of school to hang out with her. When she left, I had a could hours to kill, and ta-da! Chapter. **

**And don't worry. The rest of the story won't just be "Aw, Bella's pregnant and complaining." I've got some nice ideas for the future. **

**Everyone keep their fingers crossed that my coveted acceptance letter arrives before the 16****th****!! **

**I've got into one place already, and the deposit is due the 16****th****, unless I get my letter from Central. **

**Le-sigh. **

**Puppies, Twilight, Starbucks, and **_**Reviews **_**make my day. **

**X3**

**Mici

* * *

**

**La Musica

* * *

  
**

**Kristy, Are You Doing OK? - The Offspring  
Lollipop - Framing Hanley  
Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You - Tom Waits**

**And, now for the song that I can't get out of my head (But I don't mind)**

**Sex On Fire - Kings Of Leon **

**Every time this song comes on, the stereo goes full blast. If you haven't heard it, or have never listened to any of the songs I've suggested before, just listen to it. **

**(And, for the record, the words are 'THIS sex is on fire', not 'Your sex is on fire', OK? If you need proof, it's on spindotcom)**


	20. Well, We're All In The Mood For A Melody

**Hey there! I know, long time no see. **

**And I'm sorry that this is the way most of my chapters start. But, my real life needs to come first. Especially with college so close at hand.**

**Ironically enough, the whole baby plot-line came at the perfect time. I started working in the mother-baby unit at the hospital this week, and we're studying pregnancy in my Med Skills class. **

**Oh, and for all of you NJFD readers, you should know that Fanfiction has decided to eat it. I'm working on getting it restored. **

**Oh, and the Nana's back this chapter. **

**But, I digress.

* * *

  
**

_She shook, and with a deep, gurgling sob, she threw herself into my arms. We hugged one another tightly, whispering simple 'I love you's._

_We stopped at a drug store on the ride home, grabbing an arms load of tests before rocketing home. A half a gallon of water and 14 tests later, it was confirmed. Bella was going to have a baby. We were going to have a baby.

* * *

  
_

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

I drummed my fingers on the table to the rhythm of 'Sandstorm' as it played in my ear. Finally, on what must have been the fourth ring, Alice answered.

"Alice, we need to talk." I said quickly.

"Uh-oh." She giggled. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Alice." My tone was a warning.

"OK, fine. I'm sorry." She said. "This couldn't wait until the morning? It's kinda late."

"No, not really."

"On with it, then." She prompted. "I was in the middle of something."

"Alice," I sighed. "I was really hoping we could talk face to face."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure a phone call will suffice." She said, sounding distracted.

"Fine," I snapped. "I just figured that I'd inform my best friend that I was pregnant, but apparently-"

She interrupted my tirade with a loud, "WHAT?!"

"I said, 'I'm pregnant'." I enunciated. "Ya know, knocked up? Up the spout? With child? Spawning?"

"Shut up, I know what you said. And spawning? What, are you a salmon?" She retorted. I heard a muffled shuffling, then a soft 'Jasper, get off of me'. "So…are you OK?"

"I think so."

"Have you told-"

"Yep."

She waited in silence, and when I didn't offer more, prompted me with an "And…?"

"I think he's OK." I said, feeling a warm sense of conviction.

"OK. Met me at Sarge's in twenty minutes. Call Emmett. You know how upset he'll be if you don't."

"Right. Maybe I'll tell him to come here and chill with Edward for a little while. Just for some moral support. Send Jasper over, too, if he's willing." I said. "And Alice, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, of course." she said.

"Exactly how often do you talk to me on the phone while you're fooling around with Jasper?"

She sucked a breath in through her teeth. "Uh…"

"Nevermind. I suddenly get the feeling that I don't want to know."

After hanging up with Alice, I dialed Emmett, only to reach Rosalie.

"Emmett's phone." She answered sweetly. "Might I ask what it is that you're doing calling him in the middle of the night?"

I laughed a little, knowing that she was joking. "I just called to tell him that I was pregnant."

"Ohmygod! Seriously?!" She yelled.

"Ohmygod, YEAH!" I yelled back teasingly.

"Shut up." She retorted.

"No, you shut up." I squealed. She seemed happy for me, and I couldn't help but ignore it.

"No, you shut up." She laughed.

"Both of you shut up." I heard Emmett grumble.

"Bella," Rosalie's voice echoed the way it does when you've been put on speakerphone. "Could you please repeat what you just told me?"

"Shut up?"

"No," I could almost see her rolling her eyes. "Before that."

"Oh, you mean the thing about being pregnant?"

I heard the screaming of breaking tires and Rosalie swore loudly.

"You're WHAT?!" Emmett shouted.

"Hmm. The loud reaction must be a family thing, huh?" I said. "I'll probably end up deaf."

"When did you find out?" He asked.

"Just a few hours ago."

"And…"

"And what?"

"What's the story? What'd Edward say? Do I have to kill him?"

"No, Emmett. Edward and I are fine with it. It was definitely not in the works, but we'll manage."

"OK," He sounded relieved. "I was nervous that I was going to have to murder Edward, which would have been too bad. He seems like an OK guy." He shifted gears excitedly. "Have you started deciding on names?"

"Emmett-"

"See?! There's a perfect one, right there." I could heard the smile in his voice. "Problem solved."

"And what if it's a girl?"

"Emmett-a?" He reached.

I laughed. "Hmm. I'll talk to Edward about it."

"What exactly did Edward say, while he's the topic of conversation?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm meeting Alice at Sarge's on Third in twenty minutes. Just have Emmett drop you off. I want him to go and talk to Edward. Make sure he's really OK."

"But, I wanna go!" Emmett whined.

"Sorry, girls only. _Please _go see Edward."

Emmett grumbled indecipherably before submitting a resigned, "Fine."

"I'll meet you there." Rose said before she hung up.

* * *

An hour later, I sat across the table from Alice and Rosalie, munching on the last of my French fries.

"I'm just scared that I'll be a bad mother." I sighed. They'd been trying to convince me otherwise for the last hour that I would be just fine. But, spending so much time on Lana's case had made me nervous.

"Well," Rosalie said, changing the subject. "I had no idea that anti-biotics could do that."

"Well, now you know." I smiled.

"So, have you told your parents yet?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. It actually went better than expected. Charlie sounded a little nervous, until Edward mentioned the word "Grandpa." He seemed to enjoy that a lot."

"And Renee?"

Rosalie arched a perfect blonde brow at the inflection in Alice's voice, and I knew I would have to explain.

"I was an accident, and it sorta broke my parents up." I summarized my entire childhood in one sentence. "And she was pretty upset at first. She told me not to get married, and to come move back in with her. She said that Edward should have some time to himself to make sure that fatherhood was something that he was OK with."

"She told you to break up with Edward, and you're saying it went well?" Rose asked, perplexed.

"Believe me, I was prepared for a discussion on the positives of abortion. But anyway, after she told me to dump Edward, he got pretty upset. He took the phone and told her how 'confident he was in his ability to love and support a child', and how much he loved me. It was pretty sweet."

"Well, are you going to get married?" Rosalie asked.

"I, uh, I don't really know. We didn't really talk about it."

"Oh."

The silence was uncomfortable, to say the least.

"So, when are you going to tell The Nana?" Rose asked. She'd known The Nana since childhood. My stomach clenched in fear.

"I have no idea."

Alice, for the past few minutes, had been surveying me with an odd look, which finally bothered me enough to make a mention of it. Her eyes down to the top of the table in front of me, as if she could see through it. It made me wretchedly self-conscious, but also made me realize that at some point during the meal, my arm had settled into my lap, letting my hand rest lightly on my stomach. She arched an eyebrow and smiled.

"Look at you," She teased. "Already protecting the peanut from The Nana."

Alice laughed, but Rosalie sobered. "I would too! Do NOT joke about The Nana's wrath. One time, when Victoria was over for a springtime brunch, she made the mistake of saying that she thought the pattern on the china would look better in red. I honestly thought that she was going to climb over the table and throttle her."

I cringed a little. "Why did The Nana hate her so much?"

"I don't know. She used to always say that she could sense evil. Something about a black soul being visible from the outside. Actually," She mused, "I remember her refusing to speak to Jessica when Jasper brought her."

Alice snorted. "Maybe is isn't so batshit crazy after all."

* * *

"It's fine, Bella." Edward patted my leg reassuringly. It was a cool, sunning morning, and the end of April was rapidly approaching. The trees had barely begun to bud, and the birds were slowly filtering back into the countryside as we flew along the curvy road to Edward's parents house for my first family brunch.

"I'm sure you'll get along just fine." Rosalie said from the back seat.

Emmett chuckled. "And if not, at least Edward gets that sweet apartment all to himself."

His comment was followed by a loud 'thwack' and a whining 'Hey!'

Edward shook his head disparagingly as we pulled into the driveway, Jasper and Alice pulling in beside us. Alice crawled over the center console, presumably to unbuckle Lana from her booster seat. They hopped out of the back seat together, where Jasper met them. Lana's hands shot skyward, to which Jasper instantly obliged. He hoisted her up to sit on his shoulders, and she squealed as he ran up the gently sloped lawn toward the back of the house. It was hard to believe that they'd only been together for a few months. It felt like court was just yesterday.

* * *

"Miss Stanley, the court finds you not only to be an unfit parent, but a danger to your child's life." The judge thundered, red with anger. "ThankGod you found her father when you did, and that he wanted anything to do with you. I fear that she very well could have died at your hands. It is the ruling of this court that sole custody is awarded to Mr. Jasper Hale."

"But-"

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!"

Jessica looked like she had swallowed a frog, struck mute by the outburst. The judge turned to Jasper.

"Will you be seeking child support, Mr. Hale?"

"No, sir." Jasper spoke for himself. "I'm getting everything I need."

The judge smiled politely at him before turning to back to Jessica. I've also requested that the ADA charge you with neglect and reckless endangerment of a minor."

Jessica's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"And, off the record, God forbid you have anymore children, Ms. Stanley."

Jessica's face contorted as if she'd sucked on a lemon. She marched around the front of the desk, snarling as the bailiff moved to intercept her. But, rather than attack the judge, she pivoted on her heel and stomped toward the door. Her hand made a loud slap as it connected with the door, and just before she pushed it open, she turned and spoke.

"Good riddance."

A few things happened rather quickly. Lana hopped into Jasper's lap, hugging him tightly in fear as she cried. This effectively tied up Japer's hands, leaving Alice unrestrained as she vaulted over the bench, ready to chase Jessica down in four inch pumps. Emmett, after calming the infuriated Rosalie, reached out and caught Alice by the back of her pants as she sprinted by. She let out an enraged snarl, and Jessica laughed as she marched out into the lobby.

* * *

"I fly, Daddy." Lana squealed as Jasper spun her around in a circle, bringing me from my musings.

"If she throws up on you, I'm going to laugh." Rosalie quipped, her fingers wrapped around Emmett's massive hand.

The springtime brunches had apparently been a tradition for as long as Edward could remember. Rosalie's father had roomed with Edward's in college, and they had been friends since. For a long time, the families ha pressured Rosalie and Edward together. The Nana, however, had finally discouraged them. But, when I'd asked what she'd said, Edward grimaced, and Rose swore under her breath.

I twirled my bracelet around my wrist as Alice looked over at me, smiling awkwardly. She was just as nervous about meeting The Nana after all of the stories that she'd heard as I was about sharing my news. We walked t the back yard, following the slate path of the patio by the pond. I ran my hand over my still flat stomach, smoothing my skirt as Edward Sr. noticed us. He waved and called out a hello, turning at least 15 heads in our direction.

Well, if I wasn't self-conscious before…

Nana was settled on a large Adirondack lounged, a young child seated on the ground beside her, listening intently to a story she told. Edward pulled me along as he bent to kiss her cheek.

"Junior!" She cooed. "And Bella. How lovely. I like to see you wearing that bracelet. Did you bring Jasper and Rosie? I want to see the baby."

I knew she was talking about Lana, but my fingers tightened around Edward's hand anyways. Before Edward could respond, Rosalie and Emmett approached. I watched The Nana's eyes widen as she took in the sight and size of Emmett. They narrowed in concentration for a moment, then widened larger than before.

"Well, I'll be damned. Emmett McCarty." Nana shouted.

"The one and only." Emmett held out a hand to her. The Nana ignored it, climbing out of the seat as fast as her body would allow. She wrapped her frail arms around Emmett's waist, he fingertips barely touching around his back.

"Rosie, I hope that you don't plan to stay with him." Nana said seriously. "He cheats."

Emmett looked taken aback. "I do not!"

The Nana winked at him and smiled, her hand sliding a little lower on his back. "You want to?"

Emmett snorted loudly in shock, trying not to burst out laughing. Rose laughed out loud, bending to kiss her cheek. "Oh, Nana, how I've missed you."

"Rosie, dear, you look as beautiful as ever." Nana said.

"Rosie?" Emmett whispered in her ear. She cocked an elbow back into his stomach, and he 'oofed' as she thanked her, then dragged Emmett off to meet her father.

"Where's Jasper?" Nana asked. "I want to meet his little girl."

"Right here, Nan." Jasper approached, Lana on his hip as Alice stood confidently beside him.

"Jasper Hale." Nana grinned. "Who are these beautiful women?"

"This is Alice," he said as she stepped forward, her heels clicking on the stone beneath her feet. The Nana gave her an appraising once-over, then raised an eyebrow and smiled approvingly. Then, she turned her attention to Lana.

"And you, little lady, must be Lana."

"Can you say 'hello' Lana?" Jasper asked her. Lana smiled and turned her face into the crook of Jasper's neck, mumbling a quiet 'hello'.

"I like your shirt. It's very pretty." The Nana smiled warmly. In fact, The Nana's soft side was stunningly charming.

"Alice picked it." Lana said with a little more confidence.

"That Alice has some good taste." She said to Lana. "She did wear this season's Louboutin heels, after all. It takes a real woman to pull of Declic's."

Alice's face cracked into the biggest smile I'd ever seen, and The Nana looked over and winked. "Now, what do you say we get something to eat?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire family was seated at a massive square table in front of a place setting with multiple forks. The china was obviously hand-painted, and somehow I had no doubt that the silverware was, indeed, silver.

"Edward," I leaned over and whispered. "Exactly how 'Old Money' are you?"

"Uh…" He shifted uneasily, knowing I'd be uncomfortably with his answer.

"Nevermind. I don't want to know anymore." I said as a group of servers came from the house with copious amounts of food. "When are we going to tell them?"

"During the meal?" He asked.

"'Oh, hey, everyone, I'm knocked up.' Cue someone choking on a deviled egg and dying. I don't think so, Edward."

His brows furrowed in surprise. "Wow. Sorry."

"No," I sighed. "I'm sorry. The hormones are getting to me, I think. I just need to work up to it, is all."

"That's fine." He squeezed my knee reassuringly under the table. "Whenever you feel ready."

We threw ourselves into the conversation at the table, which was currently directed at Emmett's career. Edward's uncles drilled him about the plays he had to learn before the games, while his aunts asked about the other players. He even agreed to autograph Rosalie's father's hat. But, when they asked him about his next season, he dropped a bombshell.

"I'm retiring at the end of this season."

"You're what?!" Edward's Uncle Cooper exclaimed.

"I've realized," He said as he looped an arm around Rosalie's shoulders. "That there are some things more important than football."

"What a waste." Alex said under his breath.

"You know, I don't really see it that way." Emmett retorted.

"I didn't mean-"

"It's cool." Emmett dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Now there's a good man." Nana said, grinning. "You hold on to him real tight, Rosie."

"Oh, I will." She promised, her father's face brimming with pride and appreciation.

"Edward," The Nana grabbed his attention. "Since you've finished eating, would you play us some music?"

Edward heaved a big sigh and nodded, standing. Jasper scoffed and nodded his head in Edward's direction. "The poor, tortured artist."

Edward leveled a sharp glare in his direction as he moved to the upright piano that had appeared at some point during the meal. He played a few standard songs, one's that I'd heard before in his concerts. His fingers moved swiftly across the ivory keys, playing a thick, beautiful melody that was new to my ears.

"He wrote this one for his mother." Nana said in my ear. "This was one of his first compositions. It's when we knew he was going to be so talented."

As the music progressed, The Nana explained where each of the songs had came from. He has songs for his aunts, songs that he composed during his happy relationships, and melancholy notes for their break-ups. The music transitioned into something sweet, crisp, and dancing.

"This one is for me." She said proudly. The dipping harmonies and sparkling high notes reminded me very much of her, and she grinned throughout.

"Hmm. This one is new." She said, cocking her head to the side. But it wasn't new to me. This one was for me. As a dreamy smile spread across my face, it dawned on her. "Ah."

My song ended, and as a new one began, it was my turn to be confused. Another song began, and rather dramatically, if I did say so myself. As the song moved past middle C and into a happy, flowing tune, I realized who this song was about.

Our baby had it's first song.

When the music finally ended, I rose, meeting Edward at the piano. His family clapped, and he stood and did a cheesy bow for them. As they turned back to the table, I took the slight moment of privacy to pull him close and kiss him. We kept things more chaste than I would have liked, but, in the presence of family and small children, I knew the boundaries of decency. It did not keep him from keeping me held tight to his body, though. Then, Lana looked up and gave me a look of deep concern.

"Unka Eward," She shouted over the low din of the restarted conversations. "You can't squeeze so hard. You'll hurt the baby!"

To say that you could hear a pin drop in the following silence would have been the understatement of the century. Alice's mouth hung open in a perfect 'O', Jasper looked at his daughter in horror and Rosalie stared at the tablecloth like it had the secret to the meaning of life written on it. I looked from face to face, and saw one general emotion. Eyes the size of dinner plates looked back at me. Elizabeth had a hand over her open mouth, and, I could have been wrong, but it appeared that her eyes were beginning to tear up. My insides pulse with fear and adrenaline, and all I wanted to do was run as fast as I could.

"A baby?"

The Nana's voice was almost too loud as it cut through the silence. Edward and I looked at one another, then turned back to look at everyone.

"Yes," He said. "Bella and I are having a baby."

"You're sure?" The Nana asked.

"Yes."

"Well, that's delightful!" She perked giddily. "How wonderful!"

It was as if someone had thrown a dart at an overfilled balloon. The breaths everyone had been holding call came out in cheers. Elizabeth and Edward Sr. rose from their seats and came to us. Elizabeth had tears running down her cheeks as she pulled me into a near bone-crushing hug.

"I'm going to be a Grandma?" She asked, smiling.

I nodded mutely as she pulled me into another hug. Edward Sr. clapped his son on the back heartily, then bent to hug me.

"I can think of no one better for my son." He said, grinning hugely at me. "Welcome to the family."

For the next twenty minutes, Edward's aunts grilled me about my first few months of pregnancy. They excitedly explained their experiences, huddling close as they talked about late night cravings and morning sickness. In the middle of Marian's story about throwing up in a supermarket, The Nana appeared, parting the group like the Red Sea to reach me.

"Bella, I knew you were the one from the moment I saw you. Edward has never been happier." She pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. "Look after his heart. He's left it with you."

* * *

**So, next chapter should have some drama, whenever I can get around to writing it. **

**Review, review, review. Give me something to do at work tomorrow!!**

**Mici**

**P.S.- To all of you that wished me luck on my college acceptance, I thank you. **

**It was actually a pretty eerie. I was in an utter panic, because it was December 15****th**** and I had yet to hear anything. And then, just as I had finished panicking/ranting about it to a friend, my cell phone rang. **

**It was the Dean of Admissions, calling to inform me that I'd been accepted. **

**Creepy, right?!**

**MUSIC**

**I Want You - Savage Garden****  
Tubthumping - Chumbawamba  
Somewhere Only We Know - Keane**


	21. I Just Got Lost AN APOLOGY

**I'm back. **

**I know how long it's been. We're coming up on six months now. **

**But I'm back. Life got in the way for a long time, with graduation, and college, and just the genuine craziness that comes along with being deemed an adult. Since it has been so long, rather than hoping you'll go back and reread the entire story, I went through and summarized the story back for you. The next chapter is finished already, but I wanted to give you all a little time to become re-acclimated to the story before I just threw it at you. **

**Without further rambling, here are the summaries for chapters one through twenty.**

**Chapter One**

Our heroin Bella is having a rocky time, having witnessed the murder of her boyfriend in the recent past. Alice meets Jasper bumming a cigarette outside of a restaurant. Pro-Football player Emmett used to date Bella, but is now interested in the hot waitress with the New York Giants tattoo on her hip. Bella in a moment of weakness, begins to seduce Emmett.

**Chapter Two**

Alice catches Bella and Emmett about to get it on and scolds them both for making a decision that they would both regret later. Alice and Bella head to an art fair, where they run into Jasper, the successful painter. After buying a very expensive painting of Alice for only a dollar, Bella runs into Edward, literally. Edward is knocked out cold, and Bella cracked her pelvis, sending them both to the hospital.

**Chapter Three**

Bella and Edward end up in the same room in the ER, and Bella is asked by her nurse to help keep Edward awake after his concussion. During their conversation Bella is discovered to be a lawyer, and both Edward and Bella are single.

**Chapter Four**

We meet Carlisle, doctor, and Esme, the pregnant housewife. Edward experiences Bella's sleep talking for the first time. Jasper and Rosalie are half siblings and friends of Edward, Carlisle & Esme.

**Chapter Five**

Edward is asked to be the godfather of Carlisle and Esme's unborn children. It is revealed that Jasper painted obsessively the night after he met Alice, and it was his best work to date. Bella invites Edward, Jasper and Rosalie to Emmett's surprise birthday party. We hear the first rumblings of Jessica, Jasper's sleazy ex. Jasper and Alice Kiss for the first time.

**Chapter Six**

Edward is gone from the hospital room when Bella wakes, but he left his number. He calls later that evening and asks to meet her for breakfast.

**Chapter Seven**

Bella and Edward meet for breakfast, where the waitress flirts with Bella. Jessica happens to be in the same restaurant with Tyler, the man she cheated on Jasper with, and a small girl named Svetlana, that looks strikingly similar to Jasper. Edward and Bella go back to Edward's apartment and decided to place Guitar Hero while debating whether or not to tell Jasper.

**Chapter Eight**

While playing Guitar Hero and the Questions Game, Bella and Edward flirt with one another, until they are unceremoniously interrupted just moments before their first kiss by Jasper.

**Chapter Nine**

Emmett's surprise party goes off without a hitch. He is completely shocked, and everyone seems to be having a great time dancing.

**Chapter Ten**

Emmett and Rosalie get close, both mentally and physically. Rosalie does a body shot off of Emmett. As they are on their way out the door, Rosalie spots Jessica, the woman who broke her dear brothers heart and stole her former boyfriend.

**Chapter Eleven**

Jasper sees Jessica in the club and confronts her. Rosalie nearly attacks her before she can even explain that Jasper may or may not be Lana's father. Jasper is hurt and furious that Edward knew but chose not to tell him, and he and Alice disappear from the club. Edward and Bella head back to Edward's apartment in hopes that Jasper will return.

**Chapter Twelve**

The entire chapter is a lemon, Bella and Edward's first time together.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jasper asked Carlisle to perform a DNA test on Lana to see if she is, in fact, his daughter. While holding her, he discovers a burn on her side that appears suspicious. Victoria makes her first appearance on the arm of Edward's agent Riley. Jasper confronts Edward about keeping Lana from him.

**Chapter Fourteen **

At the after party of Edward's concert and a small karaoke performance, Edward is cornered and kissed by Victoria. Bella sees it happen and runs off, leaving Edward to chase after her. After so serious explanation, Edward and Bella share their first 'I love you's.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jasper is proven to be Lana's father. After some marathon toy shopping, Lana is introduced the gang and is loved by all.

**Chapter Sixteen**

The group heads the a karaoke bar and sings songs to one another. After a touching pair of song dedications between them, Jasper and Alice say 'I love you' for the first time. Bella is coaxed up on stage to reenact a drunken performance from college. Edward asks Bella to meet his family for Christmas. A lemon rounds out the chapter.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Edward and Bella exchange Christmas gifts, and agree to move in with one another. 'The Nana' appears for the first time in this chapter, Edward's batty grandmother. The Nana gives Bella her seal of approval, passing on a family heirloom reserved for the daughters-in-law of her immediate family. When the gang meets up later to exchange gifts, Lana is behaving strangely. Carlisle makes the diagnosis of methamphetamine withdrawal.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Jasper takes Jessica to court, suing for sole legal custody of his daughter. Just as Bella pins Jessica into a corner, Esme goes into labor in the middle of the courthouse.

**Chapter Nineteen**

The babies are born without a hitch. While visiting Esme in the hospital, Carlisle notices a change in Bella's behavior and gate. Bella and Edward discover that they too will be having a baby.

**Chapter Twenty**

Bella and Edward tell the gang about the baby. The judge rules in favor of Jasper, keeping Lana safe from Jessica for good. A spring tradition is the venue of the big baby reveal for Edward and Bella, but Lana accidentally beats them to the punch.

**The next chapter may be the best one yet. I know that it's my favorite of all of the stories I've written. Don't forget the poll, please.**

**I need some kind of sign that I've still got an audience out there somewhere. **

**I've missed you guys!**

**Mici**

**MUSIC**

**Use Somebody - Kings Of Leon  
The Pot - Tool  
Don't Trust Me - 3OH!3**


	22. The Painful Scream That I Heard Last

**A/N- I'll be leaving for vacation tomorrow, so I'll have plenty of time to handwrite the next chapter. Sorry for any poor spelling or grammar. I didn't spot check this well, but I wanted to get it out before I left. That being said, I'll just get on with it.

* * *

**

"Edward," I nudged him. He groaned, flipping from his side to his stomach, baring the long expanse of this snowy skin to me in the moonlight. I poked again, a little harder this time. "Pst! Edward."

He turned his head toward me, smooshing half of this face against the pillow. His thick lashes fluttered open slowly, exposing one of his jade eyes. He blinked, trying to was from what I was sure had been a deep sleep. I grinned sheepishly at him with pleading eyes.

"Bella, please, no. I can't. Please. You know how much I love you, but I just can't go again. Five times in three hours-" He groveled heavily. "I'm but one man."

"No, no that's not what I wanted." I assured him as I blushed. He heaved a grateful sigh and lifted his head a little to speak more clearly.

"Thank God. I mean, there's only so much a man can take, and after tonight, I'm not even sure we'll ever be able to have children again. My supply will be totally depleted. Not that I'm not enjoying myself. Believe me, this has to be my favorite part-"

"Edward, I just wanted some food."

"Oh. Ok." He grinned, climbing out of bed. "What this time?"

"Pickles. And pretzels. And flaming hot cheetos. Ooh! And coffee ice cream."

He tried to bite back the grimace I could see forming on his perfect mouth. I shrugged in reply.

"The peanut has some odd taste." He chuckled, sliding a pair of jeans up his legs. As he buttoned his pants, I couldn't help but to allow my eyes to rove his perfect body, from the cut 'V' that disappeared into the front of his jeans to the sinew muscles of his abs to the firm plains of his chest to the smooth column of his neck. When I finally made it to his face, he wore a smug smirk and a cocked eyebrow. I returned with a threatening grin of my own.

"Get out of here before I have sex with you again."

He scooped a tee-shirt off the floor and threw it on, ducking out of the room quickly. I heard the door click shut behind him and stretched the squirmed a little when I felt the baby kick. I laid my hand flat against my now bulging stomach and grinned. I tapped gently with my index finger, my way of saying hello. He kicked back, my little nudger.

"You know, I'm not going to miss wanting to eat pickles, ice cream, and cheetos together." I told him. "But, I suppose it could be worse. I've heard of people craving dirt, and laundry detergent, and-"

My musing was interrupted by Edward's phone vibrating in a circle on his bedside table. I bounced across the bed, checking the caller ID before opening the phone.

"Edward's phone, Bella speaking." I answered in a chipper tone. "What can I do for you this evening, Jasper?"

"Bella, where's Edward?"

His tone was somber. It sobered my out of my good mood instantly.

"He's out getting something for me. You know he'd never stand for me going out in the middle of the night for anything. Why? What's going on?"

"There was an accident."

The pit of my stomach fell through the floor at about the same moment a s the burning adrenaline and the cold sweat set in.

"Are you OK? Is Alice? Please tell me that Lana wasn't with you."

"It wasn't us, Bella. Emmett and Rose-"

"Oh, God."

"Emmett and Rose were out riding round on the Duc tonight. They were hit by a drunk driver. It's bad, sweets."

I felt a fat tear roll down my cheek. "How bad?"

There was silence on the other line for a few beats.

"I think you two should come to the hospital."

I dressed in the first articles of clothing that I found, sliding the phone in my pocket. I scrawled a note for Edward through blurry eyes.

_At the hospital  
Something's happened  
Not sure what, but it's bad.  
Really bad.  
I love you_.

I grabbed my purse off the table by the door, hopped in the car, and was to the hospital before you could say reckless driving. I ran to the front desk, skidding to a halt in front of the receptionist, who held an expressing that said 'I've found it easier simply not to ask why you're dressed that way' looked up with raised eyebrows.

"I need to find a patient. Two, actually. Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty."

"Ms. Hale is in room 3124, surgical recovery."

"Oh, God, surgery? Is she OK?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but there is no way for me to know that. And it is against privacy laws for me to disclose a patient's condition to-"

"Ok, ok. What about Emmett?"

"I'm sorry, but we have no one here by that name."

"What?! Are you sure you're spelling it right? Two M's two T's. M-c-C-a-r-t-y?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm sure."

"Well, check again!" I shouted at her frantically.

She made a show of typing out his name one letter at a time. She looked back up at me with a self satisfied smirk.

"No, ma'am, I'm sorry."

"Oh, for fucks sake. Let me see the computer." I snapped, reaching for the monitor. She grabbed for it and turned it away.

"Absolutely not. That is a complete violation of the HIPAA laws and-"

"I'll take it from here, thank you." A deadpan voice came from beside my elbow. I hadn't heard her heels clip-clop up to me, but there was no mistaking that cardboard monotone.

"Jane! Where is he?!"

Jane was Emmett's hard-nosed, baby-faced, take-no-prisoners publicist/ manager. For being smaller than Alice, she was a shockingly fierce juggernaut with supremely icy veins. She turned to the desk clerk, expressionless.

"Place Ms. Bella Swan on the list of those allowed to receive updates on Mr. McCarty."

"And Edward Cullen." I added. "Put him on the list too."

There was no tapping of keys, and Jane leveled a burning glare in her direction. "I'm sorry, were those instructions too difficult for you? Should I use smaller words? Pictures, perhaps?"

As the clerk begrudgingly typed our names in, I turned to Jane. "Where is he?"

"He's here. He' s in as a confidential patient to keep the media away. I'll take you." She said, walking toward the elevators. I scuttled behind he into an empty elevator as she jabbed the 'door close' button, ignoring the woman running towards the door with a stroller. When we'd begun our ascent, she turned towards me, eying me up and down then shaking her head in what could only be disgust before turning back to the blackberry that was seemingly attached to her hand in a permanent-type fashion. I stole a glance at the reflective chrome of the elevator door and cringed. I had ended up in one of Edward's dress shirts, buttons misaligned in my haste, a pair of Scooby Doo boxers that I'd grown accustomed to sleeping in and a pair of strappy silver heels. I adjusted the buttons quickly as we stepped off the elevator and through an empty lobby. Jane stopped suddenly, looking up at me.

"I've got things to do right now. Damage control. He's just through those doors. Alice will be in the hall." She said dismissively. I pushed through the heavy doors, whipping my head from one side to the other. I found Alice curled up into a ball on a bench, clutching her knees with her arms. I ran to her, ignoring angered shushing as I called her name. She looked up at me, her eyes utterly empty.

"What's going on? Is he alright?" I asked frantically.

"He took the brunt of the hit. Shattered his leg. Dislocated his shoulder. Broke three ribs. One of them…" She sucked in a shuttering breath as a tear rolled down her cheek. "One of them may have punctured his lung."

"Oh, God." I whispered. "Is he…is he going to make it?"

"They're not sure. It's touch and go right now."

I told myself he would make it. I knew Emmett. He was a fighter. "And Rose?"

"Her helmet came off."

I pulled a breath through my clenched teeth. "They told me she was in surgical recovery."

"She had bleeding in her brain, and they had to drill a hole in her skull to relieve the pressure. She's going to live, but they can't be sure how bad the damage is until she wakes up, if she wakes up at all. She might be a vegetable." She sobbed. "Jasper's with her now."

I sat down next to her, leaning head back against the wall. She scooted over, curling against my side as she bawled soundlessly. I couldn't say how long we'd been sitting there, just hoping that the whole thing was just a sick nightmare. I heard a door slam against a wall, and an utterly manic looking Edward vibrated like a tuning fork where he'd stopped in the hall. I stood and began to move towards him, but before I could take more than a few steps, he was in front of me, clutching my shoulders while looking me up and down with wild eyes. He spun me around, inspecting my back.

"Are you alright? What happened? You said you went to the hospital and you took both of our phones and I didn't know what was going on and when I was downstairs at the desk when I said your name the woman directed me to the trauma center and I just-why aren't you in a bed? Or a hospital gown? What's going on?" His words ran together as he ranted in one breath. I put my hand against his cheek to calm and silence him. His eyes immediately fluttered closed and he pressed his cheek into my palm. He pulled me to his body, as close as he could with the baby between us.

"I'm fine, Edward. I'm sorry that I scared you. But something did happen."

He pulled back and kissed my forehead with relieved sigh, then looked around. "What's going on?"

I ran through the story, squeezing his hand when I told him their current conditions. He nodded somberly, then glanced over at Alice, pulling me to sit at one side while he sat on the other. He wrapped his long arm over her shoulders and pulled her to his side, letter he cry into his chest. I kissed the hand that rested on her shoulder, scooting closer to wrap an arm around her waist. When the weeping had calmed to sniffling, Edward looked over my head and mouthed 'Rose'. I nodded and unwrapped myself from her as Edward shook her shoulder gently.

"How about we go and see how Rose and Jasper are, hmm?"

"But…Emmett…" She said in a soft, hoarse voice.

"I'll stay. He won't be alone. I promise." I immediately volunteered. She nodded, allowing Edward to pull her into in upright position. I handed Edward his phone. "I'll call you is there's a change, or if we get an update."

He led Alice down the hall, nearly carrying the total of her weight as she sagged against him. Just as the door closed, a worn looking nurse stepped into the hallway. I scrambled to my feet.

"Are you here for Mr. Brown?" She asked.

I deflated instantly. "No. Emmett McCarty."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, 'Mr. Brown.' Are you a family member?"

"No, but I'm authorized to receive information on him. I was put on the list a few hours ago. I'm Bella Swan."

After a moment of typing into a nearby terminal, she came back. "Ms. Swan, I have some good news for you."

My knees nearly buckled with the surge of relief. I stepped back and collapsed on the bench, breathing for the first time in what felt like days. She waited patiently for me to relax and while I shot a quick text to Edward. When I'd composed myself, I looked up at her and smiled apologetically.

"He's going to make it. He'll need extensive physical therapy, and we had to replace the shattered femur with a metal rod, which means that he'll never play again, or ride a motorcycle, because if he was to get in another accident, the rod would quite possibly kill him. The surgery went well to set his damaged ribs, and luckily there were no punctures. However, there was a significant amount of bruising of the tissue. He's sedated right now, as breathing is very painful. But, once he's had a little while to heal, we'll bring him up."

Alice burst through the doors that the end of the hall and ran towards us, arms open.

"He's going to make it." I told her as I pulled her in for what could have been a bone-crushing Emmett-style hug. "He's going to be OK."

She grinned madly, tears welling in her eyes. "I'll stay with him. Go be with the others."

The nurse ushered her down the hall to Emmett's room as I headed off to surgical recovery. When I arrived, Edward and Jasper were talking to Carlisle, who looked as if he'd just rolled out of bed and threw on a lab coat. They stood with an older couple that were familiar, but with implacable faces. It was only after Edward had pulled me to his side and reintroduced me to Aphrodite and Phineas Hale that I had met them a few months ago at the annual springtime family brunch.

"Bella, dear, you look lovely." Aphrodite said politely. "How far are you these days?"

"Around six months."

"Wonderful," She smiled. "I hope that one day my Rosie has one of her own."

"She'll make a good mother." I told her with conviction. Rosalie was the perfect Momma Bear.

"I hope so dear. That Emmett will be a fantastic father, I just know it. He'll do good by her. I want to thank you for introducing them. Alice and Jasper too."

"I can't take credit for Alice and Jasper. They found each other all on their own."

"Pish posh." She scoffed. "Even if you weren't involved, you gave me a granddaughter to spoil."

Before I could disagree, Jasper swung around a doorframe and into the hallway, his eyes alight.

"She's waking up! She's awake!" He called. We all rushed in together, which I'm sure was against hospital protocol. But, Carlisle didn't hold us back, so we proceeded to pile in.

To say she looked worse for the wear would be an understatement. She was heavily peppered with cuts and bruises, including a black eye that seemed to pulse in its heartiness. Her arm was in a sling, strapped tightly to her gowned body. A thick white bandage coiled around the top of her head like a snake, covering the hole that had been drilled into her head.

"Where am I?" She asked in a hazy voice.

"You're in the hospital. Can I ask you a few questions while we wait for your doctor?" Carlisle asked.

"Have at it, Doc."

"What's your name?"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale."

"What year is it?"

"2009"

"Could you name all of the people in this room for me?"

"Carlise, Jasper, Aphrodite, Phineas, Edward, and Bella." She paused for a moment. "Where's Alice? Where's Emmett?"

"Rose, do you remember anything that happened?"

"What do you mean, 'anything that happened'? What's going on? What happened? Where is Emmett?" She asked, growing more and more frantic.

"You need to calm down-" Carlisle tried to soothe her.

"Where is he? WHAT HAPPENED?" She began to try to climb over the railing at the side of her bed.

"Rose, stop. You're going to injure yourself further is you don't lay back down. I'll explain everything, but you need to get back into bed."

She glared at Carlisle warily before settling b ack into her pillow. "Start talking."

"Do you remember any of last night?"

She concentrated hard, shaking her head when she came up blank.

"Last night, you and Emmett were out on his motorcycle. You were struck by a drunk driver. Your helmet came off on impact, and you had severe brain contusions. They had to drill a hole in your skull to relieve the pressure that was building up. You also broke your collar bone and had some minor internal bleeding. You-"

"Enough about me. What about Emmett?" She hurried him along.

"He's going to be OK." I jumped in. "I just saw his nurse and she said that he was going to make it. He got it worse than you did. The car broke a few of his ribs, shattered his thigh bone, and he has a bruised lung. He's sedated right now."

She leaned back against her pillows, wincing a little. "And the Duc?"

Her mother rolled her eyes. "You could have died, and all you can think about is the motorcycle?"

"Mom, it's not just any motorcycle. It's a Ducati Multistrada." As she launched into all of the specific reasons that the bike was so special, Edward and I went to go and check on Alice, waving to Jasper on the way out the door.

Alice was in the room with Emmett when we found her, holding his hand as she sat in a chair next to the bed. She smiled at us as we came in.

"She's OK. Awake, in fact." I told her before she could ask. Her eyes widened a little.

"Does she remember anything?"

We shook our heads and she frowned. "Well, he won't be allowed to wake up for another few hours, so you two can go home. You should be in bed resting. I'll call you when something changes."

"As long as you're sure." I told her, to which she nodded. We'd turned to go when she called out my name.

"Could you do me a huge favor?" She asked.

"Of course. Anything."

"Go over and pick Lana up from Jasper's Dad's house. We dumped her there in a hurry, so she has no toys or anything else to play with, and we didn't leave any food. Here's the key to the apartment. I'll text you the address so you can get it into your GPS."

"No problem."

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, please, never go out in public dressed that way again."

I kissed her on the cheek, laughing as I left. The sun was already over the horizon, and the June air was hazy and warm.

"Why don't you take your car to go and pick up Lana. I've got something I need to do in the city."

"Alright, I'll see you at home." I gave him a kiss before departing. In no time, I'd picked up Lana from her highly grateful grandfather, and had made it back to Alice and Jasper's apartment. Lana sang and played with toys while I tidied around the mess she was making. We moved from room to room, her playing while I cleaned up as much as I could for them. I'd fed her lunch, given her a bath, let her listen to the baby, and was just about to put her down for a nap when my cell phone rang.

"Bella, love. How are things with Lana?" Edward asked.

"I'm putting her down for a nap now, why?"

"Could you hold off on that? Jasper's mother is going to come for her in just a few minutes. She's going to stay with them for a couple of days until things settle down a little."

"OK. Why the sudden rush, though?"

"Emmett's awake."

I was running out the door as soon as I saw the Hale's car. My tires squealing as I raced over to get Edward and then to the hospital. We ran through the halls, dodging carts, wheelchairs and staff to get to his room. He grinned hugely when he saw us, though you could see that he was completely drained.

"How are you, Papa Bear?"

"Been better." He wheezed, wincing.

"How much do you remember?" Edward asked. Emmett frowned a little and made an 'O' with his hand.

"Bike's gone." The frown got bigger. "Not that I'll be needing it."

"Well, at least you have a legitimate excuse to retire now." Alice chimed. He grimaced but nodded. "Now the fans can't say anything about it."

"They're moving me closer to Rose." He said, completely changing the subject.

"They can't have opposite sex inpatients in the same room," Alice explained for him. "So they're moving her in next door."

"They let her out of bed." He frowned, his voice wispy.

"That's because I don't have a brand new bionic leg, you dolt." Rosalie appeared in the doorway, an IV pole attached to the wheelchair she rode in. Jasper pulled her right up to his bedside and they immediately reached for each other's hands. She kissed the bandages that covered his scraped knuckles. Alice got up and met Jasper at the door, giving Edward and I a pointed look.

"Jasper and I are going to get some coffee. We'll be back in an hour or so. Call if you need anything." She told them as they left.

"We'll be heading out too. Bella and I have dinner reservations for this evening."

"We do?" I looked up at him. He nodded, pulling me towards the door. "Oh. OK. Well, feel better you two. We'll be back tomorrow."

"That was as much a parting line as it was the truth, love. I made reservations at 'Le Bernardin' in Midtown." He said as we walked back to the car. "Here's my credit card. I want you to go out and buy yourself a dress, since I know your old wardrobe can't accommodate for your new addition."

"Is that a fat joke?" I seethed. He laughed and pulled me closer to his side.

"No, I was more referring to the baby bump and the rather voluptuous chest."

I blushed and frowned. "Yeah, it doesn't help that my ass is the size of a small houseboat."

Laughing, he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I happen to love your ass."

* * *

The dressing room was a scary place. All of those mirrors and florescent lights didn't do much for my already strained ego. I finally settled on a shimmer-y teal dress that hugged my chest but flowed over my bubbled tummy. By the time I'd finished shopping, I had to race over to meet Edward at the restaurant, glossing my lips and fluffing my hair at stoplights. Edward was standing in front of the restaurant waiting for me, giving the valet an early tip for taking my car. He ushered me in, placing his hand at the small of my back as we were led to our seats, subtly hinting both that he was a taken man, and a clear air to any other man looking that said MINE.

When we'd been seated, the overly-friendly hostess handed us our menus, being particularly sure to bend forward in front of Edward's face. When she'd left, hips aswayin', I turned and huffed.

"What?" He asked, oblivious.

"It's OK. You don't have to pretend that she didn't basically proposition you with her bodacious jugs."

"What are you talking about?"

"Our hostess, Slutty McSlutterton. She couldn't have waggled her ass more if she'd tried."

"Slutty McSlutter...bodacious...jugs." He shook his head. "Bella, she could have been naked and I wouldn't have noticed."

"So now you're imagining her naked?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Stop it. Now you're goading me on purpose." He said, shaking his head. "You are beautiful. I don't care about her bodacious ass or waggling jugs. I love you."

"Bodacious jugs." I corrected.

"What?"

"You said bodacious...nevermind. I love you too."

* * *

After dinner, Edward dragged me out to the dance floor. I dodged his toes the best I could, giggling like a little girl as he spun me around the room. When a slow song started, he pulled me close, laughing at the bump between us.

"Have you thought more into his name?" He asked as he pulled me up from a dip.

"Edward Junior?"

He shook his head immediately.

"Why not?"

"He would be Edward Junior Junior. Might as well hand him a banjo right out of the womb. Or he'd be Edward the third, and that's just way to pretentious. He's already going to be a rich kid. Let's not make it worse."

"OK," I laughed. "How about Chaz?"

"Isn't that what Chastity Bono is going to change her name to when she finishes her female to male transformation?"

"Fair enough. How's Rowan?"

"I like it. What the middle name?"

"Maybe Caleb?"

"Rowan Caleb? Hmm. I think I like it. Rowan Caleb Masen. Rowan Masen. Caleb Rowan Masen." He mused.

"Wait! Say that last one again."

"Caleb Rowan Masen?" he said questioningly.

"That's it!" I grinned. "Caleb Rowan Masen. It's perfect. I love you!"

He laughed as I peppered his face and neck with kisses, the caught my chin with his fingers. We locked eyes for a long moment, and his flashed with something I didn't recognize.

"I love you." I vowed as I stared into the green gems.

"As I love you." He said reverently as he pulled me up to his waiting lips. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate as we became an unmoving, intertwined mass on the dance floor. My hands knotted in his hair, pulling him closer than publicly appropriate. We were all tongues and hands, but no one around us seemed to mind. Eventually, we were forced to breathe and when I pulled back, I'm sure that my eyes glittered in the same way that they had that had us deciding on baby names six months later. His flashed with lust, love, and that same something that left me guessing. In a moment of telepathic communication, Edward grabbed my hand and led me back to the table, tossed a few large bills on the table, and got my car from the valet. I hadn't noticed the valet admiring my new cleavage until I heard what could only be described as a feral growl rumble from deep in Edward's chest. But, rather than allowing him to get arrested for assault, I pulled his face to mine. I had plans for him tonight that definitely did not involve jail. As the car pulled up, he tucked back a lock of my hair and kissed the place just under my ear where my neck met my jaw, in that place he knew made me squirm.

Apparently, he had plans for me tonight, too.

I knew the drive home would feel long, but as the seconds ticked my, I was becoming more and more consumed my the itching urge to touch him. We shot sideways glances at one another, chuckling when we caught eyes. But by the way his fingers tightened around the wheel and shifted in his seat, I knew it wasn't the lighthearted happy kind of laugh. A wicked grin flashed on my face, and I placed a splayed hand on his thigh. A breath hiss through his clenched teeth, and the skin across his knuckles tightened to white. My fingers danced up lightly to his zipper, and I relished in the throaty groan that accompanied the sound of the pulling zipper.

"Bella," I knew it was supposed to sound like a warning, but it was too breathy and wanton to be sincere.

I slipped my hand into that oh-so-convenient flap in the front of his boxers, wrapping my hand around the base of his length. I'd just leaned over the center console and pulled him into my mouth when I heard him curse loudly.

"Sit up, Bella." He snapped. I sat up, the burn of rejection boiling up like a tidal wave. But Edward wasn't looking at me. He locked eyes with the officer in the police SUV next to us.

"I was just grabbing a bottle that fell by his feet. It could have been a very dangerous situation. Lodged under the break pedal and all that, like in Final Destination, you know?" I babbled out the open window. I was so wrapped up in what I'd been doing that I had not realized that we had stopped.

"Sure. Whatever you say, ma'am. But, maybe, before lying to an officer of the law, you might want to put his penis back into his pants."

I gasped, blushed, and quickly stuffed Edward back into his pants. I ripped the zipper up, and I heard Edward's teeth grind together.

"Easy, Bella. You almost 'There's Something About Mary'd me." He cringed.

We looked back at the cop, who rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just a warning this time. I don't want to see you two again."

We nodded like bobblehead dolls. When he'd pulled away, Edward and I stared at each other for a long beat before bursting out in embarrassed laughter. We blushed and chuckled the rest of the way home and up to the apartment. As he put his key in the lock, he turned to me.

"Close your eyes." He told me, grinning. I eyed him skeptically but complied, peeking through my lashes. I heard the door open, the light filtering through the little slit I had left myself disappeared as Edward placed his hands over my eyes. I harrumphed in annoyance until I felt his breath, hot on the shell of my ear. "I promise it'll be worth it."

I toed through the door and walked with my hands out, hoping not to knock into anything while being ushered into the unknown.

"I know that this will look cheesy to you, but I thought you'd appreciate it just the same." He told me as he lifted his hands from my eyes.

I blinked my eyes open to reveal our transformed living room. Clusters of candles covered most of the flat surfaces, casting a low, glittering light throughout the room. A bed of luxurious, thick pillows and blankets sprawled across the floor in the middle of the room, the cozy den accentuated by deep burgundy rose petals in a path to the door. A bottle of faux champagne chilled in a bucket of ice next to a plate of strawberries and cubes of expensive-looking cheese. The TV was on and playing a DVD of a cracking fireplace. I dropped my purse off my shoulder and walked towards the scene before me in awe. When I turned back to face him, he had his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head hung, looking up at me sheepishly through his thick lashes with a little smile playing on lips. My mouth hung open in a grinning gape.

"Oh my god, Edward! This is amazing!" I said as I ran back into his arms, planting a firm kiss on his smiling lips.

"Really?" His eyes sparkled and his mouth pulled into a perfectly genuine crooked grin. "It's not too cheesy?"

"Oh, it's cheesy. It's Wisconsin cheesy." I laughed, lacing my fingers with his as I pulled him toward the pillows. "And it's perfect."

We laid down on our sides facing each other, not saying anything. I memorized his face, the shape of his jaw, his high, proud cheekbones, his smooth, straight nose. He placed a hand on my cheek, smoothing his thumb against my bottom lip as he smiled. The moment was beautiful. It was perfect.

And then I laughed.

A crinkle appeared between his brows as he watched me giggle uncontrollably. His confusion was adorable, even though his look discretely said, "WTF?!".

"I'm sorry." I gasped between fits of giggles. "it's just…you have to admit, that thing with the cop…"

Edward began laughing as well. "That's why I love you. You can laugh about something that is so devastatingly embarrassing."

"It's just part of my charm." I said as I settled down. Edward pulled himself up so he rested on his elbows to get a better look at me.

"I love that too. I love that you're charming and brave. I love that when you get jealous, you pop your hip to the side and arch your eyebrow. I love that you let me take care of you, and that you can take care of yourself. I love you because you're beautiful and witty and smart. What I feel for you is scary and deep and painful and wonderful and strong and pure. And it is forever. You know, someone once said that forever is not a word…rather a place where two lovers go when true love takes them there. I think…No, I know that we're there. Today made me realize that everything can change so fast, that I could be gone in an instant. That you could be gone in an instant. And I don't want to spend another day knowing that you're not my wife, not mine forever. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Balancing all of his weight on one elbow, he reached down and pulled a small, velvet sheathed box from his pocket. He pulled it open with his fingers and set the box down in front of my. I could feel my eyes simmering and my mouth drop open as I stared into his eyes. They were full of excitement, fear, nervousness, and pure joy waiting to bubble through. My mouth formed a word, but my lungs were dry and empty.

"Breath, please, Bella."

Air whistled into my lungs and left just as quickly.

"Yes. Yes to you, yes to forever. Yes, yes, yes."

* * *

**I'm trying this new thing where I don't ramble on in A/N's. **

**Until next time**

**Xoxo**

**Mici**

**Music**

**(I'm Gonna) Party Like A Rockstar - JTX**

**Sink Into Me - Taking Back Sunday**

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked - Cage The Elephant**


	23. And I Could Not Ask For More

**I know it's been a long time. But here I am, back again. I'm going to wrap this story up soon, probably within the next couple chapters. But I digress. **

**Ready Steady GO!

* * *

**

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

"Come on Edward," I whined, dragging him along behind me in the terminal.

"Bella, the plane doesn't arrive for another twenty minutes. We've got time. And, hey, you haven't eaten in a while. Are you hungry?"

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Is that a fat joke? Do you want the first thing my father sees when he steps off the plane to be his only daughter crying with the man that knocked her up and proposed without asking first?"

Edward grimaced. "Please don't remind me. He must hate me."

"He doesn't hate you…"

"I'm sensing a caveat." He frowned.

"He may ask you for a teensy-tiny explanation." I admitted sheepishly.

"What?! Did he tell you that?" Edward blanched.

"Relax. He's not going to burn you at the stake. He knows that I'm happy, and I've told him that I'm an adult that is fully capable of making her own decisions and taking care of herself." I said as we found seats to wait in.

"Did your dad meet Emmett when you two were together?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And did he meet-" He stopped short, as if he was unsure of the proverbial ice on which he tread.

"Yes, he knew Jacob. He and Jake's dad have been best friends for as long as I can remember." Edward had always been nervous on the subject of Jacob. Hearing his name or thinking about him still struck me with a bolt of sadness, but not in the same way it used to. I missed him, my best friend, rather than us. I'd tried to explain the theory to Edward, but he just held my hand and told me that if I could promise that I was not still in love with Jacob, he could handle anything. "That's why Billy is flying in for the ceremony. He was like a second father to me."

The morning after Edward proposed, I called another girls meeting to Rosalie's bedside. Alice, Rose, and Esme had all screamed appropriately when my left hand emerged from my pocket, wielding the shimmering ring, alarming the hospital staff. After some fawning, they launched immediately into planning. Alice nearly burst a blood vessel in her forehead when I told her that the wedding would be small, and I swore I saw her eyes roll back in her head when I explained that the wedding would be taking place before the baby was born. Once the high-pitched squeals of frustration had died down, we went to work. Edward's parents had called, overjoyed to welcome me into the family, and had offered their backyard to serve as our venue. They insisted on their favorite caterer, pulling a few strings to find us an opening two months away. By the end of the day, I had an appointment with a specialized dress shop, and was ordered to return to my apartment and finalize the miniscule guest list as well as OK the final draft of the invitations. Alice promised, in order to reduce my stress, to take care of the rest for me.

Edward and I had decided that we would recite the traditional 'I do's', followed by a small set of handwritten vows to each other. I knew as soon as Edward had suggested personalized vows that he already knew what he would say. I, on the other hand, had only finished mine on the car ride to the airport, only 24 hours before we walked down the aisle.

The overhead intercom snapped me out of my wedding-induced trance, announcing the arrival of my father's plane. Edward had paid for first class tickets, so Charlie and Billy were a few of the first off the plane.

"Dad!" I called as soon as I saw him. "Charlie, Billy, over here!"

They both looked up and saw me waving, my dad giving me a big, crinkly-eyed smile as he wheeled Billy over.

"You never told me that Billy was in a wheelchair. Emmett will be so excited that he isn't the only one." Edward whispered to me before they came into earshot. Emmett had been "trapped", as he put it, in the hospital for much longer than Rosalie. The doctors told him that he would, after extensive physical therapy, be able to walk and even run again one day. He was not to that place yet, but he could take a few uneasy steps on his own. I know that he secretly had been hoping to be fully mobile to walk down the aisle as a groomsman, and he was slightly bitter that he hadn't achieved the goal.

I rushed forward into my father's open arms, laughing when my belly got in the way. Edward was beside me, introducing himself to Billy before stepping to my father.

"Edward, this is my father, Charlie Swan. Dad, this is Edward Masen, my fiancé."

"Sir," Edward said respectfully, extending his hand. Charlie eyed him up and down for a moment in appraisal. He pursed his lips for a moment, then gave a little nod ad he held out his hand.

"Good to finally meet you, Edward."

"And you, Mr. Swan." Edward smiled as they shook hands.

"It's Charlie."

The grin on my face was hurting my cheeks as we corralled the small amount of luggage they brought from Forks and slid into the car. We chatted about wedding plans all the way back to the apartment, where we found Alice waiting.

"Well, look who it is!" Charlie laughed as she moved in for a hug. "Pip-squeak!"

Alice stopped short, her arms outstretched and a scorching scowl on her face. I made a cutting motion across my neck and shook my head violently. Charlie nodded once, grinning sheepishly down at her. "No joking until after the wedding. Got it."

Her smiled returned and she hugged him. "Charlie. It's been way too long. You need to come visit us more often."

"No way! All of this city living to too much. The traffic here is terrible."

Alice rolled her eyes, laughing, then launched into a barrage of questions about his preparations for tomorrow. I turned to Billy and smiled. "While they're rambling, let us show you to your room."

Edward hefted the luggage to the piano room, walking far ahead of us as I pushed Billy.

"You're happy." He said. Billy was shockingly perceptive, and had always seemed to be able to make correct snap judgments.

"I am." I said. "I really am."

"Jake would have liked him."

"You really think so?"

"Well, now, let's be serious. If he was still around, he wouldn't want anyone looking at you but him. But, I think that if he had been forced to give you away, he would have been OK with Edward. He looks at you the way a man should look at the woman he loves."

"What about my dad?"

"He thinks he's going to play hardball with Edward. You know, scare him a bit."

"Charlie? Scare someone?" I giggled.

"Don't worry." Billy said. "I'll talk him out of it."

We arrived at the bedroom to find Edward finishing setting up the hide-away bed. Billy excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Edward and I alone. We grinned madly at one another, holding hands.

"Tomorrow, you'll be my wife." He pulled me close, allowing me to rest my head on his chest over his heart. It beat steadily, and a little bit fast. I squeezed as close as I could, laughing when I felt the baby kick against my belly and into Edward's encroaching abdomen. He slid a hand down and tapped gently while putting a little distance between us. "Alright, buddy. I got the message."

We only separated when is phone rang, sighing in unison when we recognized the specialized ringtone. A quick conversation followed, ending with a mournful huff from Edward. "I have to go."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You know, it's never too late to elope."

Edward laughed. "Bella, relax. It's only a bachelor party. We won't be allowed to stay together tonight anyway. The Gestapo would never allow it."

"I heard that!" Alice called from the kitchen, sending Edward and I into quite laughter as we walked together toward the door. I pulled him to me again, kissing him softly. His lips pulled into a smile as he kissed me back, cupping the back of my neck gently.

"Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough." I murmured against his mouth. He mumbled a 'mhmm' into mine as he deepened the kiss, only to be interrupted again by the ringing of his phone. He ignored it as long as he could, but finally pulled away with an exasperated groan. He flipped it open and grumbled an "I'm coming." into the receiver before opening the door. I followed him into the hallway, stealing kisses in the doorway. He placed a hand on my cheek and smiled. We held eyes for a few beats, and then he turned down the hallway and headed toward the stairs. I watched him go, giggling when he turned walk backwards so he could still see me. Just before reaching the steps, he clutched at his heart and pointed to me, letting me know that I was the one that held it.

I wandered back into the apartment with stars in my eyes. Stars that Alice immediately robbed me of when she snapped her fingers and called out "OK, bedtime!"

"Alice, it's 7:30!"

"Exactly! You should have been in bed an hour ago!" She exclaimed, shooing me towards my bedroom. "Don't worry. I'll keep your dad and Billy busy. There are still 45 favors to put together."

"You'd better just listen to her, Bells." Charlie told me. "Don't worry about us. You try and get some rest."

The request was laughable. Not only was it the night before my wedding, but being just shy of nine months pregnant made getting comfortable near impossible. I was still completely awake at one when they all shuffled off to bed, but faked it just like I had as a little girl when Charlie snuck in to kiss me on the forehead. After spending an hour focusing on relaxing groups of muscles, I fell into a shallow slumber. My dreams were vivid, of the wedding, of the day the baby was born, of dancing unicorns, of everything, waking me almost every time one finished. I had finally moved past them and was barely into the solid blackness when Alice tap-tap-tapped on the door.

"Bella? Are you awake? It's time to get up."

I groaned, rubbing the sandy sleep from my eyes as I blinked at the clock. After shaking my head and staring at it again, I turned to look at her. "Alice, it's almost 10!"

"Yes, Bella, I can read the clock."

"But…that's so late!"

"Oh, Bella, honestly. It's not that late. But you do need to get up right now and get into the shower. Lucinda will be over in just a few minutes to do your hair." She said. That was when I noticed that her hair and makeup were already finished, and I could hear noises from the kitchen. I sat staring at her until she snapped her fingers, breaking me out of her trance.

"Thank you for letting me sleep." I murmured, still shocked that the wake-up call hadn't come five hours earlier. I showered slowly, being sure to shave my legs as smoothly as possible, only nicking myself once. When I came out of the bathroom, I was immediately shoved into a dining chair where two women moved around me, preening, plucking and pulling at me. Rosalie, Alice and Esme came by occasionally to check on me, but they seemed thoroughly engrossed in other goings-on in the apartment. My hair and makeup were finished in just over an hour, with Lucinda tucking the jeweled comb that held my veil in as the final touch.

"Where is my dad?" I asked, finally realizing his absence.

"He's already over at the house, helping the boys set up." Esme called to me from the bathroom where she was touching up her makeup. The boys. Edward was one of "the boys." I sighed. Just hearing his name in my head made the butterflies in my stomach do an Irish jig. As my heartbeat sped up, the baby began moving, too. I tapped our special Morse code to him, hoping that it would calm him a little.

"Mommy and Daddy are getting married today." I said to him. "We're going to be a family. Aren't you so happy? Maybe we can move into a big house and get a puppy for you to play with when you're a little older. And maybe you'll have a little brother or sister. And you'll always have Carson and Natalya to play with. Maybe if you and Natalya get married we could all be a big happy family. But most important of all, just remember that Mommy and Daddy love you, always and forever."

"And he'll always have his favorite aunties to play with." Alice said, reminding me that I was not alone. When I looked up from my stomach, Rosalie, Esme and Alice were fanning their eyes and watching me.

"Damn you for making me cry." Rosalie grumbled noncommittally. Alice came over and offered me a hand, pulling me out of the chair.

"Come on. Let's go get you married."

* * *

"Whoa," Emmett whispered as I emerged in my gown, finding my father's arm as I stepped out of the bride's room.

Alice giggled. "I know, right?"

"I'll give you a free pass on that one, because she does look beautiful." Rose laughed, pushing him toward the door in his chair. "Are you ready?"

All eyes turned to me. I took a deep, heaving breath and nodded. We lined up in our respective rows on either side of the door, with Rosalie and Emmett starting the line. As the music played, Rosalie pushed Emmett down the aisle in her stilettos. Esme looked at me over her shoulder and winked as she and Carlisle left the doorway. Before Alice joined Jasper, she turned and kissed my cheek and pulled the soft white veil over my face. We held eyes for a moment before nodding once and smiling. She squeezed my hand, then joined Jasper in the doorway and headed down the aisle. The music changed cohesively, signaling that it was my turn. I looked at my father across the small room and nodded. We stepped toward each other, linking at the elbow.

"Bella, are you sure about this?"

The question was not implying that he did not like Edward, or that he thought that we were not right for one another. It was just a simple, honest question.

"Yes, Dad, I'm sure."

He beamed at me as we turned and walked out into the yard and down the long carpet of rose petals laid out in a path to the altar. Our family and friends stood when they saw me, eyes wide and smiles wider, but I did not see a single one of them. All I could see was Edward, in his perfectly cut tuxedo, watching me with exhalant excitement. When we finally arrived to the altar, my father passed my hand into Edward's with reverence and respect. I squeezed his hand with near bone-crushing force, stepping up onto the small platform built to give everyone a better view. He squeezed back in a comforting measure, and then turned toward the minister.

I tried my damndest to pay attention, I really did, but all I could think of is how beautiful Edward looked as I stared at him out of the corner of my eye. Suddenly he turned to face me, and I heard the minister begin to recite the standard wedding vows.

"I do." His eyes glittered with joy as he promised himself to me forever. "Bella, you are my life, now and forever. I have never known love like the love that you've given me. You are everything that I need for the rest of my life. My best friend, the mother of my child, the love of this life and the next, and every one that comes after. Nothing in this world means more to me than you. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me. You are beautiful, and I could imagine no one that I would rather be on this journey with than you."

I ran my thumb over his knuckles, fighting a losing battle with the tears quivering on my eyelids. The minister turned to me, and I promptly gave him my "I do."

"Edward, today I trust you with my heart, my life. I have never been happier in my life than in the moments I've had with you. You are the rock I lean on, the shoulder I cry on, and the man that this baby will call father. Love like ours truly strikes only once in a lifetime. No place feels safer than your arms, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life in them. I love you, Edward. Now and always."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." The minister turned to Edward. "You may kiss the bride."

He had to pull a little to get my hand to release his, but he eventually freed himself and lifted the white fabric. The tears fell down my cheeks and threatened the same on his as he bent forward and placed his lips firmly on mine. A chorus of hoots and cheers came from out small audience as the Wedding Mach played and we turned to face our families for the first time as husband and wife.

* * *

"It's really too bad that my mom and Phil couldn't make it. I really wish that she could have been here." I sighed as I leaned on Edward, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure she's thinking of us." He told me, smiling.

We sat together at the head table, full of delicious food and a cake made to serve 200. A few friends of Edward's from the orchestra had agreed to come together to play at the wedding as our band, a gift that we greatly appreciated. The lead violinist approached the table and congratulated us.

"Thank you…" I looked at Edward for assistance.

"Bella, this is Paul West. Paul, this is Isabella Masen, my wife." No matter how many times I heard him say it, it was still as wonderful as the first.

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Masen." Paul smiled, extending a hand. "Edward, we're ready whenever you are."

"I'm going to look like a dancing penguin out there. Just waddling back and forth." I complained jokingly as Edward pulled me out to the dance floor.

"I would never let that happen, love. You know that."

I was on the verge of protesting again when Paul interrupted me over the speaker system. "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me the pleasure of introducing Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen. Please clear the floor for their first dance as husband and wife."

As the other couples moved away, the quartet began to play the song Edward had chosen for us. He'd been secretive about it, asking to choose, and then keeping the selection from me. It sounded vaguely familiar, but it wasn't until Edward started singing the words softly in my ear did I realize that it was a slowed-down version of Michael Buble's 'Everything'

"You're a falling star, you're the getaway car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.

And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
'cause you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my every day.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"

I laughed out loud when he spun we away from him, then pulled me back, tucking me close to his body as we rocked back and forth.

"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, lala, la, lala, la."

Applause rained down on us from the crowd nearby as we blushed and kissed. The music continued for hours, some fast, some slow, but we held on to each other like it was our first dance. After a long while, Charlie lumbered over and awkwardly asked to cut in. Edward obliged, stepping politely away to give us some time.

"So," Charlie said as we shuffled back and forth, "I guess I'll be back here in a few weeks to meet my grandson."

"Dad!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck for a hug. "You're really going to be here? Are you sure they'll give you the time off?"

"I'm the chief, remember? I make the rules." He laughed. "And I want to be here when little…"

"Caleb," I prompted

"Caleb is born." He finished. "Wait, Caleb for your grandpa Caleb?"

"Yep. I figured since he can't have the Swan last name, I'd give him this little piece of history instead." I said as I watched Edward twirl by with a woman laughing on his arm. I began to laugh too, but then stopped short. I knew that laugh. I had the same one.

"Mom?!"

"Surprise!" She shouted as she pulled my in for a tight hug. We rocked back and forth, grinning like crazy. "We finished the board meetings a day ahead of schedule, so Phil and I get onto the earliest flight. Sorry if I smell like airplane. We came straight here."

"I can't believe you made it!"

"I can't believe that you didn't know! I thought Edward would have told you."

I turned to find him staring up through his lashes, his head tipped toward the floor. For some reason, I just could not force myself to be angry. I grabbed onto him tightly, whispering a soft thank you into his ear.

"You're not mad?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? My mom made it to my wedding. How could I ever be mad?" I laughed as I kissed his nose.

"Not just for the wedding." Renee said as Phil joined her. "I'll be here until the baby is born."

"That looks like it will be any day now, eh?" Phil said as he clapped Edward on the shoulder. "How much longer do you have?"

"Just over two weeks. We wanted to be married before the baby came, so we had to cut it close."

"Close is right," My mother said. "You'll be lucky if you don't go into labor tonight!"

I blushed a little at the connotation of what she'd said. The baby kicked hard, and I puffed out a little breath. "I think he likes that idea."

"Ooh! Let me feel!" Renee squealed, putting a hand on my belly. Her eyes lit up, then got misty as the baby kicked against her hand. "That's my grandson."

The rest of the night was spent twirling around the dance floor and talking to our family and friends. By the time 1:30 rolled around, the last guests were congratulating us on their way out the door. Alice and Rosalie pushed us out after them.

"Go. We're cleaning up. You kids have fun." Rose winked. Edward didn't have to be told twice, dragging me by the hand to the door.

"We'll see you later!" I called over my shoulder as we headed out to the Volvo. Edward spun me around and pinned me gently to the side of the Volvo, kissing up and down the side of my neck. I couldn't help but sigh as he hit the sweet spot under my jaw. My hands ran up and down the hard planes of his back under the coat of his tuxedo, pulling him as close as he could get.

"Home. Let's go home," I whispered to him. He groaned softly and pulled away. He settled me into the car and ran around at lightning speed. Gravel flicked high into the air as he pulled out onto the main road, in the opposite direction of our apartment. He handed me a scrap of fabric without looking.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Put the blindfold on, please." He said, shooting me a crooked grin. I covered my eyes and tied the scarf, sighing. I tried to count the time we spent going straight and the turns we took, but Edward must have figured out my plan, because he soon made rapid, frequent turns to confuse me. We came to a sudden stop and I heard Edward's door open. My door opened soon after, and I felt Edward's warm hand wrap around mine and pull me from the car.

"Thank you, sir." An unfamiliar voice said. The car doors slammed and it disappeared without us as Edward led me inside a building.

"Good evening, and welcome to the Peninsula. How can I assist you this evening?"

"Edward, the Peninsula?" I hissed as he lifted the blindfold from my face. The bright lights of the lobby blinded me momentarily, but when I could see clearly again, I was stunned.

"I believe I have a reservation under 'Masen'?" Edward said to the woman behind the desk.

"Yes, sir. The Presidential Suite. Take the elevator to the top floor, the bellhop will bring your things up momentarily. And congratulations." She smiled, nodding toward my flowing white dress.

We thanked her and made our way up to the highest floor, smiling at our reflection on the elevator door. By the time we made it to the door, we were pawing at each other like two teenagers. His jacket, tie and shirt were gone before me made it out of the foyer on our blind stumble around the room looking for a flat surface. He pulled back to look around for the bedroom door, exposing the warm column of his neck to me. I pulled and sucked on his neck, feeling his moan vibrate through his skin. His hand moved around on my back, tugging at the zipper of my dress.

It slipped off my shoulders and down my body in one fluid motion. Edward groaned in appreciation at all of the newly exposed skin. Standing in nothing but a pair of little lacy panties and the heels Alice had coerced me into, I pulled and tugged on his belt until it fell free. I moved to unbutton his pants, but his nimble fingers caught mine. His hands moved to my body, running over my stomach in opposite directions. One made its way up to my aching breasts while the other snaked its way down and into the front of my underwear. I felt my body being pressed against the wall as Edward pinned me there. I couldn't breathe as I felt his long fingers dip inside my heat, my back arching as his thumb dragged over my sensitive nipple. He alternated between the two, moving one hand at a time, until I was worked into a frenzy. My vision began to blur as I felt my muscles begin to tighten.

"Wait, wait." I panted. "Together. It should be together. I want you inside me."

Edward was only too willing to oblige, pulling away so I could remove his pants. He was fully engorged, and a drop of white glittered at his tip. I couldn't resist pulling him into my mouth, taking as much of him in as I could. He pulled a sharp breath through his teeth and fisted a hand in my hair. I moaned in approval, sending the vibrations up his shaft the way I knew he liked. After a few minutes, he pulled me back, then backed toward the bed. He laid down on his back and pulled me on top of him. I hovered for a moment, my curled hair falling softly around my face. One hand found my hip, while the other cupped my face gently.

"I love you, Mrs. Masen." He said simply.

I smiled and settled down onto him, sighing as he filled me. "I love you too."

We moved in perfect synchronization, slow and languid to start, with a building momentum that led to the loud slapping of skin and growing moans. The coils in my body wound tighter and tighter, shutting down my senses one at a time until all I could do was feel our bodies moving as one. I cried out his name as the coils snapped, sending me into spiraling ecstasy. Edward followed quickly after, slamming my body down onto his hard and filling me.

We panted together for a few minutes, my body still on top of his. His hands roamed lazily around, touching my belly, my face, everywhere.

"You know, I can't wait to do that every night for the rest of our lives." He said. I laughed, kissing the palm that touched my face. I shifted a little, quirking an eyebrow when I felt him twitch and harden inside me. "And I'm glad it starts tonight."

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

I was awoken by a loud sigh from my wife. She looked utterly spent, lying next to me. We'd spent the last few hours alternating between making love and talking about how we planned to spend the rest of our lives. I looked over at her and ran a hand down the side of her face. Her brow furrowed a little in her sleep and she groaned again.

"Bella," I said, "Bella wake up. It's just a bad dream."

Her eyes fluttered open and she sighed softly. "What?"

"You were having a bad dream. I'm right here."

"I don't remember having a dream." She said, shrugging the best she could while laying down. "But the baby's kicking pretty hard. Want to feel?"

I put my hand on her stomach, waiting. "I don't feel it."

"Wait! There it is!" She exclaimed as I felt a forceful movement under my hand. "He's getting stronger."

She turned to lie on her back, placing her hand next to mine on her tummy. I felt her stomach move again, and she winced a little. I looked at her, concerned.

"Don't worry, it's only Braxton-Hicks. They're just a practice run for the real thing." She smiled.

I nodded and settled back into the pillows, rubbing her belly softly. The moment was short lived, though, as she had to climb out of bed to go to the bathroom. She shuffled back to the bed and climbed back into the pillows, only to sit up and gasp.

"Oh no." She groaned. "This is SO embarrassing."

"What? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I think…I think I may have wet the bed."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean 'Am I sure?' I know that the bed is wet now and I- Oh…OH! Oh my god!"

I felt my heart race and flip in my chest. "Is it…you know?"

"Edward, I think it's time."

* * *

**HAPPY NEW MOON WEEK, EVERYONE!**


	24. Promise Not To Stop When I Say When

**A/N- Forget anything I've ever said about that chapter being "the best one," because I was lying. This one is.

* * *

**

"Breathe, Bella," Edward said as he navigated the dark streets quickly. I let one out, hissing through my teeth as I dialed the phone.

"Bella?" Alice sounded confused. "Are you really calling me on your wedding night?"

"Not without good reason," I told her as Edward swerved around a slow-moving Cadillac and speaking quickly to Carlisle through his bluetooth.

"Oh my god!" She squealed, knowing instantly what was happening. She seemed to just have that way about her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. My water broke, and I'm having contractions. We're on our way to the hospital now."

"Jasper, get up." She said. I heard a muffled groan. "Jasper!"

She held the phone away from her mouth, rousing Jasper. I heard a muffled sound up displeasure, some murmuring, then a distinctly masculine, "What?!"

"Alice, I need to go. I have a few others calls to make."

"OK honey. We're going to find Lana a sitter, and we'll be on our way."

My mother was next. She flew into an instant panic, asking if I had everything and if I was in pain. After calming her nerves and telling her to call a cab, I dialed my father. He groggily told me that he would meet us at the hospital soon. Emmett did not answer his phone, and after the third time his voicemail message started, I called Rose instead.

"I hate you." She seethed blearily into the receiver.

"Well, hello to you too. Emmett wouldn't answer-" I stopped midsentence as I felt another contraction coming on, this one stronger than the last. I breathed out a sigh of relief as it ended. "Answer his phone."

"What's going on?" She asked, sounding much more awake now. "Are you OK?"

"Well, ya see, it's kind of a funny story." I said, "I may or may not be in labor. But without the 'may not' part."

"We'll be there in 20." She said, hanging up.

The car screeched to a stop at the valet station, and a nurse was waiting for us at the door with a wheelchair.

"Roadside service?" I asked her as she wheeled me through the door, with Edward at her heels calling his parents.

"Dr. Cullen called and asked us to be ready for you."

"Oh, the perks of having a man on the inside," I quipped as we rolled into triage. Edward scribbled out my information a mile a minute, completing our necessary paperwork at a breakneck pace. Soon we were headed to a birthing suite, with cutesy teddy bear wall paper and a white wicker headboard bolted to the wall behind the bed. Edward helped me change into an ugly hospital gown and settle me into the bed. I'd barely been in for five minutes when a nurse popped her head in.

"Are you up for visitors? There's someone here to see you." She said as Alice ducked under her arm and into the room without permission. The nurse opened her mouth to say something disapproving, but I smiled and waved her off. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes to check on your progress."

I nodded again, and then gave Alice my full attention. Her words came out in a lightning fast mush, until Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped, took a big breath, and smiled. Her mouth formed a silent 'Sorry', and she came over to sit in the chair next to my bed. Jasper walked over to Edward and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations, man. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said, glancing over at me and gulping almost cartoonishly. I shrugged, then winced as another contraction hit. Alice grabbed on to my hand, letting me squeeze all of the blood from her fingers until it subsided. When it was over, she gently removed her hand from mine, and shook it vigorously. Her other hand moved to massage the blood back. She flexed her it a few times, wincing, then raised her eyes to Edward.

"Good luck with that. I think she just broke a finger."

I ignored her jab and looked at Edward. "They're getting closer together. Seven minutes, I think."

Edward nodded. "I'll go find your nurse."

"I think that's our cue." Jasper said, pulling Alice up from her chair and out the door.

"Send Edward out with updates!" She called over her shoulder. "And if you want anything, just ask, and-"

Jasper winked at me as his hand covered the bottom half of her face. He winced a little, and I could tell by the way her eyes were flashing with annoyance that she was biting his palm, but he held strong. "Good luck, doll. We'll be here when you get out."

I saw Alice stomp hard on his toes as he led her down the hall to the waiting room. My doctor, a stern, skinny, older woman, whirled past them and into my room, looked rather frazzled as she yanked up the stirrups and plopped my feet inside.

"All of you on one night," She said to no one in particular. "Never anything easy, is there."

"Uhm, is there a problem, Doc?" I asked. It was so strikingly awkward to speak to her when she was looking at my lady bits, but I was not sure if the talk could wait.

"No, no, no." She said quickly. "Well, actually yes."

"What?!" I asked, sitting up as far as I could.

"Lie back, Ms. Swan." She commanded. "I'm just having a slight issue with my schedule. Three of my patients went into labor in the same night. I've got a set of possibly distressed twins down the hall. I may not be here when you actually deliver, if I'm needed in the OR."

I processed the information as she scribbled things into my chart. "It's Mrs. Masen," I corrected, "And what if something goes wrong?"

"As of now, the chord seems to be free of your son's neck. The nursing staff at this hospital is extremely well qualified, and many have delivered countless babies without any doctor supervision. Everything will be fine." She informed me as she snapped my chart closed. She lifted my feet from the stirrups and let them fall back to the side of the bed. Before I could protest, she was gone, marching down the hallway to her next patient. I was still in shock when Edward returned a moment later with a new nurse.

"Bella, you'll never believe who I've found."

I stared at her face for a moment while the mental fog cleared before the realization dawned on me. "Bernice?"

"The one and only." She laughed. "Boy, I never thought I'd see you kids again."

"But, what are you doing here? I thought you worked in the Emergency Room."

"I transferred to labor and delivery a couple of months ago." She said as she flipped the bedside stirrups up. I blushed rampantly as she placed my feet in them and lifted the bottom of the gown. I silently wondered just how many people were going to see my hoo-haa today. "Well, Mrs. Masen, you are moving right along. Four centimeters. It's just about time for your epidural. I'll be right back."

I grabbed on to Edward's hand when I thought of the needle it took to administer the drugs. Bernice was back faster than I would have liked, toting a sealed pack and a hefty looking IV.

"Your chart says that you're also going on Pitosin to speed up the process. It will make your contractions come faster, last longer, and work harder. Are you ready?"

I reached out and found Edward's hand. He crouched down beside me so he could look me in the eye. His smile was threatening to break his face in two, it was so large. "What do you say, are you ready to meet our son?"

I took a big breath as steeled myself as I rolled to expose my spine to the large needle. "I'm ready."

* * *

SEVEN HOURS LATER

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

"I hate you. I hate you so bad." She seethed. I sheen of sweat covered her red face as the contraction ended. Half of her hair had fallen from her ponytail and now clung to her face and neck in a winding serpentine pattern. Her eyes rolled back in her head a little when she blinked, and she shook with the exertion the process was taking. She was in the final stretch, panting out curse words between pushing sessions. "You will never, EVER touch me again."

Bernice looked up at me from between Bella's legs, smirking a little before returning to work. "OK, Mrs. Masen, I can see the head. Are you ready?"

Bella looked up at me with eyes the size of saucers, all of her earlier anger suddenly gone. Before she could respond to Bernice's question, Bernice said "OK, one…two…three…PUSH."

She bared down with her entire body, with one hand wrapped around the back of her thigh, nearly puncturing the skin with her nails. The other was wrapped in mine, squeezing for all it was worth. Her scream was muffled by her gritted teeth.

"Push, love. You can do this." I said in her ear. Her body relaxed as the contraction ended and she looked at me. We stared at one another for a few seconds before the next contraction hit.

"There's the head," Bernice told us as she cleaned the baby's airways. "Just one more big one to clear the shoulders."

Her body tensed, and she screamed once more, and then relaxed. The doctor scooted back, and the room was silent for just one moment. And then…

A loud high pitched wail filled the room as our son took his first breath. Bernice reached over to her supply table and grabbed a large pair of surgical shears. "Would you like to do the honors, Dad?"

I took the scissors from her and she held the cord out for me to cut. It took more effort than I thought it would, and after I had cut it, they took him to be cleaned off. I moved back to Bella and smiled down at her. She looked up at me and kissed the hand I had laid on her cheek.

"Mrs. Masen, would you like to hold your son?"

Bella's arms opened immediately, and the tightly wrapped bundle of blankets was deposited into them. Tears flooded her eyes as she smiled down at our boy.

"Hello, Caleb." She whispered, looking into his eyes. He looked back at her with huge eyes. She didn't look up at me when she spoke. "He looks just like you, you know."

I smiled. "He's got your eyes."

"Your long eyelashes." She replied.

"Your lips."

"Your nose."

"Do you want to hold him, Daddy?" she asked, looking up at me. I outstretched my arms and look him, grinning widely. His tiny hand reached out, and I lifted a finger to touch it. His fingers wrapped around the digit, barely meeting on the other side.

"Hey, big guy." I said softly. "Your life is going to be so cool. You'll learn to play football from Uncle Emmett, and I'll teach you piano, and Uncle Jasper can teach you how to paint. You'll be a Manning, Beethoven, and Picasso before your fifth birthday."

Bella laughed. "Maybe you could hold off on the football for a while, eh?"

"I guess." I said as I handed him back to her. "Speaking of Emmett and Jazz, I have to get out there and tell everyone the news."

She nodded before looking back at our son, and I headed down the hall to the waiting room. Through the glass of the door, I saw Alice pacing back a forth, wearing a hole in the carpet. Rosalie was asleep on Emmett's shoulder, who was awake and watching Alice's marching. Charlie was also asleep, his head leaning against the wall, mouth hanging open. Renee was sitting with Carlisle and Esme, who appeared to be talking her down as she bit her nails to the quick. My parents sat close together on the sofa, talking. Emmett spotted me first, shaking Rose awake violently. Alice stopped dead in her tracks and faced the door as I came through it.

"Seven pounds, six ounces, twenty inches long. Both mom and baby are just fine."

Alice jumped onto me, hugging me for dear life. "Thank God. When can we see them?"

"They're going to do a few standard tests, and then they'll be moved to another floor where they take the post-partum mothers." Carlisle explained for me. "Once they're settled in, they're allowed as many guests as they'd like."

"We've already been assigned a room, so you can meet us there. 6432. Bella, Caleb and I will see you all soon."

* * *

ROSALIE'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

That baby was one of the cutest things I have ever seen. I knew everyone always says that, but it was really true this time. He looked a lot like Edward, and his hair was even that goofy orange like Edward has. They'd been out of the hospital for a few weeks now, and had been so busy I had not even had the time to tease him about banging the baby out of her. All in due time, I guess. That baby really had me thinking. Maybe I could handle having a few of them running around. The idea of being pregnant didn't exactly appeal to me, but the end result…I think I could really enjoy it. Emmett and I never really talked about kids. I wondered if he even wants any. I think Emmett could really be a great father if he put his heart into it. And maybe–

"Babe? Hello?" Emmett waved a hand in front of my face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I mumbled. "You ready?"

Today was the first home game of the season, and Emmett had been getting more and more nervous as the time grew closer. Now he nearly shook with excitement as we sat outside the stadium.

"Of course I'm ready. Let's go!" He bounced in his chair. He was making a lot of progress with his physical therapy. He could walk a few steps on his own, and had real mobility with his cane. He had been marching around the apartment for the last week, saying long medical words, calling me 'Thirteen' and shouting "IT'S NOT LUPUS!" to every question he was asked. Long trips, though, like the one through Giants Stadium, required his wheelchair. He had not let it slow him down. He became an advocate for safe driving, even producing a public service announcement about the dangers of drunk driving. The finished product would be seen tonight for the first time as part of the halftime show.

As I wheeled him through the throngs of people, I could hear the murmur of the growing crowd. A few people pointed and whispered, while others stopped and watched him reverently as he passed.

"At least you know they haven't forgotten you," I said in his ear as the crowd lined the path to the press box elevator. A little boy stood with his father, smiling and pointing to the numbers on his jersey, the same ones Emmett wore on his.

"Hang on," He said, stopping me. He looked over at the boy, who stepped forward timidly. His dad handed him a marker, a silent request for an autograph. Emmett signed the shoulder of the boy's jersey, ruffling his hair before sending him back to his father. The boy latched on to his father's leg again, before turning.

"You'll always be my favorite." He said quietly.

Emmett grinned hugely at him. I had begun pushing him forward again when I heard something. I turned to see that the little boy was clapping. His father followed his son's lead, and soon the entire crowd was clapping wildly for him. I bent down as he looked up at me and kissed his forehead. Though I would never tell him so, I knew I saw a tear in his eye. "This is all for you, honey."

* * *

The Redskins were having a rough time keeping the home team at bay, and by the end of the second quarter, the Giants had a 17-0 lead. We made our way down to the field for the premier of Emmett's PSA, with Emmett waving and high-fiving fans that recognized him. As I wheeled him out onto the field, the entire stadium swelled and roared for him. A camera man followed us to the center of the field, broadcasting the image of Emmett waving and smiling on the Jumbotron. I stopped him in the middle of the Astroturf, and then took a few steps back as someone handed him a microphone.

"Good evening, Giants fans." He said, causing another uproar. "As you know, last June, while my girl and I were out on my motorcycle," The camera man panned to me, and I waved. "We were hit by a drunk driver. The crash almost killed us both. In one night, my career in football ended. Everything I'd ever known was taken by one man and one poor choice. We were lucky to have escaped with our lives. Since that night, I have tried my best to get the word out about the dangers of drunk driving. Tonight, for the first time ever, I'll be showing you a public service announcement about our ordeal. Roll it."

The Jumbotron high above us played the 30 second commercial. In it were images of the crash and of Emmett in the hospital, a shot of Alice crying into Jasper's side at his bedside. A few seconds of me was there too, bandaged and unconscious. The montage switched to an image of him, talking about the dangers that alcohol impairment can have on driving. The stadium clapped then it was finished, and the camera went back to the live show of Emmett.

"I hope this makes you reconsider your choices tonight. Maybe you call a cab instead of getting behind the wheel. Assign a designated driver before heading out to the bar. Pick up a friend in need in the middle of the night. Because maybe you won't be so lucky. I know how lucky I am that we survived." He stood slowly, stepping away from his wheelchair.

"I know how lucky I am that I can walk these few steps." He said, stepping up to look into my eyes. "And I know how lucky I am that I ever met you."

The crowd nearly brought the stadium down as he slowly sank to one knee, pulling a velvet box from his pocket. My hand flew to my mouth and tears welled in my eyes and the camera man was suddenly only inches from my face. Emmett held the microphone to his lips.

"Rosalie Hale, will you marry me?"

I sank to my knees beside him, knowing that he could not get up easily, with tears streaming down my cheeks. I opened my mouth, but no words would form on my tongue. So I nodded.

Emmett's face burst into a massive, earth-shatteringly beautiful grin. Someone in the sound booth found 'Don't Want To Miss A Thing' and blared the chorus as he pulled my face to his with one hand while sliding the ring on with the other. The roar of the crowd was deafening as our lips met, 30 feet tall for thousands to see.

* * *

**And now I need to know what you thought. Seriously, I love your feedback. **

**SONGS**

**Jars – Chevelle  
What If This Storm Ends – Snow Partol  
Running Up That Hill – Placebo  
Revelry – Kings of Leon  
All Over Me – Default  
Kings and Queen – 30 Seconds to Mars  
When I Grow Up – Garbage  
Don't Talk To Strangers – Hedley  
Don't Want to Miss a Thing – Aerosmith (No, I don't care that it is quite possibly the cheesiest power ballad ever written.)**


End file.
